AZÚCAR EN FORMA DE ESTRELLAS
by Rainbow Mermaid
Summary: Hola, anímate a leer una historia cargada de dulzura, batallas e intrigas. Una joven que proviene del espacio exterior con un pasado difuso llega a la fábrica de Willy Wonka para cambiar la vida de ambos por completo. Si dejas reviews mejor!
1. Capítulo 1 La Lunación de la Menta

Capítulo 1

"La Lunación de la Menta"

Corría el frío mes de enero, eran los primeros días

del año, cerca de las 3:00 a.m., la nieve había cesado

y un manto ligero y uniforme de blancura cubría los

autos, los tejados y las orillas de las calles. Y

claro, la mejor y más grande fábrica de chocolates en

todo el orbe no podía ser la excepción...esa noche

había una particular alegría, pues el cielo despejado

dejaba ver una hermosísima luna llena, clara, plateada

e inspiradora...

Dentro de la factoría Willy Wonka afamado empresario,

destacado por su ingenio y calidad, supervisaba con

satisfacción la "lunación de la pasta de menta". Un

proceso interesante en la fabricación de algunos

dulces.

Willy Wonka, extraño y solitario para los ávidos ojos

de la prensa, era un hombre apuesto, elegante y

pulcro, su aspecto era distinto al de la gente común

ya que reflejaba siempre en su vestimenta los rasgos

de creatividad que lo caracterizaban, siempre llevaba

elegantes sacos en tonos brillantes, siendo su

favorito el que tenía un hermoso color ciruela y

guantes de latex morados, su piel era pálida, su

cabello liso, corto y rojizo con matices cafés

brillantes y sus ojos, bueno, estos eran sin duda

extraordinarios pues eran color violeta, llevaba

siempre un sombrero que hiciera juego con su ajuar y

un bellísimo bastón transparente rematado con una

esfera parecida a un caramelo en colores blanco y

negro. Definitivamente al parecer común, todo un

excéntrico.

Pero esa noche en algún lugar alto y despejado de la

fábrica en una de las áreas del techo en un sitio

destinado para ese menester la pasta de menta era

mezclada y azucarada en un proceso llamado "Lunación",

consistente en dejarla reposar bajo los rayos de aquel

satélite natural, ciertos periodos de tiempo, debido

a que gracias a esa azúcar especial, las mentas -a las

que posteriormente se les agrega chocolate en

distintas presentaciones- absorben la frescura y

blancura de la luna, para producir lo que Willy

consideraba "Dulces Inspiradores", el apremio era tal

ya que se acercaba el día de San Valentín y desde

luego en esa fecha importante los chocolates y

caramelos se regalan por todos lados con las mejores y

más dulces intenciones...por eso el trabajo demandaba

tanto esfuerzo. Una mordida de ese increíble dulce te

hacía redactar un bello poema o escribir una linda

canción, sin duda una de las grandes innovaciones de

la temporada.

-¡Un poco más rápido y tengan cuidado!- dictó Willy

Wonka con un altavoz para que escuchara todo el equipo

de oompa loompas, que se encontraban al rededor del

enorme caldero industrial y manejaban una especie de

batidora con distintas palancas sobre la pasta,

algunos de ellos vaciaban costalitos de azúcar y otros

debían maniobrar las pértigas mezcladoras,

posteriormente debían retirar suavemente la plataforma

con todas las batidoras para dejar que toda esa pasta

acabada de mezclar recibiera los rayos de la luna...

Los oompa loompas, leales, idénticos y pigmeos

trabajadores de la fábrica asintieron seriamente y

siguieron las órdenes al pié de la letra una y otra

vez...

Willy Wonka seguía supervisando el proceso desde un

estrado un poco más alto para observar la consistencia

de la pasta, y se percató de que los saquitos de

azúcar se habían terminado ya de vaciar, se había

entonces batido la pasta por última vez y ahora sólo

faltaba la última fase del proceso, "La Espejación"

Willy Wonka llevó de nuevo a sus labios el magnavoz y

dijo:

-¡Preparen ya los espejos!, la pasta está lista.

Los oompa loompa retiraron y guardaron en el hangar la

extraña batidora y del mismo lugar comenzaron a traer

sin dificultad alguna unos enormes espejos que

doblaban en estatura el caldero con la pasta, estos

eran redondos y venían montados sobre rueditas y uno a

uno los fueron acomodando al rededor del caldero con

la cara reflejante hacia adentro, con una leve

inclinación hacia afuera, este proceso servía no sólo

para incrementar la brillantez y fuerza de aquel

satélite, sino también para fijar la luz en aquella

dulce pasta, visto desde arriba parecía una enorme y

brillante flor bajo la luna.

Willy Wonka gritó:

-¡¡Excelente, ha ha!!, descansemos un rato, recuerden

que esto es lo que más tiempo nos toma...lo han hecho

muy bien.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba de vez en cuando una nube se

atravesaba y cuando la luna volvía a brillar emanaba

destellos que salían de los espejos en diversas

direcciones, Willy y los oompa loompas descendían

apenas para retirarse juntos del techo cuando

escucharon justo sobre sus cabezas un ruido lejano,

parecido a una explosión...con extrañeza y sorpresa

todos voltearon al cielo a la vez...


	2. Capítulo 2 Un Destello en el Espacio

Hola a todas las personas que se están tomando el tiempo de leer, estoy muy agradecida y espero que les guste, de antemano les pido disculpas, pues apenas estoy aprendiendo a menejar este increible portal. De antemano les anticipo que esta historia ya está terminada así que nadie sufrirá porque se quede con dudas de ¿en qué acabará todo? ya que el cuento avance. Un super agradecimiento a mi gran amiga Gabby Barranco (alias Willy´sTruelove__ pues ella no sólo me conminó a escribir, sino que además me apoyó para publicar aquí, a ella le debemos que puedan leer este escrito.

Capítulo 2

"Un Destello en el Espacio"

Sorprendidos por lo que veían los oompa loompa se angustiaron pues una estela de luz tipo pirotecnia se acercaba descendiendo rápidamente a la fábrica, era bastante grande, pero el recinto aún más y parecía que fuese lo que fuese estaba a punto de estrellarse en alguna parte del techo o los terrenos de la factoría...

-¡Rápido, pónganse a salvo! y preparen los equipos de rescate y primeros auxilios, por lo que pudiera pasar!- gritó Willy Wonka

Los oompa loompa corrieron a acatar la orden pero el chocolatero se limitó a seguir la trayectoria del fulgor, haciendo un poco de sombra con su mano sobresus ojos pues parecía desviarse hacia el patio de la puerta principal.

Willy Wonka sorprendido y un tanto preocupado por la mezcla que con tanto trabajo habían preparado en equipo, siguió con la mirada aquel destello pero ya no pudo ver más, ya que otras paredes de su misma fábrica le impidieron la visión así que sólo escuchó el sonido del fortísimo impacto del objeto, lo que fuera que haya sido, había caído más que cerca, había de hecho aterrizado en el patio cerca de los estacionamientos techados de los camiones repartidores.

Para cuando Willy Wonka llegó desplazándose rápidamente en su ascensor de cristal, las alarmas devarios carros habían empezado a sonar pero debido a la hora y al frío muy apenas una que otra gente había encedido una luz o pegado siquiera la nariz a la ventana para ver lo que había pasado.

El objeto aún envuelto en humo y vapores y con restos de fuego en algunas áreas y piso cercano a este,parecía una especie de nave pequeña, ovalada y con vidrios muy resistentes oscuros, con algunas tenues luces, botones pequeños y símbolos extraños...

Un equipo de oompa loompas se acercó debidamente protegido y utilizó un extinguidor para apagar yenfriar la nave.

-Debemos remolcarlo al interior de uno de los garages...mmhh me parece que el "N" está vacío- dijoWilly Wonka, -traigan la grúa!- Yo me acercaré con cuidado para ver de que se puede tratar.

Al remolcarlo lo intodujeron con el equipo especial en el hangar "N" y Willy Wonka junto con un grupo de oompa loompas se quedaron para examinar la nave, otro grupo se encargaba de limpiar el exterior con el objeto de borrar toda huella del choque.

Willy trató de golpear los vidrios con su mano empuñada pero no hubo respuesta alguna...tal vez loqué sea que haya en su interior esté mal herido o peor aun.


	3. Capítulo 3 El Rescate

Capítulo 3

"El Rescate"

En vano los esfuerzos por Willy y sus trabajadores fueron para abrir o remover un milímetro al menos el cristal de aquella nave, había pasado cerca de una hora y ya se vislumbraba una línea roja y delgada en el horizonte que anunciaba el amanecer.

El equipo lo había intentado con palancas e imanes pero nada parecía dar resultado, aunque tal vez... Willy pasó su mano derecha enfundada en su guante delátex color morado sobre aquellos rarísimos símbolos, y luces, pensaba, pensaba y no podía dejar pasar por alto que se podía tratar de alguna especie de combinación, y si así fuera...¿cuál sería¡habríacientos, miles quizás! Aunque talvez haya algunas universales...como las llaves maestras, talvez...comolos 7 colores con las 7 notas musicales, como el no.mágico o la sección aúrea...de pronto comenzó a realizar ciertas combinaciones según reaccionaban los parpadeos de las luces y los tonos y nada sucedía, Willy seguía intentándolo, pero todo era inútil, esa tecnología debía de estar más allá de su comprensión, sin embargo habían pasado ya cerca de 45 minutos cuando escucharon un chasquido desde el interior de aquel bajel estelar así que lanzándose un poco hacia atrás escucharon algo similar a una especie de mecanismo que se ponía en marcha leve y en proceso mecánico, poco a poco el cristal cedió suavemente deslizándose hacia arriba y abriéndose hacia los lados en otras secciones, para despedir algo de humo del interior, hasta que se disipó y pudo distinguir una figura que no se esperaban para nada y mucho menos podía creer...

Azorado Willy Wonka abrió con sorpresa sus ojos color violeta y no pudo evitar sonreír y bromear con los oompa loompas diciendo;

-Bueno al menos tiene dos ojos y no 3 y parece NO

venir a conquistar el mundo y dominar a la raza humana haha...

La visión correspondía a una bella y dormida joven de aproximadamente 24 años pero definitivamente extraña (lo cual es un decir) pues tenía el cabello de un tono rosa muy claro y brillante, liso y peinado hacia atrás, sobre la cara unas pecas que le hacían juego y rastros de brillo en la piel, esbelta y enfundada en un vestido de colores tenues, predominando el blanco, de cuyas largas y anchas mangas prendía a la chica con unas pulseras que se unían a este.

Su respiración era débil, así que optaron por ponerla salvo.

-Vamos a meterla o se congelará, hace demasiado frío aquí -dijo Willy Wonka y al voltear se dio cuenta deque los oompa loompas del servicio de rescate de emergencia, ya llegaban con una camilla plegable, en cuanto se percataron de la estatura de la joven la extendieron lo suficiente para transportarla sindificultad. Willy ayudó a colocarla en la camilla, y fue improvisada en una área de descanso para oompa loompas una especie de pequeña clínica, donde le dieron los primeros auxilios.

Willy se quedó unos momentos con ella a su lado, y minutos después un oompa loompa vestido como médico, se acercó a él.

-¿Ah, sí¿conmocionada por el estrellamiento?, mmmhhh, es obvio que necesita descansar. Perfecto, me da gusto.- Con esto Willy se retiró a descansar un rato, y a terminar de checar si la pasta de la lunación ya había sido guardada para su posterior uso con el chocolate.

Sabiendo que la extraña visitante se encontraba fuera de peligro y tendría que pasar algunas horas durmiendo se sentía más tranquilo y mucho mejor.


	4. Capítulo 4 En Algún Lugar del Firmamento

Capitulo 4

"En Algún Lugar del Firmamento"

A muchísma distancia de la fábrica, en un planeta llamado Dorabia Infinita, existía un laboratorio científico, en el cual, según la temática que aquejara a aquel entorno se desarrollaban distintos proyectos para la cobertura de las necesidades de esos habitantes, mayormente eran personas parecidos a los seres humanos, muchísimo mejores, en aspectos importantes a nivel evolutivo, más saludables y conresistencia a bastantes terribles enfermedades.

En el hangar del laboratorio un científico conocido con el nombre de Viecem, se preparaba para salir, pilotearía una nave militar de búsqueda científica equipada con señales de rastreo, y algunas armas entre otras cosas.Viecem, mejor conocido como Sci-1, era notablemente brillante, aparentaba la edad de unos 30 años y su piel era morena, con rasgos rudos, algo burdo al caminar, y contaba con un cabello acicalado, negro, uno poco largo y recogido hacia atrás, si no fuera por que regularmente usaba su atuendo claro con el carácter correspondiente a "ciencias", podría pasar por un militar, utilizaba, unas gafas parecidas a las que llevan las expediciones al Ártico, y lucía untraje completo en tono verde oscuro, botas y un cinturón grueso, definitivamente no lucía como un científico, debido en parte a su variación genética.

Abordó entonces su nave y se dispuso a prepararla para su viaje...de pronto escuchó una voz masculina y grave tras él...

-Sci-1 ¡que gustó verte!- dijo la voz que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta que él mismo había cerrado por medios automáticos desde su asiento.

-Ah, Thery Khal, me preguntaba en que momento ibas a aparecer...mmhhh, conociéndote debí adivinar que seríaen el más inoportuno¿sabes? estoy por partir y lamento no poderte llevar conmigo esta nave es individual - respondió Sci-1

-¿Deveras?, lamento arruinar tus planes de cacería,

Ambos hombres no se habían siquiera mirado cara a cara, Sci-1 seguía sentado en su silla, pretendiendo seguir preparando lo de su viaje, lentamente Thery Khal se acercó a él...

-De hecho, Thery...no los has arruinado.

-Ah, quieres decir aún...¿no es asi?

Girando un poco para verlo desde su costado Sci-1 pudo distinguir que Thery portaba y apuntaba un arma de alto calibre cerca de su espalda...

-Lo arruinarías si no me permitieras salir y, en este momento estoy a punto de escoltarte a la puerta.

-Siempre me ha hartado tu presencia¿sabías?, será bastante satisfactorio entregarte.

Sci-1 que casi no se había movido, tenía la mano muy cerca de un botón liberador de presión de vapor, y cuando Thery había entrado en su nave él había invertido ya la polaridad, en un movimiento rápido lo apretó con su mano derecha, algunas bocanadas de vapor tomaron por sorpresa a su enemigo.

A la vez que hizo el movimiento del botón Sci-1 se abalanzó con su mano izquierda sobre la que le apuntaba con elarma con el objeto de desviarlo de su posible trayectoria hacia él mismo.

-¡Nooooo! Gritó Thery, e inmediatamente un forcejeo entre los dos hombres comenzó en el interior de la relativamente pequeña nave.

Sci-1 azotaba contra una de las paredes a Thery, y este se liberó con sangre en su rostro, inmediatamente lo abordó propinándole varios puñetazos en la cara y pecho, Sci-1 lo detuvo y con el propio vuelo que ya tenía su contrincante lo jaló hacia adelante, Thery cayó de rodillas y trató de incorporarse al instante pero ya era algo tarde, Sci-1 ya había abierto la puerta, y con un preciso y certero golpe lo lanzó fuera de la nave cerrándola de inmediato.

El arma quedó en el interior y Viecem "Sci-1" despegó tan pronto como se lo permitieron los instrumentos de vuelo que ya casi había terminado de preparar. Thery Khal, enfundado en su mono negro, con cinturón rojo oscuro, manchado con su propia sangre, su aspecto verdaderamente belicoso y su odio declarado se limitó a observar como se alejaba velozmente maldiciendo su situación y su ahora desventaja.

-Iré tras de ti Viecem, has infringido las leyes, y las has utilizado para tu propio beneficio, no creas que te lo voy a permitir.


	5. Capítulo 5 ¨Comunicación¨

Hola, les envío un saludo nuevamente, deveras que les doy las gracias por sus comentarios en los previews, y creéanme estoy tratando de hacer lo posible por ir subiendo rápido los capítulos ya que para que puedan llegar hasta ustedes tengo que hacer mil cosas que mejor ni los aburro en contarles. Todas sus palabras de aliento son una gran motivación para mí así como sus porras y apoyo. Espero que les guste esto nuevo. Con aprecio Nuria.

Capítulo 5

"Comunicación"

El día transcurría normalmente en la fábrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka, sin embargo, todos estaban a la espectativa de aquella misteriosa joven proveniente de las estrellas, todos trabajaban afanosamente, pero la chica seguía en estado deconmoción, prácticamente durmió todo el día, mientras los oompa loompas la habían conectado a un suero por vía intravenosa, para que al menos no se deshidratara, suponiendo que ese fuera un elemento vital para su existencia, después de todo, no sabían absolutamente nada de ella, ni de su forma de vida y sus necesidades.

Willy se dedicó a atender todos los asuntos de su fábrica como habitualmente lo hacía, desde detalles técnicos, de producción y manofactura de dulces, hasta movimientos financieros concernientes a él y a su gran industria. Ya por la tarde casi al caer la noche se dirigió al cuarto-clínica donde se encontraba la visitante y se dispuso a conversar un momento con el oompa loompa doctor que le entregaba un no muy detallado reporte acerca de la actividad de la joven.

-¡Vaya que si has dormido!- exclamó Willy a no mucho volumen al lado de su cama.

la muchacha que desde hacía unos diez minutos había empezado a reaccionar un poco entre abrió al fin los ojos, y se sobresaltó al toparse con los de Willy, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de asombro con temor y duda ¿dónde se encontraba?, miró a su alrededor y se topó con algunos oompa loompas cercanos a su lecho, la cuestión era ¿le harían daño¿sería ahora prisionera de aquellos de quienes huía? O simplemente ¿seguiría soñando?

-Hola joven Estrella, parece que te has caído del cielo- le saludó amablemente Willy para tratar de borrar ese gesto de angustia.

La chica lo miró fijamente y se incorporó de inmediato, bajó sus diminutos y descalzos pies de la cama, y se abalanzó sobre Willy empujándolo hacia atrás para dejarse el camino libre e intentar huir.

Willy, se sacudió un poco y se detuvo el sombrero, nadie hacía nada, sólo la observaban en completo silencio y asombro, ella intentó correr hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada, así que no lograba abrirla, buscó hacia arriba alguna ventana y localizó una, intentó entonces saltar e impulsarse, para después desplomarse en consecuencia del estado de debilidad que presentaba por el aparente viaje que había presidido a su llegada.

El chocolatero se compadeció de ella y se le acercó; esta se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, así que Willy la ayudó a levantarse con suavidad ofreciéndole su mano.

-Si quieres recuperarte deberás dejar de hacer esas cosas¿no querrás lastimarte más¿o sí?.

Ella lo miró y exclamó algo

-¡Caicever im azur ehme liz!

Willy levantó ambas cejas en señal de admiración y buscó con la mirada al oompa loompa que tenía más cerca, este le devolvió el atisbo en señal de preocupación.

-Creo que tenemos un problema¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices!

-¡Ehme liz! - gritó ella un poco sobresaltada

-¡Caicever im azur ehme liz! -repitió

Willy hizo una pequeña mueca de angustia, torciendo un poco sus labios y mirándola fijamente.

La joven entonces tomó con su mano izquierda la derecha y señaló hacia su muñeca.

¡Im azur ehme¿ctom im bacaz¡¡¡¡istu!!!!

Willy, la observaba con detenimiento, y le dijo:

-Bueno creo que no se necesita ser un experto en lenguas alienígenas para darse cuenta de que necesitas ir a tu nave¿no es así?

Ella sólo lo observaba con agobio y frustración por sus aparentemente vanos intentos de comunicación.

-Vamos te llevaré a donde se encuentra.

Ella lo siguió pues no le quedaba más remedio, ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de en donde se hallaba.

-Bueno estamos a punto de salir pero hace muchísimo frío así que cúbrete con esto.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y notó como uno de esos extraños hombrecitos morenos no más altos que su rodilla le ofrecía un mullido y grueso abrigo color blanco, lo suficientemente largo para cubrirla hasta los tobillos, después otro la calzó con unas botas gruesas adecuadas para el frío igualmente.

Willy, observó todo y cuando ella estuvo lista salieron y llegaron al hangar donde estaba guardado su vehículo con un exceso de notable cuidado y hermetismo.

Sorprendida y sonriente, la joven dirigió una mirada de clara gratitud a Willy y ella corrió a su nave, notando que tenía algunas averías no irreparables, hizo entonces una serie de movimientos y pasó suavemente la mano por encima de un discreto lector, y el mecanismo se abrió limpiamente, se dirigió entonces al interior y se puso a buscar y buscar por entre el asiento y controles del vehículo hasta que encontró un pequeño objeto parecido a un brazalete dorado, que se colocó en la muñeca y activó con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

La joven dirigió su brazo diestro y consecuentemente también su pulsera hacia Willy el cual por un instante de incertidumbre se sintió amenazado, luego una tenue luz azul salió de esta, y lo escaneó rápidamente.

Un sonido empezó a salir del brazalete y enseguida se escuchó una voz digital que fue comprendida por todos los presentes:

Espécimen: Humano/masculino

Perteneciente al planeta: Tierra

Categoría: Primitivo

No civilizado por la JUNTA OFICIAL DE REINOS

Grado de precaución: ALTA, PELIGRO INMINENTE

Al terminar de hablar el aparato, Willy levantó su mano derecha y dedo índice, e intentó hacer una aclaración:

-Eh disculpa creo que ese pequeño artefacto se encuentra en un deplorable estado, ya que te marcó algunos datos equivocados, aquí no pretendemos hacerte ningún...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, la chica, lo miró con temor y tomó una arma de su misma nave, apuntó con ella hacia Willy

-¡Déjame salir de aquí inmediatamente!

-Pero allá fuera si que hay peligros, si te encuentran y descubren tu origen te enviarán a la NASA y te harán espantosos experimentos para terminar con una autopsia. Lo más horrible es que saldrás en los tabloides menos serios y mórbidos del mundo.

-¡Haste a un lado!, debo pilotear mi nave y continuar mi viaje

-Pero si se averió¿cómo piensas hacerla funcionar? -Le contestó Willy

-Además, -dijo ella- ¿porqué me has cubierto con esta ropa?, dijo esto despojándose del abrigo, y quedándose tan sólo en su vestido y botas...

- ¿Qué sucede con el cli...?- al sentir el frío se dio cuenta de cuan primitivo era aquel lugar, ni siquiera había bio-domos climáticos o manipulación ambiental, el frío la tumbó, no estaba acostumbrada, había sido entrenada para algunos trabajos pesados pero no para un sitio inhóspito, ya que su preparación concernía más a lo intelectual.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se cuestionó en voz alta pero en un tono bajo -¿estoy atrapada? dijo esto mientras se dirigía a Willy.

-No, no lo estás, pequeña Estrella Fugaz, ven conmigo, por favor-La invitó Willy amablemente.

-Créeme por favor, no te haremos daño.

No le quedó más remedio: después de volver a colocarse el abrigo y regresar a la fábrica con su brazalete traductor de ondas cerebrales y lingüística, se limitó a dejarse guiar por ese hombre de tan distinta indumentaria y hermosa sonrisa por aquellos paraísos artificiales que le ofrecían tantos aromas y colores extraordinarios que nunca había percibido en su vida, pero que resultaban agradables después de todo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Departiendo del Origen

Capítulo 6

"Departiendo del Origen"

Willy y su compañía estelar se encontraban caminando con rumbo al Cuarto del Chocolate. Ahí el ambiente era más cálido y agradable, en comparación con el inclemente clima gélido que sacudía las calles de la ciudad.

-Disculpa, mi nombre es Willy Wonka, pero si lo deseas puedes llamarme Willy, puedo preguntar ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Sahira Agash, o sólo Sahira si quieres.

-¿Qué es este lugar? preguntó Sahira al entrar a aquel enorme entorno.

-Es un cuarto muy importante, pero para que te diga lo que hago aquí necesitas saber otras cosas, si no, te sería difícil de comprender, después de todo tu no eres de este planeta. -Le respondió Willy, firme pero amablemente.

-Oh, está bien- dijo la joven.

Perfecto, dime entonces, ¿de dónde vienes?- le cuestionó Willy

-Vengo de una planeta que espero que halla quedado bastante alejado llamado Dorabia Infinita. Digamos que soy alguien... que "se salió de control"

-¿Eres una rebelde?- expresó Willy con interés

-Más o menos, verás yo, nunca conocí a mis padres mi vida la recuerdo de finales de mi infancia hasta lo actual, lo único que conozco y recuerdo es que yo vivía en una base militar científica, y fui objeto de todo tipo de proyectos y entrenamientos.

Era un poco extraña al resto de la gente de mi planeta, pero sin embargo sobresalía en diversas disciplinas...yo, umm, ¿sabes? no deseo hablar de esto... es más quiero olvidarlo todo. Y tarde o temprano deberé partir.

-De acuerdo, le dijo Willy

-Prefiero que tú me digas donde estamos, ¿qué es lo

que haces? y ¿porqué no podemos salir?

-A ver estamos en le planeta Tierra, y aquí hay mucha gente, algunos son buenos y otros son malos, la mayoría sólo es molesta, y yo soy, ejem, bueno, talvez te suene extraño, pero yo soy un "chocolatero" -Willy dijo esto con sumo orgullo y alegría impresas

en sus palabras-

-¿Chocolatero?, je je ¿Qué es eso?, ¿eres alguien importante? porque pareces vivir en un palacio rodeado de súbditos...¿hay más cómo tú? -Le dijo Sahira notablemente interesada y divertida.

Ambos se encontraban cómodamente sentados entre los árboles, calabazas y pequeñas setas de dulce que había esparcidos por todo aquel fabuloso jardín de verde pasto, enmarcado por su cascada y río de chocolate...

-No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es el chocolate -Le dijo Willy, en un tono de broma que parecía compadecerla

-Pues no, lo siento pero no lo conozco.

Algunos oompa loompas pasaban cercanos o lejanos absortos en sus tareas de pizca y cultivo de dulces en aquel prado de mundo de fantasía, de vez en cuando reían, o platicaban entre sí cosas que sólo ellos comprendían.

Sahira los miraba fascinada, ya que ella conocía otras formas de vida pero ninguna como aquellos diminutos y leales seres, que parecían estar hechos del mismo material que proveía la cascada.

-Pues mi deber como chocolatero será iniciarte en el exquisito placer de degustar lo que mi fábrica e ideas producen.

-Perfecto, a ver, dime entonces ¿qué es esa sustancia que huele tan bien y que arroja la cascada?

-Pues ese es el chocolate precisamente. Ven vamos a acercarnos un poco.

Willy buscó con la mirada y enseguida encontró un oompa loompa al que le pidió que trajera una cuchara-muestra, siempre las tienen a la mano para sacar chocolate del río y constantemente estar checando su calidad.

-Ah, gracias, aquí está.- Dijo Willy

Sahira se acercó un poco más y willy sacó una muestra, dándosela a probar...

-Mmhh estó está delicioso, sabe...dulce, creo que

nunca había probado algo como esto.

-Claro, los chocolates Wonka son los mejores del mundo, y por lo visto de todos los sistemas solares también...y ¿sabes porqué???, ¿sabes porqué??? ¡Por la cascada!, la cascada es lo más importante, bate el chocolate, lo mezcla y lo hace ligero y espumoso... por cierto que ninguna otra fábrica del mundo mezcla el chocolate por medio de una cascada. Yesa, es toda la verdad indiscutible. Terminó de decir Willy.

-Vaya pues si me lo dices así te creeré. Jeje,- Le dijo Sahira, sorprendida, realmente comenzaba a sentirse fuera de peligro, aunque siempre sentía el inminente temor de la persecución.

-Entonces aquí, en mi humilde fábrica, me dedico a hacer dulces, pero sobre todo chocolates, que después vendo y distribuyo por todas las tiendas del mundo, o al menos de la gran mayoría. Y este recinto también es mi hogar.-Le dijo Willy.

-Ahhh!, ahora las cosas me quedan un poco más claras.

-Pero, por ahora ya es algo tarde, vayamos a cenar algo.

-Si creo que tu delicioso chocolate me abrió el apetito.


	7. Capítulo 7 Sin Escape

Hola pues aquí ando con mis microscópicos capítulos jejeje, pero no se preocupen ya vendrán unos más largos, y eso que subdividí algunos ya que estaban de hasta 7 a 9 páginas pero, ya se solucionó eso. Por cierto un saludo especial a Arminda ya que gracias a que me prestó su computadora PC el domingo pasado pudieron leer los últimos episodios que checaron. JEJE me ahorró e ciber. Los dejo pero seguimos aquí comunicádonos.

Capítulo 7

"Sin Escape"

Base principal científico-militar del planeta Dorabia Infinita.

-¡Inepto!, ahora más vale que vayas tras de él- dijo el jefe de la base. Su voz distorsionada, debido al protocolo de seguridad y consecuencia del uso de una armadura especial de combate, lo hacían parecer aún más temible de lo que su fama le precedía. Todos sabían que por su posición política actual en aquella base no había líder más temible que FORCE 1, si había llegado a ese cargo no había sido por haberse comportado tibiamente y ahora no iba a permitir que sus planes fueran arruinados por gente que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver directamente con su persona, su voz distorsionada sonó fantasmal y amenazadora cuando sentenció:

-Ahora más vale que logres alcanzarlo y detener al agente o me encargaré de que tu mismo sufras las consecuencias de tu incompetencia. Piénsalo, todos tus logros, tus títulos y premios ganados, toda tu gloria y fama desaparecerán y te convertiré en un civil, común y sin futuro alguno en el poder gubernamental y no sólo eso sino que quedarás destituido del programa de genética y manipulación ADN. Así que ahora ya lo sabes, lárgate inmediatamente o presenta tu renuncia de una vez.

-Me retiro a cumplir tus órdenes - replicó sin hacer gesto alguno Thery Khal. Y dicho esto salió de la habitación en completo silencio.

Habiendo caminado unos pasos y tras cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, tomó a un soldado de rango bajo y que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar cerca de donde iba saliendo él y lo estrelló contra una de las mesas rompiéndola en dos partes, a la vez que exclamó:

-En cuanto lo atrape le haré pagar ¡LO JURO!

Thery Khal, era ante todo un hombre de disciplina, más no por ello menos despiadado, su cabello era café y algo largo, su tez era morena clara y sus ojos oscuros, pero siempre bélico y oscuro, desde el inicio de sus estudios estuvo a la par de FORCE 1 y compitió con Viecem "Sci 1", aunque había recibido varios entrenamientos estaba en una etapa llamada "limbo", pues aún no se decidía si dedicarse de lleno a la biotecnología genética o decidirse por completo a la milicia y armamento, por lo pronto le había apostado al mejor según su consideración y estaba como segundo al mando de FORCE 1 que a su vez se encontraba entre los prospectos para ser gobernantes de Dorabia, si algo salía bien con plena seguridad él llevaría una buena parte de botín, ya sea un puesto más importante, o una jugosa remuneración. Así que por lo tanto estaba a las órdenes del temible guerrero enfundado en su armadura y no le quedaba más que seguir sus órdenes o "quedarse en el camino".

Salió de ahí y después de atravesar varios largos pasillos llegó a los hangares donde una nave especial de caza lo aguardaba. Subió en ella y se dijo a si mismo:

-Ahora más vale que llegue primero, o de todas formas ¡lo mataré!.

El sonido del motor en marcha sacudió y llenó el espacio de todo el hangar.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cena con Sorpresas

Capítulo 8

"Cena con Sorpresas"

La exquisita cena que degustaron se amenizó, por las diversas conversaciones que Sahira y Willy sostuvieron sobre la fábrica de chocolates, el porque no podía salir a la calle asi como así, el clima tan cambiante, la televisión, el mar, la pobreza en el mundo y un sin fín de cosas.

-¿Así que eres una celebridad? jejeje, por eso no puedes salir a la calle. Exclamó Sahira.

-Si eso parece, si se enteran que me encuentro en un determinado lugar público rápidamente vienen con cámaras de fotos y video y me hacen mil preguntas y esas cosas.- Dijo Willy haciendo una especie de gesto de fastidio.

-Y el mar Willy, crees que algún día puedas llevarme? –preguntó la joven mientras probaba una exquisita sopa de verduras.

-Supongo que sí¿qué no tienen agua en su planeta?

-Pero tiene exceso de minerales, primero se debe de tratar para consumirla- Dijo Sahira

-¿Y qué? el mar terrestre también, y como quiera te puedes meter.

-Ah, si pero en algunas áreas los minerales son peligrosos porque se mezclan con sustancias propias de la contaminación, producto de la manipulación de los recursos de nuestro mundo. Asi que no tenemos acceso a esas masas de agua.

-Ah, haha, entonces lo peligroso es lo que ustedes arrojan, no el agua en sí- le dijo Willy.

-Supongo-

-Pero dime por favor Sahira¿cómo es tu planeta?

-Ahhh, Willy, es muy bello, pero es como una especie de paraíso gobernado por serpientes. Hay calma y quietud, pero en las altas esferas gubernamentales hay, demasiada guerra por el poder, los civiles viven tranquilos y tienen grandes espectativas de vida y salud. Pero sus existencias son inspeccionadas.

Un oompa loompa les retiro el cuenco de sopa y les trajo unas pequeñas fuentes de carne blanca, era ave, acompañado de un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate y setas.

Y la joven de Dorabia continúo su plática mientras partía y con calma degustaba sus alimentos.

De un tiempo acá obtuvimos grandes progresos en manipulación genética y del ADN. Lo cual le ha cedido una gran parte del poder a la milicia científica. Pues se puede controlar prácticamente todo, las plantas, y las legumbres, los alimentos y los animales que los brindan, los nacimientos, el sexo de los pequeños que están por nacer, e incluso ya si necesidad de padres y madres, fácilmente se crían en campos de cultivo genético los niños, donde son programados para tener cierta fuerza, capacidades y habilidades.

-Oh, es, verdaderamente increíble, no tenía idea de nada de eso. -Dijo Willy- ¿Fue por esa razón que escapaste¿y no deseas saber nada más?

-Ah, je je, claro que no yo tuve mis razones personales, las cuales ya no importan. Creéme, no tienen ningún caso. Dijo la chica a manera de escape.

Bien si es así, -dijo Willy checando su reloj- creo que te encaminaré a la habitación que ocuparás, durante el tiempo que necesites estar aquí, o ejem, (se aclaró Willy la garganta) desees permanecer en la fábrica.-

-Oh¿dime has terminado ya de cenar?

-Si, sólo quisiera probar algo de estos pequeños cuadros cubiertos de chocolate.

-Ah si, esos son brownies espero que te gusten son el postre.

-Pues están bastante buenos, creo que cuando me vaya de la Tierra los extrañaré.-le contesto la chica. A lo que agregó -Vamos a descansar ya si quieres, he terminado.

Tomaron el ascensor de cristal, y asiéndose fuertemente, a las orillas Sahira Y Willy emprendieron su raudo vuelo, hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones. Todos los cuartos por los que pasaron tenían su propio uso y decoración, pero eso si, todos eran increíbles e interesantes.

Caminaron a través de un pasillo y se detuvieron frente a uno que tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "Cuarto de Huéspedes Individual" al abrir la puerta Sahira se azoró ante la belleza de aquella habitación, ya que parecía una réplica a escala y adecuadamente adaptada del Cuarto del Chocolate para cumplir con las funciones de una recámara. Tenía una hermosa y fina alfombra color verde pasto y en un montículo plano estaba la cama, la cual tenía una especie de techo con forma de flor y los pétalos formaban un bello dosel que la ornamentaba, había sobre una mesita parecida a una hongo una televisión, y había un perchero y lámpara que eran del mismo juego y tenían diversas terminales que cambiaban sus bellos colores paulatinamente, había además un peinador, con su luna también en forma de flor y accesorios de uso personal. Todo parecía haber sido sacado de un cuento, incluso Sahira parecía fusionarse con el entorno adecuado a su extraña apariencia, a la cual Willy rápidamente ya se había acostumbrado.

-Bueno, mi joven Estrella Fugaz me retiro para que descanses. Hasta mañana.- se despidió Willy.

-Hasta mañana-, le respondió ella...-Ah, por cierto Willy ¿Cuánto duran sus períodos solares aquí?

El afamado empresario, pareció aturdirse un poco con

la pregunta- y luego reaccionó... -Ah tu dices¿cuánto dura el día? HA-ha- dura aproximadamente 12 horas.

-Ahhh y cuánto duran las horas? aquí en la Tierra...

-60 minutos...

-¿Y cuánto...

-Cada minuto dura 60 segundos...y cada segundo es un instante breve

Mira, ahí tienes un reloj si lo estudias un poco podrás aprender a manejar el tiempo en este planeta. -le dijo Willy sonriendo.

-Perfecto, te agradezco mucho.

-Si, ha ha, de nada, hasta mañana.- Se despidió Willy. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El chocolatero comenzó a retirarse caminando en sentido contrario de la habitación de Sahira, a pesar de lo extraña que podía ser la situación de tener en su propia fábrica a una espécimen extraterrestre, eso no le causaba asombro, tampoco sus ojos vivaces y transparentes, más bien sentía una especie de temor intuitivo acerca de los motivos de su huída, llenando su cabeza, por instantes de paranoicas aseveraciones... ¿sería una fugitiva de la justicia¿por las noches se convertiría en un monstruo devorador de humanos¿vendría a conquistar la Tierra bajo esa apariencia inocente?... Willy sacudió de su cabeza esas extrañas ideas que lo agobiaban, y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Como el hecho de que era agradable convivir con alguna persona distinta, y al parecer bastante ¿linda? y dulce...pero -se volvió a cuestionar- ¿y si viene a dominar a la raza humana?...

Willy se quedó unos instantes en su retraición, absorto en sus ideas, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente tendría una pesada agenda de trabajo. Pues, el mes de enero seguía transcurriendo y antes de lo que se imaginara, sería San Valentín y la gente ya está esperando sus dulces. Entró a su habitación e intentó descansar.

Mientras tanto a muchos años luz de la recámara de Willy, y de la Tierra, un científico fugitivo encendía una señal de rastreo y escaneaba, todos los sistemas solares a los que tenía acceso ininterrupidamente, incluso mientras dormía. De repente y después de horas de noción perdida de tiempo, un pequeño punto comenzó a tintinear, muy levemente, en un lejano planeta de un sistema solar prohibido.

De regreso en la recámara de Sahira, una pesadilla de persecución comenzaba a emerger de su subconciente.


	9. Capítulo 9 Aprendiendo de los Humanos

Capítulo 9

"Aprendiendo de los Humanos"

A la mañana siguiente Willy Wonka se levantó como todos los días bastante temprano, pues él estaba seguro que la disciplina y el esfuerzo diario es lo que había hecho de su fábrica un gigante mundial empresarial. El dueño de la factoría se levantaba a las 7:00 a.m. y desayunaba algo rápido para comenzar el día, así que después de la ingestión matutina se retiraba a realizar sus labores habituales.

Se dirigió primeramente al cuarto de inventos y se dispuso a checar algunos de los dulces a los cuales les habían estado aplicando pruebas de conservadores y fechas de caducidad. Otros exámenes de calidad, y otros más pruebas de reacciones primarias y secundarias.

El tiempo transcurrió y Willy continuó su labor, se encontraba en un pequeño cubículo ubicado cerca del cuarto de inventos, no era una oficina en forma, pero con un poco de espacio y una computadora de pantalla plana en línea con la de su oficina principal bastaba para llevar el control de fechas de salida y entregas a los diversos destinos que tenían sus productos. Y aunque no era completamente necesario que los checara diariamente lo hacía como una rutina para asegurarse de que todo fuera siempre en orden y hubiera siempre menos posibilidades de que algo se saliera de control, así que podía revisarlo en cualquier lugar de la fábrica en que estuviera en el momento en que tuviera un breve espacio de tiempo libre. Después de todo, el logotipo de la "W" o la palabra WONKA de su imagen corporativa era un sinónimo de calidad para todos aquellos que pertenecían a su grupo de consumidores.

Rápidamente pasó el tiempo y como a eso de las 10 de la mañana Willy decidió ir personalmente al cuarto de huéspedes a ver si Sahira había despertado ya. Había pedido a los oompa loompas que si la veían despertar y/o salir de la habitación se lo dijeran enseguida, pero no parecía haber abandonado el recinto.

Al llegar tocó la puerta, e inmediatamente una vocecilla alegre le invitó a pasar.

-Adelante- dijo Sahira

Willy abrió la puerta con calma y no podía creer lo que veía...

-Buenos día...¿qué es todo esto? - le cuestionó Willy al ver todos los papeles y extraños y pequeños aparatos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Willy giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones, percatándose de todo.

-Ahh, pues es una serie de estudios que estuve realizando del agua, de una muestra de chocolate que me traje de lo que tu llamaste "postre" a la hora de la cena, de la sustancia eliminadora de bacterias que emerge de esa botella cada que presionas el botón superior...-Dijo Sahira, tratando de aclarar los puntos de todo...

-Aw- ¿Y para eso tenías que romper parte del vidrio y del techo?

-Ahh, no te preocupes siempre cargo conmigo un"clonador atómico de bolsillo"lo dejaré como nuevo, esa sustancia dura y transparente no tiene nada de compleja...-Le contestó la joven de Dorabia, a lo que agregó:

-Además estuve contemplando esa pantalla de informática primitiva, casi todo el periodo lunar¡necesito aprender cosas de los humanos!

Willy, se quedó con una mezcla de duda y diversión en su rostro...tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabía por donde empezar...

-A ver, primero dime...¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa...tan tan, extraña?-Willy levantó un poco su labio superior a manera de mueca de repudio dejando ver un poco de sus blancos y alineados dientes.

-¡Pareces una especie de payasa!-concluyó y apretó sus labios.

Sahira, portaba un atuendo muy similar al que utilizaría cualquier cantante de Hip Hop, incluyendo un enorme collar y una gorra con incrustaciones plateadas...

- Ya te lo dije gracias al clonador de materia...¿ja ja payasa¿qué es eso?. mira te lo explico es simple, estuve viendo un comercial, anunciaban algo llamado "liquefactor" ¿oh, no? era "licuadora",¡si, eso era!, y ese aparato primitivo, no sólo licuaba, lo que los humanos consumen, sino que además hacía otras labores como, picar y moler los alimentos... bueno pues mi clonador atómico es más o menos lo mismo...puede clonar algún tipo de partícula, para repetirla, o puedes cambiar alguna por otro siempre y cuando compartan la misma vibración, por eso mi vestido pudo ser cambiado por estos tubos textiles alrededor de mis piernas...

-Pues siendo así me queda bastante claro...-le dijo Willy estoico y con un dejo de sarcasmo. Al parecer no le había hecho ni un ápice de gracia que destruyera parte de la habitación.

-Mira además hice un estudio de tu chocolate...tiene diversas reacciones químicas, en mi organismo débil cumplió una función de nutrición enérgicaexcelsa, observa esto:

Sahira juntó sus manos, y estas comenzaron a brillar, al despegarlas poco a poco una pequeña bola de luz salió y la joven la dirigió hacia una pared, haciendo una pequeña mancha oscura como de combustión. De nuevo lo repitió e hizo una segunda mancha aún más grande...

-¡Y mira esto!-¡Antes sólo lo podía hacer una vez al día! -de nuevo volvió a unir sus manos...

-¡No!, me parece que ya me quedó claro que puedes destruir mi fábrica ¡por completo!- dicho esto en un tono que denotaba un poco de temor y cinismo.

La chica lo volteó a ver a él y luego al increíble desorden y textos en rara escritura. Se apenó sonrojándose un poco y se limitó a decir:

-¿Sabes?, en mis entrenamientos y clases tuve que estudiar diversas razas planetarias entre ellas la humana, pero sólo vaga y superficialmente y nunca pensé que fuera tan interesante hacerlo en investigación de campo. -Ejem-, arreglaré este lugar Willy, en menos de lo que te imaginas.

-Bien mi pequeña Estrella "Supernova", pensaba en que desayunaras algo, pero no sé que pueda suceder si de nuevo comes algo de chocolate...creo que mejor me limitaré a que te alimentes con fruta

-¿Es transgénica?

-¿Porqué, eso te destruiría o te convertiría en una enorme pelota violeta?

La ropa de Sahira, que consistía en unos enormes, jeans, tenis, y pequeña blusa negra ajustada, comenzaron a tornarse en su antiguo vestido, mientras seguían caminando.

-Jeje¡claro que no!, ahhh, no te preocupes Willy...no te lo terminé de decir pero esos poderes y energía, nunca los utilizo. Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, es decir...-dijo bajando un poco su entusiasmo y tono de voz volteándolo a ver- yo jamás te lastimaría, pues detesto la violencia. Es en serio. Sólo quería saber más de los humanos.

Willy la observaba, en realidad aquellos ojos estaban ávidos de conocimiento.

-¿Exactamente, Sahira sobre que fue tu entrenamiento?

-Global. Es todo. -le respondió la joven, pretendiendodar fin a la conversación.

Entraron juntos al ascensor de cristal, y rápidamente se movilizaron el lugar donde habían cenado. Este era magno, y decorado con un gusto simplificado, elegante y vanguardista. Una hermosa mesa de vidrio con un frutero minimalista en su centro hacía la vez de decoración, las sillas eran metálicas con madera delgada y pulida acordes con el resto del mobiliario y el piso era de un material pulido y brillante, había sólo tres ventanas redondas y grandes, ubicándose estas en un pared color plateada pues era de metal, y algunos muebles ligeros tipo sala cerca de la mesa.

Antes de sentarse Willy se quitó su sombrero y dispuso una silla para Sahira, juntos almorzaron algo más substancioso, casi consistente en fruta, cereales y algo de pan. Mientras Willy se dirigió a ella:

-En la noche te mostraré y daré completo acceso a la biblioteca de mi fábrica, no acostumbro ir demasiado ahí, pues las múltiples obligaciones de mi empresa lo impiden, pero si deseas aprender de los humanos ese lugar será una excelente fuente de conocimientos.

-Además -continuó Willy- hay una computadora en línea que constantemente actualiza los datos más importantes del orbe sobre conocimientos generales en todos los aspectos, como la medicina, la astronomía, las sociedades y la política por ejemplo.

Sahira lo miraba con atención. Y finalmente sonrió.

-Oh, Willy ¡te agradezco muchísimo!, siempre quise conocer eso que llamaban libros y que almacenaban datos en las épocas antiguas de algunos mundos que estudié.

-Ha ha- Perfecto, aquí hay muchos-dijo Willy, sonriendo, satisfecho, y colocándose de nuevo su sombrero.

-Me retiro entonces a seguir trabajando- tomó entonces

su bastón, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ah, Sahira, por cierto, como te vas a quedar algunas horas sola, te voy a pedir que por favor no vayas a consumir nada de lo que está en experimentación, nada del cuarto de inventos. Y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mis leales empleados. Te veré por la noche. Ya sea en el cuarto del Chocolate o en este.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió Sahira. Y un leve dolor en el vientre le recordó uno de sus temores. Decidió ignorarlo.


	10. Capítulo 10 El Cuarto del Corazón

Capítulo10

"El Cuarto del Corazón"

Willy se dirigió a los demás deberes que tenía asignados para esa tarde. Estaba estrictamente ligado a sus horarios, y labores y nunca dejaba que el tiempo se pasara en vano en la realización de alguna actividad.

Sahira salió del cuarto donde habían desayunado y comenzó a caminar por pasillos amplios y por cuartos de colores, pero recordó que debía arreglar los desperfectos y subió a repararlos. Algunos oompa loompas le ofrecieron su ayuda pero ella, amablemente les agradeció y les dijo que no era necesario.

Rápidamente la joven de Dorabia ordenó el cuarto, arregló la ventana rota, el techo agrietado y las dos quemaduras de la pared...

Salió de nuevo y pidió a algunos oompa loompas que la acompañaran al hangar donde se encontraba su nave. Ellos asintieron, y pasaron una muy buena parte del día y de la tarde reparando su nave.

A la vez los oompa loompas aprendían cosas interesantes y ella les obsequiaba algunas piezas que podrían servirles en la fábrica.

Más tarde algunos otros oompa loompas le llevaron algo de comer y ella les agradeció, ya que aunque sus ciclos de alimentación no eran tan frecuentes debido a la mejor resistencia de los "dorabianos" que era su raza, ella sabía adaptarse y aceptar la buena voluntad de aquel generoso y encantador hombre que la había protegido en ese aparentemente inhóspito planeta.

Al atardecer y con un buen avance de restauración de su nave, Sahira se adentró de nuevo en la fábrica y llegó al cuarto del chocolate, caminó un poco, y de nuevo sintió esa punzación en el abdomen. Ya habría tiempo de hacerse un estudio más tarde.

Estaba algo cansada pero su resistencia y curiosidad la hacían llegar más lejos.

Se encontraba a la orilla del río cuando vio una pequeña embarcación, color de rosa, parecida a una primitiva criatura marina de alguno de tantos planetas que estudió.

-¿Puedo subir?- preguntó a los oompa loompas.

-Claro que si mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz.- contestó Willy que se encontraba justamente tras de ella, a sólo unos pasos y la observaba.

-¡Ah, Willy!, pensé que tardarías todavía más. -

Por eso me gusta tener todo al día, así las ocupaciones no se juntan y puedo a veces acabar más temprano mis jornadas de trabajo. - Además de que muy en lo profundo de su subconciente deseaba verla de nuevo. Ni siquiera él se daba cuenta aún de eso.-

Willy la ayudó a subir y fácilmente se acomodaron juntos en aquella barcaza, poco a poco el equipo de oompa loompas comenzó a remar con ritmo y fuerzas similares y al compás del encargado del tambor.

Después comenzaron a ir más rápido y a penetrar el oscuro túnel. Un resplandor suave envolvió a la chica.

Él la observó un poco y sonrió...

-Ha, ha¡y también eres fosforescente!, estás llena de sorpresas.

-Prendan la luz- ordenó Willy

Las luces se encendieron y el barco comenzó a ir más rápido bajando por los "rápidos" del chocolate de aquel río tan especial.

Sahira casi se cae para atrás, más no se asustó, simplemente se asió al brazo izquierdo de Willy y a su cintura.

-¡Aaw!, Willy reaccionó con algo de temor, y se sonrojó un poco, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto, pero lejos de darse cuenta de la reacción del chocolatero, la muchacha estudiaba rápidamente los diversos cuartos por los que pasaban y los túneles, el río iba cadavez más rápido, bajaba, tomaba una curva, y luego una más, Willy terminó por acostumbrarse a la calidez de su cuerpo, después de todo no era tan desagradable, los oompa loompas lo observaban y se reían, y Willy sólo acertó a mirarlos, y a hacer una expresión levantando una de sus cejas, que los conminaba claramente a dejar de reírse...

Comenzaba a sentir que le hubiera agradado que el paseo durara un poco más, pero al fin terminó cuando llegaron a la parte donde de nuevo estaba tranquilo el río.

Algunos de los cuartos por los que pasaron, la dorabiana ya los había recorrido, así que se detuvieron en el "Cuarto del Corazón"

-Ah, ha ha, ven Sahira ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella asintió, y se dejó ayudar por Willy, para bajar del barco.

Y entraron en una increíble ¿bodega?...o al menos eso parecía pero para nada a alguna común y corriente.

-¿Qué es este lugar Willy?

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a fresas y chocolate.

-Este es el Cuarto del Corazón- dijo con orgullo-¿no te parece maravilloso?

Sorprendida, y entusiasmada Sahira miró alrededor del exquisito jardín.

Este era un hermoso cuarto, parecido al del chocolate pero sin duda con una temática distinta y especial,pues el pasto era de un tono rosa bastante claro, y también había pequeñas lomas, con árboles de hojas violetas y rosadas en tonos más vivos y de los cuales pendían pequeños frutos en forma de corazones rojos de azúcar transparente.

Algunos gigantescos tallos, que simulaban árboles retorcidos eran también translúcidos, y parecían de cristal rosa iluminados desde su interior. Había en algunas secciones nubes blancas de malvavisco, y al centro de todo esto una fuente de cantera de galleta en color vainilla, el líquido que emanaba era de jalea de bayas, y coronando aquel hontanar en la parte superior, había una preciosa estatua del pequeño dios greco romano Cupido hecha completamente de chocolate blanco.

-Ah Willy¡que lugar tan hermoso¿para qué lo utilizas?

-Verás, esta es una bodega, como te habrás dado cuenta estoy en contra de que haya alguna habitación "fea"...Aw -hizo una breve pausa- en toda la fábrica, y esta es la bodega de la entrega de dulces de San Valentín, aunque no lo puedes ver a simple vista, debajo de ciertos árboles hay algunos depósitos especiales, y ahí están almacenados esos dulces que se muestran en la parte superior.

-¡Esto es bastante espléndido!-dijo Sahira.

-Así es y al igual que el río, esta fuente mezcla constantemente glucosa y fresas naturales. Utilizando materia prima de calidad de exportación. Ahora, durante esta temporada como existe mucha mayor demanda lo mezclamos aquí para tener una producción constante. Y te aseguro -confirmo Willy con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción- ha ha- Que todos estos dulces son exquisitos. Así que deberías ira probar lo que te guste ahora mismo, si tu quieres, ha ha.

Sahira se alejó unos metros y pensaba en lo interesante de ese planeta, todo era verdaderamente extraño, y se cuestionaba si el resto del mundo sería así.

Willy la seguía con la mirada desde lejos, en realidad notaba que se veía bastante linda en aquel dulce jardín, parecía estar hecha para vivir en él. La observó y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Algunos oompa loompas pasaron cerca de él, y ni siquiera los notó.

La joven miraba todo con detenimiento, hasta que llegó a un hermoso pedestal de mármol blanco que contenía un enorme jarrón del mismo material, y en su interior había un arreglo hecho con unas hermosas flores muy especiales y multicolores, estas estaban hechas completamente de azúcar y sus pétalos eran de diversos sabores.

Sahira tomó una y la miró, parecía que deseaba aspirar

su fragante aroma, Willy se acercó a ella, y le dijo:

-Esa es mi invención favorita de esta temporada en muchos años¿te gusta?

-¡Pero claro que sí Willy!, es muy hermosa.

-¿Porqué no la pruebas? adelante, no tengas miedo, cada pétalo tiene un sabor distinto

-Está bien. No tengo miedo, je je, es que no sé cual...

Willy tomó uno de los suaves pétalos color de rosa y lo desprendió con calma -vamos prueba este- Sahira lo llevó a sus labios y se lo comió.

-¿y bien qué te parece?

En ese momento la chica volteó despacio y poco a poco le dedicó a Willy una mirada silenciosa de ternura que nunca había visto en ella.- Es delicioso-le contesto.

-A ha ha -rió con algo de nerviosismo-

-A ver, ahora prueba esta- dijo Willy mientras tomaba otro apéndice de la flor pero esta vez en tono azul pastel...

Sahira lo probó, y de inmediato sintió algo extraño, un impulso de acercarse a él, de abrazarlo fuertemente. Su corazón latía más rápido.

Willy estaba a la espectativa de lo que ella haría, pues no estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría...

-¿A ver te agradaría probar uno más?

La joven asintió en silencio.

-Ha ha, de acuerdo toma este entonces...

Ella aceptó el pequeño dulce en color rojo, y después sintió algo extraño, un fuerte calor, y una aceleración rara... Y al mirarlo encontró en sus profundos ojos color violeta un sentimiento más dulce de los que jamás había experimentado, se acercó a él rodeándolo con sus esbeltos brazos. La dorabiana se encontraba muy cerca ya, tanto que él podía ver con claridad el tono exquisito y rosado de sus brillantes ojos clavados en los suyos. Willy acercó un poco más su rostro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que Sahira se acercaba a sus labios, poco a poco se acercaban más y más, dejándose llevar por una sensación ingrávida, ligera, y entonces la joven de Dorabia sintió algo, una tensión recorrió su cuerpo, una rigidez inaudita que la hizo tensar su cuello hacia atrás, para después desplomarse hacia delante entre los brazos de Willy.

-¡Ahhh!- Willy hizo un gesto de preocupación, a la par de que soltaba su bastón y este caía al pasto la tomó firmemente y cambió de posición el cuerpo de la joven, hacia arriba.

No fue necesario que llamara a los oompa loompas pues estos que espiaban desde algunos puntos del Cuarto del Corazón, ya se habían acercado y Willy les dio las órdenes pertinentes:

-Vayan inmediatamente por una camilla y llévenla al Cuarto-Clínica de nuevo, debemos ayudarla lo antes posible.

Los oompa loompas no tardaron ni cuestionaron nada y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

El chocolatero la observaba a través de un vidrio, con obvia preocupación, mientras ella aparentemente dormida y tranquila, conectada a un aparato que medía sus signos vitales básicos, comenzaba ya a soñar con sus temores y lo que ella deseaba haber dejado atrás, a muchos años luz de ahí.


	11. Capítulo 11 Una Riña Pendiente

Capítulo 11

"Una Riña Pendiente"

Viecem, Sci 1 estacionó su nave de rastreo y exploración en un aparcado planeta del sistema solar "Neba LIS" y se dirigió a un bazar sideral de aquel inhóspito y sucio sitio. La esfera celeste en general era pequeña y servía más como un puerto de intercambio y abastecimiento, tenía dos lunas, y un sol en su período diurno, había una zona urbanizada pequeña, y muchísimos e ínfimos negocios con diversas piezas y aparatos, el clima era extremoso y la mayor parte del tiempo predominaba un frío intenso que lo hacía todavía más deplorable.

Viecem bajó de su vehículo y oteó el lugar, hacia a un lado podía apreciar un área comercial y hacia el otro algunas derruídas viviendas, y más allá una serie de enormes tiendas hechas con materiales de desechos y lonas viejas. Su vehículo había quedado aparcado en una zona un poco alejada pero como a fin de cuentas en área despejada lo hizo con el fín de poderse apartar y poderla seguir cuidando aunque fuera de lejos, había tomado la precaución de meterle algunos dispositivos de seguridad pero él siempre prefería estar alerta. Comenzó a caminar por el área de tugurios, algunas cortesanas de planetas diversos le ofrecían sus servicios melosamente. Pero este las ignoraba por completo.

-Hey¿no deseas calentarte?- le cuestionó una escualida metamorfa de piel clara y verdoza- me puedo convertir en lo que desees- y acto seguido se transformó en una mujer completamente distinta y más parecida a la de la propia raza del científico que era la dorabiana, a la vez que se mostraba con ropa distinta que dejaba ver parte de lo que tenía para ofrecer.

-Aléjate de mí - se limitó a responder Viecem

-Ahhh si lo que deseas es otra cosa te puedo complacer- algunas de las otras féminas reían al ver la persistencia de la popular "diva de las calles". Pero esta se transformó entonces en un apuesto hombre de profunda mirada y músculos marcados.

Sci 1 ni siquiera la miró.

-¡Entonces dime que rayos quieres¡maldito soldado!

Sci 1 seguía sin inmutarse, terminando así de pasar por el área que llevaba más directamente hacia la venta de objetos planetarios. Caminó por algunos de esos puestos y encontró un sin fin de cosas que si no hubiera tenido que ahorrar tiempo talvez se podría haber detenido a checar. Sci 1 continuó un poco más adelante hasta que advirtió algo que podria servirle.

Viecem Sci 1 se acercó a un vendedor de aspecto andrajoso y piel verdosa y oscura con ojos alargados y oscuros, un hocico abultado y orejas un poco alargadas que se encontraba cerca de un espacio parecido a un lote.

-Necesito una nave, en condiciones suficientes para realizar viajes largos, el extraño ser que al levantarse en tres delgadas extremidades dejo entrever que una estaba lastimada, lo miró, y le cuestionó en su lenguaje materno, pero haciendo uso de su traductor neuronal y lingüístico:

-Esa es excelente pero el precio será alto.- dijo esto descubriendo a unos metros de distancia con un movimiento de su mano un bajel apenas un poco más grande que la que el mismo SCI-1 ya poseía.

-Como parte del pago te puedo dejar esa que se encuentra ahí. ¿cuánto me rebajarías del precio por ella? y le pasó unos binoculares para que la pudiera observar mejor ya que se había alejado ya bastante de su nave.

El extraño ser Mugariano abrió sus ojos, con algo de sorpresa sosteniendo los catalejos y luego le pidió que se retirara...

-Aléjate¡largo de aquí!, no quiero tener nada que ver con la JUNTA OFICIAL DE REINOS.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, yo pertenezco a Dorabia Infinita

-Eso no me importa, posees una nave de la "JOR" y no pareces un fugitivo¡seguramente trabajas para ellos¡Largo de aquí! -Acertó a gritar el Mugariano, Sci 1 desenfundó un arma de aturdimiento, después de todo esas criaturas primitivas no representaban un peligro tan inminente.

-La nave, la tomaré. Y aunque no quieras te dejaré la mía

El Mugariano ya había desconectado su comunicación neuronal, y sólo provenían y se escuchaban terribles gruñidos de su persona, Sci 1 se encaminó hacia la nave, cuando sintió de pronto por la parte trasera de su cabeza un fuerte golpe, después sólo oscuridad.


	12. Capítulo 12 El Despertar del Conocimient

Capítulo 12

"El Despertar del Conocimiento"

Willy seguía en vela, en realidad no era tan tarde, pero sin embargo la espera y la incertidumbre por saber que es lo que le ocurría a aquella hermosa joven estelar, que le había brindado tan gratos momentos, le hacia sentir que el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

Entonces ordenó al grupo de oompa loompas encargados de su cuidado que le enviaran reportes cada 45 minutos. O antes si había alguna novedad, cualquiera que esta fuera. Prefirió no cenar nada pues la preocupación había sustituido lo que hubiera podido tener de hambre.

Se fue de ese recinto aunque en realidad no deseaba apartarse ni un instante, pero los oompa loompas médicos lo conminaron a que descansara. Así que decidió hacerles caso ya que había algunas cosas que podría arreglar antes de intentar dormir y de iniciar la jornada del día siguiente.

Ahora el chocolatero se cuestionaba nuevas cosas...¿y si fueron sus dulces lo que la lastimaron?...sentía que no podría perdonarse algo así, pues había probado con ella un dulce nuevo que desde luego había hecho para los seres humanos...y en efecto no los dañaba para nada pues estaban ya más que listos y probados para salir a la venta, talvez en su organismo sería dañino...¿y si no pudiera recuperarse¿o sí se tornara en algún ser distinto, o sufriera alguna especie de mutación?.

Caminaba ensimismado e inconcientemente rumbo al cuarto de Sahira, al llegar giró la perilla y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ese no era su estancia, pero más cuando se percató de que toda la recámara estaba como si ella jamás hubiera estado ahí, es decir no había fisuras, ni quebraduras, tampoco había desorden, y la pared había sido reparada. Fugazmente Willy se cuestionó si todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de la joven había sido un sueño y en alguno de sus onirismos había imaginado que ese dormitorio estaba casi en llamas esa misma mañana.

El empresario entró a su alcoba después de regresar unos pasos, encendió la luz y se quitó el sombrero y el saco lo colocó en un perchero cercano junto con su bastón, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y encendió el televisor, trató de distraerse un poco pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, intentó recostarse y descansar, con el control de la tele ubicó un canal de música suave de jazz y cerró los ojos, la tensión lo hizo debilitarse un poco y en un estado de ensoñación leve...

_Veía a Sahira, dulce, alegre y despierta, en el Cuarto del Chocolate, sus ojos brillaban al mirarlo, lo tomaba de la mano y él sentía que no había barreras ni temores, se sentía libre, casi podía flotar en su sueño etéreo._

_Seguían casi ingrávido, o al menos esa era la sensación, Sahira se acercaba a él y de pronto una enorme fisura en el techo del Cuarto del Chocolate, se abría mientras todo temblaba a su alrededor, entonces un enorme resplandor y sordo sonido de maquinarias y turbinas inuhndaba la habitación..._

Willy Wonka despertó súbitamente, sobresaltado y sudando frío, su corazón latía bastante rápido y la visión de la pesadilla aún estaba en su memoria reciente, de la televisión aún provenían melodías de jazz y entonces optó por sentarse en la orilla de la cama...

-Uff, creo que no puedo estar alejado de ella, -susurró para sí- sintiendo a su vez una preocupación nueva que no había percibido -¿dolor¿o qué es esto? -se dijo Willy a sí mismo. Realmente comenzaba a sentir un temor potencial por que ella se apartara de su lado. Cerró entonces sus ojos con fuerza por un momento y dijo su nombre casi inaudiblemente...-_Sahira_-.

Se levantó, para dirigirse al Cuarto Clínica, al llegar ahí su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo con fuerza...

Y al irse acercando, poco a poco advirtió que apenas empezaba ella a reaccionar, un oompa loompa médico estaba llenando un reporte que estaban a punto de enviar a Willy, pero este llegó antes.

Entró en la habitación y se acercó a su cama

-Hola, mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz- la saludó él

Ah, Willy-dijo la joven aún algo débil- por favor no te preocupes créeme, yo estoy bien. Sólo necesito recuperar un poco de fuerza

-Pero, entonces no fue lo que comiste, lo ¿qué te hizo daño¿qué te dí yo?

-Jaja, -rió débilmente- claro que no, desde hacía ya unas horas tenía unos breves períodos de dolor y se deben a algo que casi estaba segura que poseía. Es algo que está dentro de mí...

Willy abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿esperas un hijo?- no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta.

-¿Qué¿cómo?...ahhhh -jaja- ¡claro que no!, hace mucho dejaron de formarse los seres dentro de la madre, se transfieren a unidades de crianza uterina pero eso no es lo importante...disculpa es que a veces olvido que este planeta es muy primitivo

Sahira continuó- Willy: dentro de mí, hay un pequeño aparato, una especie de ínfimo chip, algo cercano a la nano-tecnología. Envía señales de rastreo si alguien lo activa¿sabes?, me están buscando. Y creo que te debo algunas explicaciones.

Willy, se tranquilizó por un momento. -¡Pero eso no explica porqué te pusiste así de mal!

-Bueno de hecho si lo explica, verás, el campo magnético de este Planeta es un poco más fuerte que el nuestro, obviamente las radiaciones, y energía así como la electricidad, lo alteran y las señales en vez de convertirse en simples ondas fácilmente captadas por un radar, se vuelven como pequeños shocks eléctricos de mayor o menor grado.

-Ahhh ¿fue entonces eso lo que te afectó?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto?-Le cuestionó Willy.

-Lo ideal sería que pudiera quitármelo, así jamás me localizarían.

-¿Quiénes Sahira, quiénes?

-Te dije que te debía algunas explicaciones. Y te las daré. Aunque créeme, ni siquiera a mí me queda 100 clara mi propia historia. -terminó de decir ella.

-En este caso, vayamos a que comas algo, tal vez así te reestablezcas y te recuperes. Dijo Willy en un tono más optimista y alegre.

Durante la cena, hablaron un poco más y consumieron algunas legumbres terrestres, en lo que a opinión de Sahira parecía más bien un pequeño jardín botánico, debido a la variedad de colores que presentaba.

-Es una ensalada -Y está hecha con verduras.

-¡Qué interesante!

-Y esto, es una crema de queso, antes de que lo preguntes, ha ha, es un derivado lácteo, lo da un animal llamado...

-¡Vaca!, se apresuró a decir Sahira .JEJE- no creas que no he estudiado absolutamente nada de la Tierra, esta bien que "INTROSPECCION DE CULTURAS PRIMITIVAS" no era una de mis materias favoritas pero era una destacada alumna...-dijo esto a manera de reto y en tono pícaro.

-Ha ha- ¡Vaya¿Y se puede saber exactamente que estudiaste, sobre humanos?

-A ver déjame recordar...me parece que fue algo sobre sus períodos de fertilización y gestación, embrionaria dijo Sahira subiendo sus ojos hacia su lado izquierdo, en una clara expresión de intención

de recordar lo poco o mucho que supiera...que hubiera estudiado.

Willy, la observó riendo levemente, y con algo de nerviosismo.

-También aprendí a grandes rasgos que han tenido en su historia 2 cruentas guerras, y algunas otras no tan graves más no por ello menos dolorosas. Sé también que debido a su alta ingesta de seres vivos de sangre caliente, muchos de sus poderes elementales han sido adormecidos o nulificados, o sea que no los utilizan, dándolos por primitivos y peligrosos sólo dentro de su entorno, así como vulnerables e incapaces de dominar otras civilizaciones extraterrestres. Por esoeste sistema solar está prohibido. No porque sean peligrosos para el resto de la galaxia, sino porque lo son para ustedes mismos.

-Oh, mi querida Estrella Fugaz, me parece que todo eso es cierto, -ha ha ha- te has ganado una "estrellita"- pero creo que no te la daría porque aún te falta algo más. -Le dijo Willy a manera de reto, haciendo un pequeño gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Ah, sí¿y qué es?...-le cuestionó la dorabiana llena de interés y con una mirada picaresca...

-¿Bueno, si has aprendido tanto de los humanos, dime cuál es el motor de su existencia?- le dijo Willy, en una especie de tono sensual y elegante.

La pregunta sacó de balance por completo a la joven, desarmándola, de acuerdo sólo llevaba unas cuantas horas viviendo en la Tierra y los había estudiado un poco en teoría pero no lo sabía. O no estaba 100 segura.

-¡Tierra llamando a Sahira, Tierra llamando a Sahira!-

le dijo Willy tratando de hacerla volver en sí.-¿Entonces lo sabes?,

mhh ¿mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz?- Willy se acercó a ella poniéndola un poco nerviosa y parecía disfrutar eso.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y le dijo- ehh- pues sé que sus mayores conflictos son de índole política y económica como en la mayoría de las culturas- jeje- dijo con un poco de ansiedad - talvez...

¡ANNNGHHH!. -dijo Willy- ¡se acabó el tiempo, veo que aún te falta mucho por aprender de los humanos!, olvídalo no te daré tu estrellita de "100" –terminó haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Oh vamos¡entonces dímelo!- le replicó Sahira, mientras veía como Willy se acomodaba su sombrero. Y le volteaba la cara.

-No, debes descubrirlo por ti misma. Así que vamos -Dijo Willy poniéndose de pié y tomando su bastón, -aún queda un poco tiempo antes de dormir, haremos un breve recorrido por la biblioteca, así aprenderás a usar las herramientas de búsqueda avanzada e informática que tengo ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Y juntos abandonaron el suntuoso comedor.


	13. Capítulo 13 En la Biblioteca

Capitulo 13

"En la Biblioteca"

El recinto destinado para la conservación de los libros y biblioteca de la fábrica de chocolates, era por demás elegante y fastuoso. Había altísimos estantes en diversos niveles y pasillos, en fina madera de caoba, con bellos acabados de barniz brillante, pero por la forma de acomodo visto en planta parecía un enorme laberinto, había algunos estantes más altos y otros más bajos, sin embargo nadie podía perderse porque estaba subdividido por alfombras de vivos colores según las diversas temáticas generales, todo este laberíntico camino de libros culminaba en la parte central y profunda del cuarto en una hermosa sala provista de algunas computadoras altamente avanzadas de pantallas planas, algunos muebles tipo salas, con mullidos sillones en tonos púrpuras y violetas y mesas para llevar a cabo labores de escritura, investigación y lectura.

Sahira abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y exclamó:

-¡Oh, en este lugar se respira el conocimiento!

Willy la observó y luego miró con agrado toda la biblioteca a su alrededor. Algunas mujeres oompa loompas iban y venían empujando pequeños carritos de libros y los acomodaban en diversas partes para evitar que hubiera un ápice de desorden. Todo estaba en su lugar.

-Bueno Sahira, ven, acompáñame. -Willy la guió hacia una de las computadoras centrales, y le cedió la silla...

-Mira este será tu buscador, cualquier tema que tu desees encontrar tecleando aquí el nombre de lo que quieras saber aparecerá en un largo listado. –Le dijo él.

La joven ajustó su traductor en modo de "escritura", y rápidamente logró descifrar los "extraños símbolos" que aprecian ante ella

-Probaron con algunas palabras.

Economía

-_Historia de la economía en las diferentes culturas._

_-Información Económica de los países desarrollados del mundo_

_-Gráficas y estadísticas del Orden Económico Mundial_

_-Índices y valores NIKKEI_

-Cómo verás ese es uno de los tópicos que más consulto. -Le dijo Willy sonriendo- ¿Qué información concerniente a la Tierra te gustaría buscar?

-¡ASTRONOMIA! dijo la chica, necesito estar segura de algunas cosas.

Al teclear la búsqueda de dicha asignatura aparecieron varios tópicos.

_-Avances en la exploración espacial_

_-Nuevos programas de lanzamiento al espacio, información para el público en general_

_-Avistamientos recientes. Investigación sobre nuevos asteroides y cometas._

Al ver esto, Sahira abrió de inmediato la información con ese título, el cual desplegó la nota de un diario de Nueva York.

_ Es posible que un nuevo cometa pase cercano a la Tierra, talvez se desvíe quedando fuera de nuestro sistema solar, pero parecía tener una trayectoria dirigida hacia nuestro mundo, pasando varios kilómetros de nuestro planeta._

El rostro de Sahira pareció entristecerse. Continuó leyendo un poco más abajo...

_ Sin embargo no hay nada de que preocuparse muchas veces cuando algún aerolito o "estrella fugaz" que es como más comúnmente se le conoce entra en la atmósfera terrestre se desintegra debido al calor sin representar mayor peligro que un leve y momentáneo fulgor en el cielo. Así como fue el caso de uno que se reportó hace unos días y parecía haber tocado tierra cerca de Inglaterra, a pesar de esto nunca se encontró la roca, lo que nos hace pensar que se desintegró como ha sucedido con millones de ellos._

La joven estaba notablemente consternada.

-¿Qué sucede?, mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz

-Oh, Willy ya vienen no están muy lejos tardarán sólo unos cuántos días. Eso que creyeron ver, no es un meteoro ni un cometa, es una nave de investigación y búsqueda...-dijo la joven con tristeza.

-Muy bien, tú dijiste que me debías algunas explicaciones y me parece que ya es tiempo de que me las vayas diciendo. -Le dijo Willy con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó hace muchísimo tiempo. Verás, yo soy descendiente de una serie de guerreros, tanto mi padre como mi madre fueron de lo más select y destacado en la armada de Dorabia poco antes del "Gran Período de Paz", o "Gran Acuerdo", que es también como se le conoce, tenemos ya mucho de que nuestras guerras se limitan a los más altos estratos de elite gubernamental. Como te lo dije con anterioridad, los avances en manipulación genética han dado grandes frutos y uno de ellos es la relevación del poder hacia ese sector.

Cuando nací yo, fui criada en los cuartos-casa de reclutamiento de los posibles prospectos para ser soldados GLOBALES. Como te lo dije antes, mi vida yo la recuerdo a partir de cerca de lo que equivaldría a los 12 años humanos. Serek uno de los más brillantes científicos y que más ha aportado al avance de esta ciencia se empezó a ocupar de mí. Él se encargó de que además de recibir el entrenamiento GLOBAL, obtuviera asignaturas extras de conocimiento y pruebas psicométricas. Prácticamente parecían haber perfeccionado la raza hasta un punto que permitiría a cualquiera de nosotros poseer todas las características y habilidades que se pudieran desarrollar en técnicas de batalla e intelectuales haciendo de nosotros una especie de titán o semidioses. Pero yo no quería eso.

La conversación de Sahira se volvió más lenta y baja de voz. Querían que entrara en un programa gubernamental para elegir a un nuevo mandatario, un líder, para es proceso te hacen utilizar durante un largo tiempo una armadura que te cubre por completo, incluso son tan iguales que no distingues las que pudieran ser femeninas de las masculinas.

Willy se encontraba notablemente sorprendido. ¿pero porqué hacen eso?

-Muy simple, todos los habitantes tienen la oportunidad de asistir a las diversas pruebas que se les realizan a los posibles lideres así que tu no te influenciarías por saber si uno es un ser perteneciente al sexo femenino o masculino o de algún otro planeta...simplemente ganaría el que llevara a cabo todas las competencias sin más ni más. Además la misma gente que los apoya no sabe ni el momento de su prueba ni saben si se trata del turno de la gente con quien trabaja de manera que no pueden hacer ningún tipo de trampa.

Yo debía presentarme para recibir la armadura y comenzar el período de pruebas pero decidí no hacerlo. Escapé. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo viajando pero debía abastecerme...lo hice en 2 o 3 ocasiones en distintos puertos espaciales pero cuando pasé por este sistema solar algo parecido a un rayo golpeó mi nave.

Sahira volteó a ver a Willy, directo a sus hermosos ojos y agregó:

-Y me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer¿huirías para siempre?

-Por supuesto que no. Tenía un plan; pensaba llegar hasta uno de los más avanzados planetas que entraran en el protocolo de neutralidad. Pedir que me examinaran para ver si tenía el chip, y que me lo extirparan, después de eso sería libre y me iría a algún lejano y pacífico planeta a vivir mi existencia lejos de...bueno lejos de todo ese espantoso y riguroso sistema militar de biotecnología, pues estaba harta de estar sirviendo a los intereses de alguien que ni siquiera se preocupaba por mi, líderes que ni conocía, para que en cualquier momento dispusieran de mi vida, como si yo misma no fuera su dueña. La mirada de la chica era cabisbaja, y su voz se apagó.

Y titubeando un poco, con lentitud Willy colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de la joven, deseaba hacerle sentir su apoyo pero no estaba acostumbrado al trato con las personas por eso se le dificultaba, Sahira le agradeció el sincero gesto con una suave sonrisa. Para Willy fue más que suficiente.


	14. Capítulo 14 Una Riña Pendiente II

Hola, cómo les va?, bueno jejeje tenemos varias cuestiones a tratar. Primero que nada saludos a todos los que han seguido este cuento, me alegra que les vaya gustando. Ok, estamos con que caps. largos o cortos he ahí el dilema, lo que pasa es que yo escribo lo que considero debe de ir unicamente, no alargo ni relleno. Y según salen quedan, aunque hubo unos larguísimos que si subdividí por cuestión práctica para todos. **Asunto 2**, a todos uds...por favor con confianza pueden dirigir sus preguntas a mí, todo lo que deseen cuestionarme, ya no le pregunten a Gabby, porque esta historia la escribí yo. Ella no lo sabe todo acerca de mi cuento. Pueden escribirme a y con gusto responderé todo lo que me pregunten . **Asunto 3** El cap. anterior es super importante para que les quede claro muchas de las cosas tanto de este como del cuento de Gabby SUEÑOS EN EL FIRMAMENTO, así que préstenle mucha atención. De nuevo saludos a Nako, un agradecimiento especial por prestarme su compu de nuevo, para subir los caps 13 y 14. **Asunto 4** el famoso ¨PARCHE¨ del que Gabby tanto habla. Lo que sucede es que la autora de Trampa Chocolatosa iba a venir a visitarme a Monterrey y yo no había acabado el cuento, el caso es que me faltaba el cap. 15 y la verdad no me nacía escribir nada, y aunque tenia una idea no la había desarrollado. Así que me salí por la tangente e hice un cap. de relleno que Gabby de inmediato detectó bautizándolo con el nombre ¨parche¨. A partir de ahí, y bajo promesa de reescribirlo, WILLY´s TRUE LOVE ha estado poniéndome gorro con eso y con que ya lo quiere leer. Así que espero acabarlo esta noche para subirlo el martes a más tardar, que voy a Valle Oriente, zona donde hay un excelente ciber café donde puedo subir más caps. Saludos a mi mamá -jaja como en la tele- que también está leyendo Azúcar en Forma de Estrellas!!!.

Atte.

Nuria Chapa

Capítulo 14 

"Una Riña Pendiente II"

Sci 1 despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trató de llevar sus manos a la nuca para sentir la ubicación del golpe, pero no pudo estaba inmobilizado por una cuerda laser. Se encontraba en algo parecido a un enorme hangar o nave industrial, llena de pesada y oxidada maquinaria, uno que otro vehículo en estado de chatarra o reparación, cajas cubiertas por enormes lonas y gigantescos ventiladores. El piso estaba sucio y escuchó el retumbar de unos pasos firmes y seguros que se acercaban a él. Thery Khal, se acercó lo suficiente y le propinó una patada en el estómago.

-Eso es de parte de FORCE 1, con mucho desprecio para tí.

-Gracias, si lo ves dale mis saludos

-Me alegra que conserves el buen humor pues te hará falta cuando te entregue a él no sabes cuántas ganas tiene de verte después de tu desacato, tu atrevimiento¡maldito!, ahora dime ¿dónde está?

-¿Quién?

Esta vez Thery Kal lo golpeó en la cara haciéndolo sangrar de la boca, lo tomó por el cabello y le levantó la cabeza

-¡No te hagas el imbécil conmigo!, si por mi fuera te mataba en este instante, pero necesito llevarte al menos con conciencia hasta FORCE 1, y tu sabes a quién busco, a quien busca él¿dónde está?...

Sci 1 guardó silencio y lo miró con un profundo odio

-No será tan sencillo Thery, lo siento por ti, y lo siento mucho...

-Te arrastraré a tu nave y me mostrarás las coordenadas de su ubicación o verás que yo mismo me encargaré de hundirte hasta para la JOR y serás exiliado al más apestoso y horrible planeta penitenciario, donde me encargaré de asesinarte personalmente. Estoy seguro de que le tuviste que haber puesto un nano-chip, uno no deja que sus mascotas anden por ahí sin manera de poderlas localizar en caso de que se escapen.

Sci 1 lo miraba con una sonrisa sardónica que denotaba una burla dejada de miedo.

Thery Khal lo tomó de la cuerda laser que sujetaba sus pies y lo llevó hasta la nave, colocó un collar de aturdimiento, y lo desató colocándolo de frente a su propia nave.

-Ahora ¡dame la maldita ubicación!

Sci 1 sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso lo dejaría inconciente y aturdido, así que prendió el motor del astronave para reconocer el teclado y sus variables, pulsó unos botones y apareció una secuencia de números y códigos, una voz electrónica comenzó a enunciar:

_**Sujeto del:** PROGRAMA GLOBAL_

_**Nombre clave:** PRUEBA TRANSGÉNICA 28_

_**ALIAS DE CLAVE**: SAHIRA_

_**UBICACION:** sistema solar FIOLDARNO_

_**PLANETA:** SALETI_

**_Tiempo transcurrido desde esta última transmisión 345 Keli kams_**

-Ahí tienes Thery¿Algo más en que te pueda servir?

-Claro camina hacia mi nave para no tener que arrastrar y cargar tu cadáver- le respondió él.

-Me vas a acompañar en esta búsqueda Viecem, y si no se encuentra ella ahí, créeme te aseguro que te arrepentirás y suplicaras que te crea cualquier dato por el que quieras sustituirme estos. TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR, ahora ¡¡¡camina!!!.

Sci 1, caminaba tratando de idear alguna forma de escapar, sabía que esa transmisión no era la última de rastreo de Sahira y Thery pronto lo descubriría, el tiempo se agotaba y no lo iba a desperdiciar.


	15. Capítulo 15 Fuera de la Fábrica

Hola a todos y todas esta ves seré breve, pues el capítulo es muy largo, le recomiendo que vayan al tocador o pasen a la dulcería por un refresco y palomitas antes de sentarse a leer. Ni modo así quedó y fue la idea original de lo que yo en realidad quería hacer. Con ustedes: **"el parche**". NOTA: apartir de hoy ya no hay que decirle así, no saben el trabajo que me costó escribir y editar, ahi me perdonarán si se fue una falta de ortografía o redacción. ATTE. NURIA

Capítulo 15

"Fuera de la Fábrica"

Willy se encontraba ante Sahira y le había comunicado una noticia que la había llenado de alegría. Estaban en el Cuarto del Chocolate, y la joven de Dorabia no veía la hora de ejecutar el plan.

-¿Quiéres decir que saldremos de la fábrica¿De veras podremos ir a la ciudad?

-Ha ha! pues sí, pero no te recomiendo que te emociones demasiado. Tendremos que ir a un hospital, y debemos ser discretos, será la única forma de pasar desapercibidos, además no sé cual pueda ser el procedimiento para retirarte ese nanochip, por eso iremos a un nosocomio de alto renombre.

-Ahhh pasearemos por la Tierra, iré a prepararme...

-Espera un momento Pequeña Estrella Supernova, no puedes salir así a la calle. Necesitas un disfraz, digo uno humano, pues si salieras así pareciera que saliste del carnaval de Nueva Orleans...

-JAJAJAJA, ya lo sé he visto su primitiva pantalla de informática, la televisión y me he fijado como camina la gente por la calle, sólo necesito hacer unas breves reparaciones a mi clonador atómico de bolsillo.

Sahira daba unas pulsaciones y ajustes apuntándolo hacia donde Willy se encontraba, disparó entonces un suave rayo que envolvió el hermoso saco color ciruela, y este comenzó a transformarse en una elegante gabardina negra y larga.

El chocolatero observaba como cambiaba su ropa con total calma, cuando terminó de brillar buscó la mirada de Sahira

-Espero que puedas regresarlo a la normalidad este es mi saco favorito por si no la habías notado...- le dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Ja ja, ya lo sé, y ya sabes que puede regresar a la normalidad en el momento que lo desprograme.

-Está bien, entonces ve a...- Pero Willy no pudo terminar de dictar la orden, antes de que lo dijera Sahira ya había corrido a su habitación a cambiarse.

Ante el espejo y con la televisión prendida junto a ella su ropa se transformaba, a veces algunos colores o texturas eran incompatibles

y desechaba esas ideas de prendas, hasta que después de varios intentos al fin lo logró, estaba muy satisfecha, ya casi parecía humana, usaba unas botas elegantes color café oscuro unos hermosos jeans azul marino a la cadera y un cinto ancho color miel, con unas pequeñas piedras de adorno que se convirtieron en parte de su atuendo, y lo complementó con una blusa sencilla y elegante color marrón de tono combinable con el de su cinto y se colocó una bufanda delgada y larga alrededor del cuello, para terminar con una cálida chamarra verde olivo con unos pequeños bordados de flores.

-¡Mhh ya casi!- pensó para si misma, sólo faltaba algo...

Así que Sahira intentó algo que nunca había hecho...

-A ver que pasaría si...- la joven apunto su rayo hacia sí misma y se maravilló ante el cambio.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, era algo como unos golpes sordos.

-Sahira¿cuánto te falta?, vamos la ropa que te pruebas ¡ni siquiera existe!

-Ya voy ya voy, un momento...

-si ese aparato llegara a manos de las mujeres terrestres seria su perdición.

Abrió la puerta, y de nuevo Willy se sorprendió pero también Sahira.

-¿cómo hiciste eso? -le preguntó el impresionado empresario.

La chica que usaba ya "ropa normal", había logrado hacer que su cabello recogido en una coleta, cambiara casi totalmente de color a un tono de castaño ligero, excepto por un mechón que le colgaba por un lado de la cara y que era rosa, su color original.

Willy sintió un extraño impulso por abrazarla, pero se limitó a observarla reprimiendo lo que sentía. Tenía que admitir que lucía encantadora.

-¡WuaW!, ahora si pareces una humana, esto nos evitará muchas preguntas incómodas.

-¿Y tú ya estás listo?, pensé que te cambiarías.

-Ah sólo me falta algo. El chocolatero de nuevo había recuperado su saco color ciruela y como siempre portaba su sombrero de copa y bastón. De inmediato sacó unos lentes oscuros y se los colocó -Ahora si, vámonos.

Más tarde abordaron un hermoso y lujoso automóvil que Willy iba a conducir, Sahira se acomodó junto a él y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. El empresario notó que radiaba de felicidad, realmente deseaba ver el mundo desde afuera. Así que le pareció excelente que el frío de ese día no estuviera tan inclemente como en algunos de los anteriores, incluso por momentos salía el sol.

Salieron de la fábrica con rumbo al hospital atravesando la ciudad. Todo sorprendía a la joven, los autos, los edificios, la gente, las tiendas...todo.

Instantes después al llegar al nosocomio de salud pidieron una cita, como era un hospital privado y por lo tanto bastante caro y exclusivo tanto los guardias y la enfermera recepcionista en turno no hicieron ningún comentario al notar la excéntrica presencia del afamado empresario Willy Wonka que se hacía acompañar por una joven un tanto extraña.

-Buenos días señorita, me gustaría ver si podría darnos una cita con un médico general. -se dirigió Willy a la enfermera tras el mostrador.

Sahira aguardaba atrás de él mientras con disimulo observaba todo a su alrededor.

De pronto las manos de la joven comenzaron a arderle, se las miró con extrañeza, y luego volteó hacia ambos costados pero no vio nada, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió virar su cabeza hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño como de 4 años que se había acercado a ella y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Hola pequeño.- Y se agachó un poco para verlo mejor. Notó que uno de sus brazos estaba algo lastimado pues lo apoyaba en un cabestrillo.

La joven de Dorabia escuchó entonces una voz a lo lejos, pero sus manos seguían ardiendo.

-¡Erick! no molestes a la muchacha, ya te he dicho que no debes hablar con gente que no conoces.

-Era la madre del niño, que se acercaba despacio llamándolo.

-Oh no se preocupe por favor, no me molesta.

El pequeño seguía observando a Sahira...

-Mamá¡mírala tiene los ojos color rosas!

-Hijo ya te he dicho que es de mala educación mirar a la gente así. Discúlpelo por favor- dijo la madre mientras lo levantaba en brazos.

-¿Qué te pasó pequeño? -le preguntó la dorabiana

-Me caí de un árbol y me lastimé el brazo.

Sahira llevó una de sus manos al brazo del pequeño, instintivamente y sin pensarlo, sentía como una extraña y cálida energía fluía por unos segundos.

Mientras tanto Willy terminaba de hablar con la enfermera.

-Ahh de acuerdo esperaremos en la sala. ¿Dijo Dr. Stern?, verdad. Correcto.

Willy se volteó para buscar a Sahira y se topó con la escena de la madre y el niño,

-Bueno creo que está bien, ya nos vamos. Dile adió a la muchacha.- La señora con el pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a alejarse. La chica solo escuchó a lo lejos lo que el infante le decía a la señora.

-¿Mamá me pueden quitar ya el yeso?, ya no me duele el brazo.

-Ay mi hijito que cosas dices...

De regresó con Willy y Sahira, este le preguntó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, mis manos ardían y al tocarlo desapareció esa sensación.

-Esta bien, vamos a la sala de espera ¿la ves?- le indico Willy- es aquella con sillones y máquinas de café.

Esperaron muy poco tiempo y momentos después un joven medico se acercó a ambos.

-¿Sr. Wonka?

-¿Sí?

-Acompáñenme por favor.

Ya en el consultorio del doctor. Willy habló.

-Verá esta joven que trabaja para mí, -Sahira lo volteó a ver con extrañeza- ha sentido unos períodos de dolor, al parecer tiene algo que no corresponde a su cuerpo.

El doctor los miraba con suspicacia. Y volteó a ver a aquella extraña joven lucía de perfecta salud.

-De acuerdo señorita podría describirme que siente.

-Dr. Si le puedo decir pero podría yo preguntarle algo?

-Claro adelante.

-¿Cuentan aquí con un equipo rudimentario o básico de ECO DOPPLER?, necesitaría que se me realice un examen con ese para saber si tengo una aparato...-Willy intervino

-Si lo que quiso decir para ver si tiene un órgano, mal...verá es que ella es de otro lugar de uno muy lejano de aquí y no está familiarizada...

-De acuerdo puedo ordenar su ECCO DOPPLER pero sí necesito que me diga que síntomas tiene. Al pobre médico no dejaba de parecerle extraña toda la situación en general, pero decidió seguir adelante pues aunque se sabía por los medios de comunicación que Willy Wonka era un magnate generoso, no deseaba arriesgarse a que le pusieran alguna demanda, después de todo era un empresario de bastante renombre comercial y poder económico.

-De acuerdo le diré. Más que nada han sido una serie de punzaciones parecidas descargas eléctricas desde el centro del diafragma entre los pulmones, estas se extienden desde el abdomen alto hasta los músculos del bajo. En intervalos de 5 a 8,y que van en aumento exponencial de 10 en 10.

-El doctor se le quedó viendo con un airé de sorpresa pues la descripción no sólo era bien lograda sino precisa.

-¿Es usted médica?

-No doctor. Sólo estudié algunos datos en internet.-

La chica sonrió.

El facultativo tomó algunos datos en su libreta, y les extendió un papel. De acuerdo pasen al piso 2 por su Ecco Doppler. Cuando los resultados estén listos me los harán llegar. Ahí les dirán el tiempo de espera.

Al salir de la oficina. Willy le preguntó a Sahira

-¿Doppler?

-Si recuerda el "efecto Doppler", acerca de los sonidos que se alejan y su fuerza también. Es un sistema de radar en medicina . Me he dado tiempo de documentarme, si no hubiera podido explicarme jeje.

-Los hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Casi concluyes el curso de "Humanos 1" ha ha

Sus pasos los llevaron al piso indicado y ahí se le pidió a Sahira que se despojara de sus objetos metálicos, después de haber llenado una breve forma con sus datos. La enfermera encargada le pidió que se acostara en la camilla especial. La chica se los quitó pero miró a Willy mudamente.

El chocolatero sostenía en sus manos el cinturón y la chamarra de la dorabiana junto con su comunicador neurolingüístico.

Un residente médico asesor y que estaba en la etapa de aprendizaje y práctica junto con la enfermera comenzaron a manejar el aparato. La camilla fue introducida con lentitud en una oquedad cilíndrica y un diagrama de la figura de la chica apreció en la pantalla que estaba manejando el personal del hospital. El joven médico se sorprendió al ver los datos que arrojaba el sistema, se acercó a la muchacha pues aún no entraba por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-kei lo?

Willy de inemediato se acercó. Disculpe doctor, es que ella no es de aquí, habla muy poco nuestro idioma. Permítame preguntarle a ella lo que necesite usted saber.

-Claro sr. Wonka, le cuestionaba si se encuentra ella bien.

Willy se dirigió a ella:

-¿Et meiri led?

-Atem lad, peil ta

Con suma discreción el chocolatero se retiró de la muñeca derecha el comunicador neurolingüístico.

-Dice que está perfectamente doctor.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Sr. Wonka en estos momentos se está llevándola cabo el estudio Doppler. Pero he notado que esta chica tiene una extraña constitución ósea, sanguínea y muscular. Pero lo más extraño es que hay un par de apéndices unidos a sus sistema nervioso...

-Doctor, afortundamente esta joven no nos entiende. Pero resulta que nació cerca de un área de guerras, donde se han detectado algunos niveles de radiación. Y ella es muy sensible a esas cuestiones¿comprende?. -Le dijo Willy en un tono amable pero determinado.

El facultativo que parecía sorprendido y un tanto asustado asintió.-El empresario prosiguió:

-Así que le voy a pedir que no le pregunte nada de eso, usted no tiene idea de todo lo que ha tenido que superar. Sólo necesitamos saber si ella tiene un pequeño agente no correspondiente a su cuerpo, talvez algo metálico.

-De acuerdo Sr. Wonka.

Al término de aquella conversación. Concluyó también el estudio. La enfermera le ayudo a la joven a bajar de la mesa y ella le agradeció en su idioma. La ayudante se limito a observarla con extrañeza.

Después de recuperar sus efectos y el idioma. El doctor les dijo que los resultado estarían en aproximadamente 20 minutos. Así que si quería podían ir a la sala de espera antes de hablar con el Dr. Stern que era quien los había atendido.

El tiempo transcurrió y al estar de nuevo ante el médico general este se sorprendió sobremanera al ver los resultados arrojados por el estudio. Comenzaba a tener algunas sospechas, ridículas sospechas que desde luego de haber compartido con otros colegas lo hubieran tachado de loco o insano o no apto para ejercer la medicina. Si ya de por sí la situación era extraña, ahora lo era más. Comenzaba a creer que el raro color de ojos de aquella misteriosa joven no era debido a ningún uso de lentes de contacto, ni su adecuada descripción, ni extraños síntomas. Era un tipo de caso que jamás había visto.

-¿Y bien doctor¿podría decirnos si hay algún ínfimo aparato en el cuerpo de mi asistente?- preguntó Willy Wonka, con un dejo de impaciencia.

-Eh..si veo aquí, a parte de muchas otras cosas que no corresponden con un cuerpo humano normal, un punto plateado en medio de una de las fibras de los músculos del abdomen alto. No está a profundidad realmente así que no será de gran problema extraerlo con una pequeña incisión y aspiradora quirúrgica. Deduzco que el corte no será de más de un centímetro de largo.

-Oh excelente. ¿Y cuándo le pueden realizar esa pequeña operación?.

-Esta misma tarde si les parece bien. Sólo debo programar el quirófano, la operación es sencilla, pero debemos tener todos los cuidados.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo los espero a las 16:00 horas. Y que la paciente no haya consumida nada dos horas antes de la marcada de su tiempo de intervención. Aquí esta la factura. -Les dijo extendiéndoles un papel con elegante diseño y logotipo del prestigioso hospital.- Pueden pagar en caja con la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias doctor Stern. -Willy estrechó su mano.

Y juntos, la joven de Dorabia y el empresario salieron de la oficina.

Al salir del nosocomio de salud y abordar el auto del empresario Sahira se dirigió a Willy con una sonrisa...

-¿Y bien qué vamos a hacer en estas tres horas que tenemos?

-Mhhh¿regresamos a la fábrica? ha ha, es broma.

-No, quiero hacer algo bastante humano

-¿Te llevo a pasear?

-¡Siiii!

-Iremos a dar un paseo por la plaza y zona comercial. Mhh lo bueno es que como son horas de oficina no habrá demasiada gente. Eso es una ventaja Ha ha, ya que no habrá personas molestas.

Las calles eran algo conservadoras, pero interesantes, juntos después de estacionar el auto y colocarse Willy un abrigo negro por encima de su saco, junto con sus ya utilizados lentes oscuros caminaron por algunos comercios en una zona muy exclusiva, hasta llegar a una placita al aire libre con diversos restaurantes y cafés.

-Bueno, mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz si quieres comer algo ligero deberá de ser en esta primera hora.

-Está bien si quiero.

Se instalaron en una mesa de un acogedor café tipo italiano, y un amable mesero los atendió. Sahira se sorprendía de ver a otros humanos y de tantas edades, pues cerca de donde ellos estaban había un matrimonio de ancianos con semblante alegre, y en otra un poco más lejos una familia con un bebé, y un par de gemelas rubias de aproximadamente 8 años, más allá una profesionista en traje sastre muy distinguida y con una lap absorta en sus tareas. Cerca en otro restaurante contiguo un grupo de animados estudiantes universitarios de varias nacionalidades pero al fin de cuentas amigos, de pronto vio pasar a una pareja de jóvenes de color con coloridos atuendos bastante étnicos. La chica se sentía muy feliz el mundo humano era increíble, aunque sabía que también había guerras y problemas como en casi todos lados.

La interesada dorabiana y Willy Wonka, comieron algo en el café, sin tardar mucho y siguieron su camino.

Todos los escaparates llamaban la tención de Sahira, estaban decorados con motivos de San Valentín y continuamente ella jalaba con su fuerza a Willy de una lado para otro. De hecho en repetidas ocasiones sentía la necesidad de sostener su sombrero para que este no se fuera a caer.

-Ey, tranquila mi pequeña Estrella Supernova, podemos ver todo lo que quieras.

Willy Wonka se había quedado absorto viendo una pequeña chocolatería danesa que tenía unos bellísimos envoltorios, se sorprendió al ver que a parte de lo que producían ahí también, había un letrero que rezaba la leyenda "Chocolates Wonka de venta aquí". Y el empresario se remontó a la época en el que él también tenía su primera tienda de dulces. Un gritito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oh mira esto Willy!, esta debe ser la ropa del período de calor del ciclo de la estación de verano, debe ser por eso que aún los humanos no la usan, digo porque no veo a nadie que la lleve.

Willy que estaba más retirado volteó hacia arriba para leer en el letrero de la tienda el nombre de la exclusiva firma "Victoria´s Secret", y en el escaparate la fotografía de una esbelta modelo de mirada seductora y alas de ángel, que lucía un coordinado de ropa interior con encaje parecía sonreírle. Se sonrojó un poco, y se acercó a la joven. Esta es ropa interior Sahira, de mujer...

Por un momento la chica parecía no entender, pero luego su expresión cambió.

-Ah, oh, si ya veo, ja ja ¡que torpe!

-Si no te preocupes vamos sigamos viendo.

Llegaron juntos hasta una plaza muy grande y hermosa, no había tantas familias, pero si uno que otro grupo escolar de primaria de paseo. Algunos niños y niñas reconocieron a Willy, y le gritaban.

-¡Sr. Wonka!

-¡Wuaw¿es él de verdad?

-¡Si es el de los chocolates!

La maestras del grupo unas jóvenes en uniforme de institución conminaban a los niños a que mantuvieran su fila y no se dispersaran.

Willy los saludó con la mano y de lejos.

-Ha ha, así está mejor, de lejos y controlados. Escomo ver bestezuelas en un zoológico sin peligro a que te dañen o molesten.

-¡Willy!- le dijo Sahira.

-¿Qué? Ha ha ha

Pasearon cerca del lago, y alimentaron a los cisnes y patos que nadaban cerca, descansaron cerca en unas cómodas bancas y esperaron ya lo último del tiempo para volver al hospital. La renovada esperanza de Willy por considerar que talvez Sahira podría quedarse con él un poco más de tiempo lo llenaba de alegría y se sentía ligero. La joven observaba a los cisnes pues le habían parecido muy hermosos. De pronto él se percató de algo, estaba teniendo una cita con ella y ni siquiera lo había notado, dedujo que había sido por lo espontáneo que salió todo y pensó que así era mucho mejor. Después de un poco más de tiempo Willy le habló:

-O.k, mi joven Estrella Fugaz, es hora de regresar al hospital.

-Vamos entonces.- Y lanzó a los cisnes los últimos granos de alimento que había sacado de la maquinita expendedora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el hospital Sahira estaba lista para la operación. En realidad no era algo tan complicado así que Willy confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien. Él estaba en la sala de espera, mientras leía unos diarios y se informaba de algunos movimientos financieros.

Mientras La joven de Dorabia ya estaba en la sala de operaciones con una suave bata verde acua y con anestesia local. La cirugía comenzaba y el filo del fino visturí hacía una pequeña incisión en la suave y clara piel de la visitante estelar.

En la sala del nosocomio, el chocolatero dejaba la sección de economía y tomó la de Tecnología y Variedad, y al pasar las páginas una nota llamó su atención:

**_"Nuevo Cometa de Paso"_**

_El centro de la NASA ha localizado un nuevo cometa, no es muy grande, pero se espera que pase por la Tierra en un lapso de 7 u 8 días, se había considerado que fuera uno de los conocidos "aerolitos" pero se descartó al inferir un poco sobre el material del que está constituido. Este fue descubierto por un científico de nombre..._

Willy cerró de golpe el periódico, había un evidente gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Si lo que Sahira le dijo en la biblioteca era cierto estaban a unas horas de encontrarla.

Respiró profundo y exhaló para tranquilizarse. La única esperanza de que esa pesadilla de persecución terminara era que se le lograra retirar ese nano chip de inmediato.

Así que decidió confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien a partir de ahí, ese era su mayor deseo en esos momentos. Se quedó recordando los momentos que acaban de vivir, y recordó con humor la confusión de Sahira por la ropa interior. Sonrió ensimismado, y se levantó para descansar de estar sentado y ver por la ventana oteando el cielo.

-¿Sr. Wonka?

-¿Sí?

-La operación ha sido un éxito, y la joven ya está lista para abandonar el hospital, sólo tiene que llenar una forma y pagar la cirugía.

-¡Oh, magnífico¿puedo verla?

-Se está cambiando en este momento ella saldrá por su propio pié en unos instantes aunque está algo débil. No hace falta que le diga que debe de ayudarla hasta que se sienta con fuerzas suficientes.

-Como debe de ser doctor.-le confirmó Willy con una amplia sonrisa

Sahira ya salía caminando despacio y con su mano derecha apoyada en el abdomen alto. Willy se apresuró a ayudarla y la tomó por la cintura. Vamos, siéntate aquí en lo que termino los trámites.

El doctor se despidió y le echó una última mirada a esa rara joven. El afamado empresario terminó de llenar las formas y extendió un cheque que cubría los gastos del hospital.

-Vámonos.- Y ayudó a Sahira a levantarse.

Juntos se retiraron del lugar. Y ya estando cómodamente instalados en el auto Willy le preguntó a Sahira:

-¿Y bien¿cómo estás?

-Estaré como nueva en un rato más, muchas gracias por pagar la operación, aunque este lugar es muy bello, primitivo pero muy bello.- Y se durmió. La anestesia no le había sentado bien.

Willy condujo con suavidad hasta la fábrica, la cual era iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, el atardecer estaba en frente y era el ocaso de un hermoso día, uno lleno de renovadas esperanzas para los dos.


	16. Capítulo 16 Invitación

Capítulo 16

"Invitación"

El hangar ¨N¨ donde la dorabiana se encontraba arreglando su vehículo estelar estaba rodeado de piezas mecánicas, manchas de aceite algunos trapos sucios y tornillos, también se encontraban tiradas cerca de ella tanto herramientas terrestres mecánicas como auxiliares de los que su propia nave ya traía consigo.

Sahira sentía constantemente una mortificación y delirio de persecución, aunque habían pasado ya algunos días. Sabía que aunque el chip de nano tecnología había sido removido ya, aún le quedaba la señal de rastreo que había dejado tras de si la última búsqueda y si todo fuera como ella peor temía aunque ya no lo tuviera de todas formas no tardarían demasiado en dar con ella. Por eso debía alejarse aunque fuera por un tiempo.

La joven pensaba en lo difícil que ahora resultaba su escapatoria, por un lado deseaba ser libre, y jamás ser vuelta a encontrar por nadie de su mundo, pero por otro lado no quería alejarse de Willy, era agradable estar a su lado y su compañía era algo que jamás había tenido y sin duda echaría muchísimo de menos...

Ella había convertido su vestido en una especie de mono largo y blanco y su cabello lucía completamente atado en una larga coleta que le cubría la espalda, definitivamente, muchísimo más cómodo para trabajar en la reparación de su nave, o más bien en sus retoques finales pues esta estaba ya casi lista por completo, hacía unas soldaduras menores bajo un grueso casco de seguridad, cuando apagó el soplete. Se enderezó y respiró con alivio a la vez que se retiraba la careta del rostro...

-Al fin...-dijo en voz baja-

-Veo que ya has terminado- le respondió Willy que se encontraba de pié tras ella y tenía ya un rato observándola...

-Ah, Willy, si he terminado, -y desvió su mirada, ciertamente sentía que casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos, y sabía lo que él percibía y lo que significaba el hecho de que estuviera ya listo su vehículo...

-Sahira, por favor¿qué sucede?

-Sabes qué pronto deberé partir¿no es así?

-Si lo sé, mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz, y créeme que no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Sahira cerró los ojos con fuerza y dolor, a la vez que ocultaba su rostro.

El empresario se acercó a ella y tomó con su mano derecha su cara y la dirigió a la de su propia mirada.

-Vamos no pensemos en cosas tristes en este momento, he venido a invitarte a una cena muy especial. – Le dijo Willy con un suave tono de voz que sin duda era reconfortante.

-Y ¿de qué se trata?

-Mañana es el día de San Valentín, y creo que lo justo es que si yo me dedico a hacer chocolates y dulces para alegrar la vida de la gente...tenga derecho pasar este día con alguien muy especial ¿no crees?, entonces ¿qué dices¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar? Sahira sonrió a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarlo

-Ahhh Willy¡¡¡claro y absolutamente que sí!!!,¡será un gran honor!

Willy correspondió a su abrazo, aunque en el fondo sentía que se estaba destrozando ante la inminente noticia de su partida.

Desafortunadamente Willy Wonka era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a dar una especie de "actuación" para aquellos que lo trataban en cuyo caso fuera necesario. Así que se cuestionaba; ¿por cuánto tiempo podría continuar así?, haciéndose "el fuerte"¿por cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquella simpatía con barreras invisibles que le permitían siempre tener el control de todo?, incluidos sus sentimientos...Justo ahora que cada pensamiento y acción por mínimo que fuera parecía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la necesitaba desesperadamente, que nunca había conocido a una joven tan hermosa, tan dulce pero sobre todo sincera y desinteresada, que lo apreciara por lo que él simplemente era...

¿Por cuánto tiempo?...

Sahira lo observaba ensimismarse en silencio y sonrió con timidez.


	17. Capítulo 17 San Valentín 1a Parte

Capítulo 17

"SAN VALENTIN/Primera Parte"

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, un golpe no muy fuerte pero firme y constante despertó a Sahira, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y dijo:

-¡Un momento por favor!, -se incorporó haciendo a un lado las tibias sábanas moradas y la mullida almohada y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que aunque había seguido nevando durante la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y era un hermoso día, la gente se encontraba feliz en la calle...

Se dirigió entonces a la puerta y se notó que se escuchaba una tenue música de cuerdas tras la puerta, se extrañó un poco de lo que sucedía y abrió, ella esperaba ver a Willy, pero en su lugar se encontró con una comitiva de oompa loompas con sus típicos uniformes en tonos de rojo y de blanco, tres de ellos cargaban una charola con viandas cubierta por una tapa metálica muy bonita, otro traía un hermoso ramo de rosas atado con satinados y tornasoles listones en color melón, que variaban desde tonos rosados claros hasta rojo intenso, otro oompa loompa tocaba con maestría un pequeño violín a su escala bastante fino y elegante y otro le entregaba una nota de parte de Willy que decía:

_"Mi Pequeña Estrella Fugaz:_

_Muchas felicidades por este primer día terrícola de San Valentín, debo decirte que hoy es un día sumamente ocupado pues debo estar al pendiente de muchos aspectos económicos de mi fábrica pero te aseguro que te veré por la tarde para que celebremos juntos. Así que espero que disfrutes de este delicioso desayuno hecho especialmente para ti, y esperes noticias mías a las 18:00 horas en tu habitación."_

_Con cariño_

_Willy Wonka_

Sahira sonrió e invitó a pasar a los oompa loompas, los cuales depositaron con cuidado las viandas y su obsequio en una mesita contigua a su cama y salieron despidiéndose formalmente de ella. Al salir los oompa loompas de su habitación, la joven se aproximó a la charola de comida y al destaparlo un exquisito aroma dulce impregnó el ambiente a su alrededor, se maravilló al ver el excelso y apetitoso desayuno que Willy le envió; había hot cakes con forma de corazón y tres diferentes tipos de mieles: de fresa, de maple y de colmena, una hermosa copa llena de frutas que en su mayoría Sahira jamás había visto, tales como ciruelas, fresas, kiwis y manzanas, también contenía aquella magnifica fuente, una tortilla prensada de huevo con papa rayada, jugo de naranja y una taza de chocolate caliente. Junto a todo esto había además una hermosa caja de chocolates "WONKA", con la mejor elección de confitería de San Valentín.

-¡Uf, creo que esto es demasiado para mi!, pero haré el intento por probar todo.

Se sentó a desayunar y prendió la tele, comenzó a dar vuelta a los canales y llamó su atención uno donde glamorosas modelos lucían encantadores vestidos de ensueño, mientras caminaban y sonreían sobre una pasarela, a la vez que se escuchaba la voz de un anunciante que qué decía;

-Y ya lo saben amigas, lo mejor de la moda para lucir gloriosa en esa cena o fiesta especial lo tenemos para tí en Hoshi´s FASHION HOUSE, hogar de la alta costura, en existencia vestidos cocktail, novias, XV añ...-ZUM-

Sahira apagó la tele y pensó:

-¡Oh!, debo lucir linda esta noche, veamos...

Tomó su clonador de partículas y empezó a concentrarse, su ropa comenzó a cambiar, ella se sentía algo preocupada, pero haría lo posible por no empañar la alegría de aquel día especial.

Mientras tanto Willy Wonka tenía sus propios problemas. Se encontraba en su habitación y varios oompa loompas lo acompañaban, era cerca ya de la hora de la comida y él no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Ha ha, está bien se lo pediré... pero pronto se irá ¿no¿qué caso tiene?- Wily se contestaba a sí mismo-

Los oompa loompas trepados en banquitos de distintos tamaños y alturas, se encontraban tomándole medidas de bastilla y espalda, el afamado y nervioso empresario se encontraba inmóvil y con los brazos extendidos.

-Ha ha ha¡Pero si no lo hago, si no le digo lo que siento por ella, no me lo podré perdonar nunca!, después de todo ¡talvez cambie de parecer, y se quede a mi lado!

El oompa loompa diseñador de modas estaba de pié y en silencio lo observaba y asentía.

-Ha ha- y todo esto ¿porqué se los estoy contando a ustedes? -los oompa loompas rieron al instante y brevemente.

-Bueno ya no importa, ahora lo que necesito es que terminen este traje para en la noche ¿kay?

Los pigmeos seres salieron de su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta Willy logró escuchar estruendosas carcajadas tras de esta, decidió ignorarlos. Se sentía verdaderamente nervioso, esta era sin duda su primera cita formal en años, y lo que se daba cuenta que sentía por Sahira era por demás especial, pero aunque se sentía feliz por la futura velada, no dejaba de pensar en que ella pronto se alejaría de su lado y eso le dolía terriblemente, así que tomó su sombrero y su bastón, ingresó a su ascensor de cristal y se dedicó a continuar sus labores en la fábrica, tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, intentando mantenerse invulnerable aunque cada vez le resultara más difícil.

Eran ya alrededor de las 18:00 hrs. faltaban escasos minutos, y Sahira sentía un nerviosismo desmesurado, se alegraba de que el excelso desayuno de aquella mañana hubiera sido a esas horas, pues de haber sido en ese instante no habría podido probar ni un bocado.

Sentía algo extraño, una alegría incomparable que jamás había experimentado, ella miraba por la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse sus rosados ojos estaban casi siempre puestos en el cielo temía que en cualquier instante apareciera alguna nave o surgiera un fulgor que si duda sería su signo de partida, como una especie de señal tipo balazo que da inicio a una vertiginosa carrera. De pronto sus pensamientos la devolvían a la fábrica, pensar en Willy la tranquilizaba y entristecía a la vez, aquel encantador hombre de extraños -o diferentes- hábitos y a veces proceder la hacía sentir protegida y apreciada por lo que ella era, una especie de simple mortal perteneciente a cualquier rincón del infinito en una búsqueda de libertad y ahora al parecer de amor o ternura...ni siquiera ella estaba segura pero tenía la certeza de desear quedarse en ese lugar para siempre a su lado...

De nuevo una suave música de violín se escucho tras su puerta y este sonido la devolvió a la realidad, observó el reloj de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que eran las 18:00 hrs. en punto abrió los ojos con

sorpresa y aspiró profundamente sonrojándose y tratando se tranquilizarse, se acercó con tranquilidad y giró el picaporte, al abrir se dio cuenta de que de nuevo la comitiva de oompa loompas estaba ahí afuera, los observó y les sonrió diciendo:

-Ah ¡hola!

Ocho oompa loompas estaban formados en dos pequeñas filas de 4 y de nuevo portaban sus uniformes alternadamente unos en rojo y otros en blanco, el que estaba más cerca de ella se adelantó y le entregó un pequeño y elegante sobre

-Ah gracias

_Nosotros seremos los encargados de guiarla y escoltarla hasta el recinto donde cenará con el Sr. Wonka._

_Sírvase por favor a seguirnos. Muchas gracias._

-De acuerdo, si es así, iré con ustedes

Comenzó a caminar y ambas filas se alinearon una de cada lado desenrollando y sosteniendo en sus manos un satinado listón rojo muy hermoso, formando una especie de valla a cada lado de sus costados, ella los observó y la curiosidad la asaltó¿qué más sorpresas habría esa tarde y noche¿qué le diría a Willy cuando lo tuviera frente a ella? un suspiro evitó que siguiera divagando mientras caminaba siguiendo a aquellos pigmeos e idénticos hombrecitos.

Siguieron caminando y la condujeron hasta el ascensor de cristal, el cual estaba cubierto en tres de sus paredes interiores con un bello tul color melón pálido, y en la parte de arriba un pequeño y bello adorno de rosas de invernadero en tono rosa viejo con chocolates y flores de azúcar ornamentaba el techo, el piso de aquel transporte estaba recubierto en su totalidad por pétalos de varias flores multicolores que impregnaban con su fragancia el ambiente a su alrededor, los oompa loompas le indicaron a Sahira que entrara y después de ella lo hicieron ellos para apretar el botón que los conduciría al salón, lo oprimieron y el ascensor lejos de "volar" a gran velocidad como siempre lo hacía, avanzó suave pero firme.

Subieron y bajaron algunos cuartos, se deslizaron en horizontal y finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado por el botón del ascensor, el nerviosismo de Sahira iba en aumento pero se contuvo y trato de respirar con profundidad para lograr mantener la calma.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, las flores sobre su cabeza y pétalos bajo sus pies así como el tul enmarcaban su bella imagen, su hermoso vestido era blanco, entallado de la cintura, con un hermoso y femenino escote que terminaba por abrocharse en la espalda y con unos lindísimos pliegues en tela transparente que parecían flotar en lo que era la amplia falda que llegaba a la altura de sus pies, los oompa loompas tomaron la iniciativa y formaron la misma pequeña vaya a cada uno de los costados de la puerta para que ella saliera, y empezó a dar unos tímidos y sordos pasos hacia afuera de este.

El enorme salón era suntuoso, en su elegantísimo piso una enorme estrella regular formada por muchísimos picos hecha con mármol de varios tonos de azul, dorado, blanco y ambar, asemejaba un gran tapete brillante en el centro de aquella estructura circular, había también columnas dóricas blancas y esbeltas en todo alrededor de la estancia, en el techo, un enorme mapa celeste en el que también estaban representadas algunos dioses, diosas y querubines, pintados al fresco y en uno de los extremos del recinto una enorme y hermosa puerta de vidrio que conducía a un bellísimo jardín con danzarinas fuentes se erguía ante los sorprendidos ojos de la dorabiana, todo era muy hermoso...

Se había quedado de pié a unos pasos del ascensor y volteó hacia donde estaban los oompa loompas, pues no veía a Willy por ningún lado, estos de nuevo le indicaron que caminara, y ellos la escoltaron. Atravesó el salón y llegó a la entrada de los hermosos jardines, los oompa loompas salieron y se quedaron en la puerta enmarcando su llegada y ella salió, al poner el primer pié en el pasto una suave y elegante música de cuerdas con un tono un tanto nostálgico comenzó a escucharse, sonrió al admirar aquel jardín de ensueño tan distinto al del cuarto de chocolate volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a los oompa loompas que tocaban aquella música, y siguió caminando, el clima era extraño, aunque fresco las estrellas estaban simuladas por medio de una proyección, pero eran altas y hermosas asemejando estar al exterior, caminando por entre aquellos árboles y plantas de rosal bellamente cultivados y cortados, divisó una plataforma de mármol blanco, una especie de terraza con varios faroles que en su interior tenían velas que brindaban una luz suave y romántica, advirtió entonces que había una mesa preparada para cenar y Willy Wonka, estaba de pie junto a ella esperándola, con una hermosa sonrisa y lucía simple y maravillosamente apuesto, aunque su atuendo no era demasiado distinto, había detalles que lo hacían lucir como de la antigua realeza, Sahira lo miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él...


	18. Capítulo 18 San Valentín 2a Parte

Capítulo 18

"San Valentín 2a. Parte"

Willy portaba un saco similar al que ya utilizaba sólo que entre las betas de traje había unas en hilo dorado, al igual que la piedra de su bastón, en vez de negro con blanco era en color ciruela y oro viejo, y en su sombrero, el listón azul había sido sustituido por uno de similar tono.

Ella simplemente no lo creía sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, y que en cualquier momento despertaría, no podía dar crédito a sus sentidos, el color de las rosas, su aroma, los exquisitos chocolates, el suntuoso salón y los detalles, pero sobre todo la presencia de Willy, estando ella acostumbrada a la estampa del varón militar o científico de su mundo, el chocolatero era muy diferente a cualquier tipo de persona que ella hubiera conocido y no asertaba a entender como un hombre con tan finos rasgos y delicadeza pudiera reunir en su persona tanto porte, encanto y belleza.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz, te esperaba. -Dicho esto Willy tomó su mano e inclinándose un poco depositó un pequeño beso, sin dejar de verla.

-Hola Willy, todo es muy hermoso, muchísimas gracias.

-Me alegro que te agrade pues todo ha sido preparado especialmente para ti. Ahora ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?

-Claro que sí, vamos.

Ambos subieron los pocos escalones que los llevaron hacia la blanca terraza y Willy dispuso una silla para ella, para posteriormente depositar su sombrero en una estructura parecida a un perchero y que se encontraba próxima a la mesa, se sentaron cómodamente y se miraron a los ojos, Sahira se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista.

Dime mi pequeña Estrella Fugaz ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-ejem- si gracias algo fresco. -Ella se sentía nerviosa, así que eso estaría bien-

-De acuerdo- había algunos oompa loompas cerca prestos a atenderlos y de inmediato sirvieron de una elegante jarra de vidrio con líneas doradas un refresco de fresas en agua mineral y hielo fino, el cual tenía un sabor exquisito.

-¡Está delicioso!, dijo Sahira después de probarlo.

Él asintió en silencio

-Ah Willy he estado pensando, yo ya te hablé sobre mí, pero tu no me has dicho nada más sobre ti mismo.

-¿Y qué deseas saber?

-Algo sobre tu vida ¿cómo iniciaste esto¿porqué no hay más humanos cómo tú, en este lugar¿siempre has estado sólo?

-¡Ahh! esas son muchas preguntas pero te responderé aunque sea de poco en poco si de veras deseas saberlo. -Le respondió él en tono amable-

-Verás Sahira, inicié cuando era mucho más joven. Ya que desde pequeño me atrajo mucho el diseño y fabricación de dulces. Así que pasaba buena parte del tiempo observando, aprendiendo como los hacían y probando otros tantos. Hasta que fui creando poco a poco mi imperio primero con una pequeña tienda, hasta hacerla crecer y construir mi fábrica.

La joven lo observaba con atención. Y se percató de que un oompa loompa depositaba ante ella con total limpieza y precisión un pequeño cuenco de crema de verduras y una canasta con exquisitos y humeantes panes con aroma a mantequilla derretida, posteriormente frente al plato extendido de Willy también colocaba un cuenco de crema similar.

-Mhhh delicioso, muchas gracias- dijo esto dirigiéndose al oompa loompa y este se retiró haciendo una breve reverencia.

A lo lejos una suave música de cuerdas amenizaba el ambiente y su conversación.

-Comamos -agregó Willy. Y se dispusieron a degustar la deliciosa comida.

-Pero- le dijo Sahira- eso no explica porque no hay más humanos.

-Aw- hizo Willy un breve gesto de disgusto, volteó su mirada hacia la lejanía y pensó en voz alta ¿más humanos?-No tardó demasiado en regresar a la realidad, y dijo:

-Ejem, bueno te lo voy a decir, hace mucho tiempo cuando inauguré esta fábrica a parte de preparar exquisitos dulces y chocolates, podía preciarme de crear fuentes de empleo y eso era aún más satisfactorio, tenía muchísimos empleados y todo eso. Y todo iba bien, hasta que un día alguien comenzó a divulgar los secretos de las recetas de mis exitosos dulces, la fábrica se llenó de espías enviados por otros fabricantes, así que...que me ví en la necesidad de despedirlos a todos. Algún tiempo después hice un viaje en busca de nuevos sabores para mis dulces y encontré a los oompa loompas, y después de una negociación y acuerdo pues...

Un oompa loompa se acercó a retirarles el cuenco de sopa con total elegancia.

-pues aquí están y son mis fieles y leales empleados, terminó de decir Willy.

-Ahhhh ya veo¡qué gran historia!, por lo visto aunque lo contaste rápido me imagino que debió costarte muchos esfuerzos, es decir, levantarte de la traición, seguir adelante, puedo ver que eres un gran empresario, y también veo porqué tienes tanto éxito.- Le contestó Sahira.

-Si ha ha - Willy rió con un poco de nerviosismo, aunque el ambiente a su alrededor ya era un poco más relajado, parecía de pronto que Willy perdería el control de su actuación, había estado tratando de sentirse fuerte pero ya era mucho, el hablar de algunas cosas del pasado, la presencia de su hermosa compañía y la demostración de empatía que ella le daba, así como la carga de pensar que pronto partiría lo tenía con el alma en un hilo así que respiró y dio un sorbo a su bebida helada de fresa...

-¿Entonces nunca has tenido una compañera aquí?

La pregunta que lo tomó por sorpresa hizo que casi se atragantara y finalmente escupiera tosiendo un poco de jugo...

-Ahhhjjj ahjjj- Ha ha- ¿compañera¡oh¿te refieres a una novia o algo así? preguntó Willy.

-¿Novia? así le dicen entonces asintió Sahira, en mi planeta a veces la gente se une por acuerdos de conveniencia siempre y cuando ambos estén a favor... a veces hay cortejos porque alguien desea estar a lado de alguien pero en general son por acuerdos comerciales y de negocios, o unión de familias para tener más poderío.

-Oh, ya veo, me sorprendes tanta tecnología, y tanto avance biológico los habían vuelto hasta cierto punto...¿fríos?, no es así...¿dime Sahira, nunca te has enamorado?

-¿Qué es eso¿Fríos¿cómo¿en que aspecto?, -preguntó la joven intrigada en lo que otro oompa loompa colocaba ante ellos un plato extendido con exquisitas raciones de exóticas viandas magistralmente equilibrados.

-¿Nunca has deseado conocer o estar con una persona especial y quedarte a su lado por siempre?

Sahira enmudeció...era justamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo ya desde hace algunos cuántos días.

-Antes no... Willy, de hecho esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales escapé, es sólo que no te lo había dicho...-su voz parecía quebrarse un poco y su mirada se desvió en un claro signo de vergüenza...

Willy se compadeció de ella e hizo una expresión de tristeza, tomó su mano y con la otra le levantó el rostro...

¿Estás comprometida con alguien¿Por eso te persiguen?

-No,- comenzó a decir- lo que sucedió fue otra cosa... de un tiempo de mi juventud a la fecha actual antes de salir y escapar Serek mi cuidador y entrenador comenzó a portarse de manera extraña conmigo, yo...yo lo había considerado una especie de padre ya que con certeza nunca conocí a los míos sólo por relatos de quienes los trataron, así que no teniendo a nadie más en quien confiar lo sentía así como un ejemplo de padre o maestro, pero de pronto...comenzó a acosarme de manera extraña, me sentía incómoda a su lado así que opté por doblar mis horarios de entrenamiento, equilibrando clases teóricas, y de ejercicios...no quería verlo, o quería verlo el menor tiempo posible ese exceso de entrenamiento me valió honores y "merecidos derechos"...pero nadie sabía la verdadera causa.

Willy la observaba y sostenía su mano...

Dos noches antes de que se me fueran a colocar la armadura para las pruebas llegué a mi habitación agotada por el extenso entrenamiento...

_Comienza el flashback_

_Sahira está empapada de sudor y lleva atado su cabello en una coleta, entra en el cuarto de baño y después de unos minutos sale envuelta en vapor y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se dispone a tomar su ropa para dormir consistente en unos shorts y olgada blusa blanca..._

_-Así estás bien querida_

_-¡SEREK¿Qué rayos haces aquí¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE!_

_-No, esta noche quiero quedarme contigo_

_El ha emergido de las sombras de su habitación que se encuentra en una semi penumbra, se acerca lentamente a ella y la rodea con sus brazos, Sahira estaba paralizada por el miedo, él comenzó a tratar arrancarle la toalla, ella podía sentir como se iba deslizando lentamente por su cuerpo, mientras el agresor acerca su rostro al cuello de la joven y trata de aspirar su aroma._

_-¡Pero yo no quiero! -decididamente Sahira se impulsó como una serpiente velozmente hacia atrás y le soltó a SEREK directamente al estómago la patada más fuerte que pudo, haciéndolo retroceder y caer con fuerza varios metros._

_-Vaya veo que tu entrenamiento no ha sido en vano querida..._

_-¡Largo de aquí!, no deseo volver a verte._

_Sahira aún semi envuelta en su toalla cubriéndose y con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza, una vez que se ha quedado sola comienza llorar en silencio, los sentimientos encontrados de asco y repudio se mezclan con los remordimientos por haber golpeado a su mentor, la situación era cada vez más insoportable y esa idea que le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza en las últimas semanas va tomando una forma más sólida, hasta que decide huir._

_Fin del flashback_

-Y esa fue otra de las principales causas por las que escapé, dijo esto bajando la voz y desviando de nuevo su mirada...

Willy se levantó a abrazarla tiernamente, él no tenía idea

-Sahira, gracias por confiar en mi.

-Estoy bien Willy es sólo que a veces el pasado puede doler y uno trata simplemente de huir, evitando reencontrarse incluso con los recuerdos.


	19. Capítulo 19 San Velentín 3a Parte

Capítulo 19

"San Valentín 3a. Parte"

Terminaron de cenar conversando sobre temas más agradables, degustaron algo de pasta y ensalada algunas carnes blancas preparadas con hierbas del Mediterráneo que eran ligeras y deliciosas y algunos panes tostados y salsas para los alimentos, todo estaba excelente.

Los oompa loompas retiraron los platos y trajeron unos minutos después unos exquisitos postres en una charola tapada que colocaron sobre la mesa, al retirar la tapa observaron que había pequeños pasteles a escala de los grandes, pays de queso, de fresa, galletas de alta cocina con chocolate y bayas así como unas hermosas rosas con pétalos de chocolate que lucían bastante elegantes sobre el plato de dulces manjares.

-Bueno linda creo que ha llegado el momento de brindar por ti y por mi...parece que hemos vencido muchas dificultades...-Le propuso Willy-

-Si jeje- eso parece... ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Sahira a la vez que probaba un pastelito y dirigía su mirada hacia la tina de madera con hielos de donde Willy tomaba una elegante botella.

¿Oh esto¿No es maravillosa? es una botella de una cosecha muy antigua y cara de Champagna...estoy seguro que te encantará- dijo esto sirviéndole en una hermosa copa de cristal, y al ir cayendo en el transparente envase brilló a la luz de las velas, la suave música los seguía envolviendo en una ensoñación recreada por todos los sentidos, Willy se sirvió a sí mismo y sostuvo su copa frente a ella, y lo imitó...

Él se acercó a ella, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Bueno pues brindo por ti, que eres una viajera especial, una estrella fugaz y que tuve el honor de haber conocido.

Sahira sonreía, exactamente no sabía en que consistía el ritual pero decidió seguirle la corriente y decir algo amable ya que a fin de cuentas era cierto.

-Ejem- titubeó- yo este... brindo por ti y por haberme invitado a conocer tu mundo, tus costumbres y por haberme preparado esta hermosa fiesta...

Willy la observaba sonriendo con elegancia...

-¡Perfecto, salud entonces!

-¡Salud!, respondió Sahira y vió como Willy llevaba la copa a sus labios, ella también lo hizo...

Dio un largo sorbo y cuando dejó de beber se encontró con los ojos de Willy

-¿Y bien qué te ha parecido?

-Mhh pues está muy bien sabe distinto a todo lo que he probado y parece tener un efecto sedante sobre el sistema circulatorio...

-¡Ha ha así es!-le dijo Willy y con calma ambos terminaron su copa

-Y ahora ¿me acompañarías al salón?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron atravesando el hermoso jardín con fuentes hasta el suntuoso lugar, entre más se acercaban al recinto más fuerte se escuchaba la música cada vez, entraron entonces y se colocaron al centro de este, sobre la estrella de mármol de colores dorados y azules, Willy la colocó frente a él muy cerca de sí mismo, y Sahira volteó a su alrededor, y apostados cerca de una de las grandes ventanas estaba una pequeña orquesta de oompa loompas preparando sus instrumentos a escala, ella observaba a Willy que no podía dejar de mirarla, sonrió con timidez, y de pronto comenzó a escuchar una suave, elegante y romántica música de cuerdas acompañada por piano.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza, mi dulce Estrella Fugaz?

Su respiración se había vuelto más agitada pero trataba de evitar ser demasiado obvia.

-Claro Willy

La tomó por la cintura con suavidad con su mando izquierda, y con la otra tomó la mano de ella que le quedaba enfrente, la música los envolvía como si de un encantamiento se tratara...

Y comenzaron a girar rítmicamente envueltos en una danza de ensueño a la que sólo ellos pertenecían, mecidos por las vibrantes melodías de la pintoresca orquesta.

De pronto pero sin perder paso Willy soltó su cintura, pero sin dejar de sostener su otra mano se alejaron y regresaron a su posición original, para continuar con los suaves giros, entonces la melodía cambió a otro ritmo de la misma pieza y Willy encaminó sus pasos sin despegarse de ella de tres en tres y y en diagonal hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Sahira lo seguía sin demasiada dificultad, pues aparentemente aunque pertencían a culturas diferentes, la música era algo universal, tan natural como el propio sonido envolvente.

De nuevo cambió el ritmo de la melodía, y Willy y Sahira regresaron a los giros, el ambiente estaba cargado de sensualidad y elegancia y de nuevo Willy soltó la cintura de la joven, más no su mano derecha y se alejaron para luego de nuevo regresar a su posición original, pero en esta ocasión él la jaló con un poco más de fuerza haciendo que ella diera un giro más cerrado sobre sí misma y quedando la suave piel desnuda de su espalda sobre el pecho de Willy, pudo entonces sentir ella en su lado izquierdo del rostro la calidez de su aliento y eso hizo que su piel vibrara, no sabía que le sucedía pero ese baile envolvente la transportaba a un estado de éxtasis que jamás había sentido. Willy jaló la mano derecha de la joven que le sostenía para volver a quedar en la posición de danza original y al hacerlo las yemas de sus dedos de su mano izquierda pasaron rozando la parte interior del brazo de Sahira, ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación, y así continuaron bailando con suaves giros hasta que poco a poco la melodía tomaba un ritmo más tranquilo preludio a su término hasta que en medio de ese hechizo que los rodeaba, Willy pareció regresar a la realidad y se dio cuenta de algo...giró su rostro hacia abajo y advirtió que la banda de música de oompa loomas se había quedado en el piso hacía ya algunos metros...

Observó a Sahira y ella sonrió picarescamente...

La melodía suavemente agonizaba

-¿Que sucede Willy?

-¿Estamos volando?

El no lo había notado pero un par de hermosas alas parecidas a las de una colorida mariposa habían emergido de la espalda de la joven y vibraban tan rápido y silenciosamente como las alas de un colibrí.

Estaban flotando en medio del enorme salón de triple altura tomados aún el posición de baile original y Willy sintió un poco de miedo así que la acercó hacia sí mismo con un poco más de fuerza que más bien denotaba un poco de nerviosismo, y la miró a los ojos...

-Eres un hada

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un hermoso ser mítico...¿pero cómo?

-Nada te va a pasar mientras te sostengas de mí, ya que puedo cargar el equivalente a mi peso 10 veces más.

-Ha ha... ¿sólo 10 veces?

-Además, no permitiría que algo malo te sucediera.

Willy mejor optó por callar, pues estaba atónito, y se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de ella. Podía distinguir con claridad la belleza y brillantez de sus ojos, y podía casi contar sus pecas, Sahira le devolvía el gesto, y de pronto sintió como una de las manos de la joven se deslizaba subiendo de su cintura, espalda y deteniéndose en su nuca percibió como ella revolvía su liso y lustroso cabello, esa sensación lo hizo cerrar un poco lo ojos para reabrirlos un poco menos, y lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro mientras suavemente iban en un casi imperceptible descenso, Sahira cerró sus ojos y despacio fue sintiendo como ese delicioso aliento que había sentido en su cuello instantes previos se iba poco a poco apoderando de sus labios con suavidad y ternura, Willy terminó entonces de posar sus labios en los de su joven Estrella Fugaz y se sintió vivo y feliz como no lo había hecho en años, pero a la vez durante ese instante que parecía eterno en el cual se fundían mediante ese dulce beso comenzó a invadirlo un temor y pensamiento profundo...¿se irá?, y una fina y casi imperceptible lágrima de cristal brotó de cada uno de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla...

Sahira que jamás había sido besada se sentía confundida pero a la vez deseaba quedarse así, pues nunca había tenido esa sensación y entonces tuvo la certeza de saber cual era ese motor que movía al mundo de lo seres humanos y que Willy le había cuestionado días antes.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba quedarse a su lado¿pero cómo¿habría alguna forma acaso?, trató de no pensar y de simplemente disfrutar el momento de su primer beso.

Instantes después al separarse, Sahira lo observaba y desvió su mirada, sonriendo con timidéz, Willy hizo algo parecido.

Incluso los oompa loompas que reían con discreción, decidieron iniciar con otra melodia suave para romper con la reciente tensión que se había creado.

Él se dirigió a la joven y le dijo:

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo

-De acuerdo Willy...

Caminaron juntos hacia una pequeña antesala contigua en la cual había un pequeño librero, algunos jarrones y una mesa bar con algunos muebles compactos, el gusto de la acogedora estancia era del mismo estilo que el salón que acababan de abandonar y fuera de la vista de los oompa loompas...

-Mira, este libro que está aquí pertenece a una enciclopedia de mi infancia, debido a conceptos que he utilizado para realizar nuevas ideas aquí tengo este que contiene cuentos y experimentos sencillos de química para niños, así que observa esto por favor.

Willy buscó en algunas de las hojas hasta que encontró la que buscaba y le cedió el libro a Sahira para que ella lo pudiera observar con detenimiento, al verlo la dorabiana se sorprendió bastante, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de duda combinada con interés.

-¿Qué es esto¿Quién es ese personaje?

-Es una hada mi preciosa Estrella Fugaz o fata¿lo ves? tú te le pareces mucho pero tu eres mucho más hermosa.

-¿Existieron alguna vez?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo existen en las historias que les cuentan a los niños antes de ir a dormir.

-Ohhhh ya veo es parte de la mitología terrestre, es muy hermosa.

-Si lo deseas puedo obsequiarte este libro, así aprenderás más cosas, ha ha.

Sahira observó a Willy y advirtió la tristeza de sus ojos, pero le soltó una pregunta que jamás hubiera esperado...

Willy, sólo por casualidad ¿el resto de la gente de tu mundo tiene tu mismo color de ojos?

-No, sólo yo.

La mente de Sahira corría a mil por hora y escudriñaba en su rostro buscando respuestas en su mirada...

-Ahhh lo siento...es sólo que ...hay una teoría, acerca de muchos de los especimenes de diversos planetas.

-¿Cuál es?-le cuestionó Willy con interés.

-Se dice que hace muchísimos millones de años una raza superior a todas las conocidas, dejó su semilla de creación en muchos planetas, esta es la razón por las que algunas razas se parecen tanto, se podría decir que es la misma base primordial, sólo que cada especie en cada lugar evoluciona según su entorno y capacidad de adaptarse...

-Oh ¡interesante!, pero ¿porqué tu pregunta?

-No, es sólo que por un instante pensé que el color de tus ojos era una especie de señal evolutiva en los seres humanos pues había estudiado que no los tienen de se color

-¿Y?

-En mi planeta, sólo yo tengo este color de ojos tan extraño, color rosa, Serek me dijo que la razón era porque yo era la siguiente fase evolutiva de los dorabianos.

-Oh, linda no creo que esa sea una razón valida en mi caso. Vamos regresemos al salón. Pediré que lleven tu regalo a tu habitación.

Sahira admiró de nuevo la ilustración de la bellísima y etérea hada impresa en el libro y leyó en el pié de foto una breve inscripción con ayuda de su traductor...

_** "Mab, reina de las hadas"**_

Lo cerró y lo dejó en el librero, siguió entonces los pasos de Willy. Esa conversación había desviado la tensión y tristeza que el chocolatero acababa de experimentar durante el lapso que duró su instante "eterno" en que besó a Sahira, pero tenía que admitir que a su lado o a unos metros, de frente o de espaldas no podía apartarse de su lado ni de admirar su grácil cuerpo y su rostro iluminado por las tenues luces que los rodeaban y ese hermoso par de alas brillantes que la hacían lucir de forma encantadora. Respiró y sintió que se tranquilizaba.

Al llegar de nuevo al salón los oompa loompas de nuevo comenzaron otra melodía, y de nuevo empezaron a bailar, siempre con la mirada puesta el uno sobre el otro.

Danzaron un poco más de rato al ritmo del las bellas sonatas interpretadas por la pigmea y talentosa orquesta, y en el fondo de su corazón Sahira sentía que aquello era una especie de fiesta de despedida pero trataba de bloquear ese pensamiento, por instantes sentía que no iba a poder continuar y la tensión la haría salir corriendo pero, la mirada de aquel dulce humano que le había abierto las puertas de su alma, le daba fuerzas. Por instantes durante sus giros y pasos la mirada de Willy parecía brillar, y este solo asentía a desviar su mirada o sonreir en lo que en el fondo sentía que era una verdadera señal que le gritaba a aquella joven Estrella que se quedara a su lado por siempre...

Willy aparentemente se había recuperado pero no era así del todo...pues sus ojos hablaban por él mismo, y le decían a Sahira en ese momento que lo menos cierto era que él realmente ya estaba mejor...

-Si quieres podemos ir a descansar ya- le dijo ella con tranquilidad...esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Willy miró a su alrededor los oompa loompas que habían estado tocando la suave música habían cesado y se les podía escuchar hablando en sórdidos murmullos y entre risas, como secreteándose, Willy levantó una ceja, los observó y les pidió amablemente que se retiraran.

Los oompa loompa asintieron y prefirieron no reírse para después retirarse haciendo una breve reverencia y sin hacer comentario alguno.

Se deslizaron a la puerta y se fueron dejando a Sahira y a Willy solos en la habitación. Entonces él se volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba y

la observó con ternura...

-Ven por favor, le dijo Willy...

-Willy, yo, entiendo si no quieres hablar de lo que te entristece, pero sólo quiero decirte que puedes confiar en mí si alguna vez necesitas platicar. Veo que aunque eres una persona exitosa...bueno, puedo ver, que te sientes sólo.

El chocolatero cerró suavemente los ojos con algo de dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues la hermosa joven tenía razón.


	20. Capítulo 20 Confesiones

Capítulo 20

"Confesiones"

-Sígueme por favor Sahira, te llevaré al Cuarto del Arcoiris, ahí podremos platicar con tranquilidad, en esa zona de la fábrica no hay absolutamente nada de actividad a estas horas.

-De acuerdo- asintió ella.

Sin decir nada ni mirarse, Willy y Sahira subieron al ascensor de cristal y se trasladaron al sitio antes mencionado.

Al llegar y acomodarse en unos asientos bastante mullidos, Willy se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó a un lado junto con su bastón, se reclinó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, y así permaneció un rato. Sahira se encontraba sentada a unlado de él, pero ella no decía nada y lo observaba. Finalmente Willy inhaló y exhaló profundamente y se incorporó con lentitud.

-¿Cómo se supone que empiece?

-Pues por el inicio, Willy.- Le respondió ella

-Tal vez es demasiado ridículo...y ni siquiera valga la pena. Verás talvez tú me veas seguro de mi mismo ante los demás en la dirección de la fábrica, en eso créeme lo estoy, pero es que eso no implica mostrar lo que verdaderamente siento por eso es tan difícil para mí...pues estoy demasiado habituado a la soledad...tengo un miedo real de expresar…

-Desahogar tus tristezas SIEMPRE valdrá la pena Willy, además no tienes que contarme todo si eso te hiere, sólo de lo que te sientas capaz, pues no deseo que te sientas presionado. - Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Willy acertó a dirigirle una tímida sonrisa, tomó su mano y la besó cariñosamente.

-De acuerdo -comenzó él- hace ya varios años, muchos en mi opinión, mi p..pa padre...bueno el hombre que me dió la vida, que es dentista, y con el cual jamás tuve una buena relación, me puso una serie de aparatos en los dientes que se prendían desde mi cara y la cabeza, no eran simples frenos como los podría usar la gente normal, sino una especie de máscara estorbosa y grotesca.

Willy hizo una pausa como para tomar aire o valor quizás.

-Entonces sucedió...como era de esperarse fui víctima de toda clase de burlas y desprecio por parte de mis compañeros de clase, los niños eran crueles y aún puedo escuchar sus risas de burla en mi cabeza...pero la niñas eran peores porque eran soberbias, prácticamente me recluí sólo en los primeros experimentos de dulces que hacía, claro a escondidas de él, pues detestaba mis intereses...

-Él a veces me daba algo de dinero por algunas tareas que llevaba a cabo, me decía que lo ahorrara, y fingía hacerlo...una parte la guardaba y con la otra fui juntando para comprar un pequeño estuche casero para hacer dulces, créeme eso me ayudaba a mitigar la soledad, pero entonces, mandaron llamar a todos los p- p...tu sabes los progenitores de familia para una junta en el colegio, tuve el presentimiento de que no iba a ser nada bueno, y efectivamente no lo era -la voz de Willy parecía por momentos llenarse de ira, y Sahira lo miraba con atención, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello para intentar aunque fuera un poco hacerlo sentir mejor-

-Asi era -prosiguió Willy- lo malo no era en si, la junta sino el motivo de esta, al parecer los coordinadores del colegio estaban muy interesados y entusiasmados con una especie de convivencia con motivo del día de San Valentín, habría música, baile, comida y esas cosas...-De nuevo la voz de Willy se tiñó de ira y repudio-

Willy que miraba al suelo mientras contaba todo esto volteó súbitamente a ver a Sahira y la miró a los ojos con tristeza...diciendo:

-¡Pero yo no quería ir¿para qué si ya sabía en que iba a acabar todo?, ya había conocido el desprecio de las personas, y no me apetecía ponerme como blanco de sus burlas asistiendo a ese tonto baile...pero mi p-p-pa dre -Ahora si no podía pronunciarlo- me dijo que debía asistir...que iba a ser una gran experiencia, que haría nuevos amigos, tu sabes todas esas tonterías, en vano traté de explicarle de todas las humillaciones de las que era objeto, de lo mal que era tratado y de lo mucho que odiaba ir, pero no me escuchó, - el tono de voz Willy iba en aumento igual que su desesperación - ¡Y me obligó a ir¡me obligó a ir! -sus pupilas se encharcaron, y como dos cristales violetas reflejantes, dos lágrimas escaparon de los tristes ojos de Willy, y se detuvo para tomar aire y tratar de calmarse aunque su voz se había ya quebrado y había perdido la ira, que había sido sustituida por los lamentos en susurros.

-Willy...- dijo Sahira, y lo abrazó suavemente, como si lo sintiera tan frágil que pudiera lastimarlo...-Willy, ven acércate más -se acomodó ella

mejor para enlazarlo con sus brazos.

Pero de pronto Willy continuó relatando su historia, y Sahira le dio un poco de espacio.

-Pese a que ya sabía de antemano lo que podría suceder y obligado por mi p--p- bueno obligado por él, y con el conocimiento de que tan sólo me quedaba una semana, para cumplir mi sentencia, albergué la esperanza de no asistir solo para al menos no sentirme tan mal...y utilizando lo que me quedaba de valor, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban las niñas más...bueno, la menos bonitas, para ver si al menos una de ellas quería acompañarme, eso de que fueran las más "feas" era un decir ya que en realidad tan sólo eran niñas normales con lentes o con pecas, pero al fin...ni siquiera las niñas más feas quisieron ir conmigo...-la pena de nuevo embargaba a Willy, pero armándose de valor continuó-

-Para colmo de males mi p- pa- pa- dre me había dicho que con el dinero que debía de tener ahorrado debía comprar una flor para mi acompañante...le contesté que no era necesario ya que no tenía con quien ir, se molestó bastante, y me dio la tarde entera para que comprara el ramillete...pero yo¡ha ha, ya no tenía dinero, al menos no el suficiente. Así que se me ocurrió una cosa en medio de mis desdichas...-Sahira miraba Willy en silencio y con absoluto interés-

Willy continuó...

-Tenía ya los pétalos para formar una flor de azúcar, sólo faltaba un centro y un tallo así que me puse a trabajar esa tarde y cree una de mis más bellas ideas, una flor corsage absolutamente hecha de azúcar, los pétalos iban pintados en distintos tonos y brillaba con pequeños destellos de endulcorante, las hojas eran de menta, y se podía utilizar como adorno, aunque también se podía comer...la metí en una caja transparente, y se la llevé a mi pa- pa- d- dre, nunca sospechó que había sido creada por mí así que realmente pensó que yo la había comprado, ha ha –rió por lo bajo- hasta me felicitó por mi buen gusto.

-Entonces, entonces -Willy de nuevo se detuvo a tomar aire...de nuevo su voz se quebraba un poco, y miraba fijamente al suelo.

-Entonces cuando llegué al baile, simplemente entré, tratando de pasar desapercibido¡ha¡como si eso hubiera podido ser posible! busqué el rincón más oscuro donde pudiera pasar la tarde hasta que mi p-p-p bueno hasta que él pasara por mí, pero al cabo de un rato...y después de haber estado soportando algunas miradas de lástima o desprecio, algunos de los niños abusivos de mi salón me vieron y me sacaron del recinto, donde no hubiera profesores, era increíble lo cerca que estaba de las figuras de autoridad y también fue increíble que no se percataran de nada...pero los niños...los niños -de nuevo la voz de Willy se llenó de irá y empuñaba su mano fuertemente- los niños comenzaron a golpearme, mientras se reían de mi, algunas niñas me miraban soberbia y despectivamente como si me mereciera aquello, algunos otros me cuestionaban el porqué había asistido a aquella reunión, uno de ellos me arrebató la flor y comenzó a comérsela, pero luego la tiró al piso, y él junto con los demás empezaron a pisotearla, para levantarme la cara, una vez que ya estaba yo en le piso me tomaron por el aparato dental y me jalaron fuertemente hacia arriba, fue.. fue muy doloroso...y mi flor, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de obsequiársela a alguien que valiera la pena...pues tan sólo quedó hecha trizas y polvo de azúcar en el pasto.-

-Desde entonces me había propuesto no celebrar ningún día más de San Valentín, para evitar ser lastimado...o recordar-

Willy se llevó las manos a la cara, deseaba ocultar su vergüenza y su pasado, Sahira lo abrazaba con fuerza y ternura hubiera querido que el calor de su cuerpo se convirtiera en alguna especie de medicamento instantáneo contra la tristeza, en parte se sentía mal, talvez por su culpa Willy se sentía así y había abierto viejas heridas...

De pronto Willy se aferró a ella, y derramó con amargura su tristeza, pero no nada más el dolor de aquellas viejas memorias en sepia, sino la sensación de inminente soledad que le aguardaba en su habitación en caso de que ella lo dejara, y por breve instante sintió algo de ira por su "Estrella Fugaz" pero se arrepintió de inmediato y asiéndose fuertemente de los hombros de la joven comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

Sahira, tan sólo le dijo mientras lo abrazaba:

-Vamos Willy, saca todo ese veneno que ha consumido e intoxicado por años tu corazón-

Momentos después que parecieron eternos nuevamente y en un silencio absoluto en medio de la suave penumbra Sahira besó los bellos ojos de Willy, y este le sonrió.


	21. Chapítulo 21 En la Oscuridad, Estrellas

Capítulo 21

"En la Oscuridad, Estrellas"

Willy y Sahira continuaron en silencio, como si este se hubiera detenido, cuando decidieron que ya era hora de regresar y dormir. Y al pasar por la habitación de él, la chica se dirigió hacia él:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya un poco mejor gracias

-Willy -dijo ella- si me lo permitieras desearía hacerte un regalo, uno muy especial.

Él la miró con una expresión de incredulidad y extrañeza levantando y torciendo un poco su labio superior -¿Qué clase de regalo?, -preguntó él.

-No podría decírtelo ahora. Pero te aseguro que no te haré daño, por favor -dijo con calma- confía en mí.

Willy asintió en silencio y ambos entraron en la habitación.

-Sahira lo recostó suavemente en la cama y le quitó el sombrero y el saco, ella se recostó, del lado derecho junto a él, y haciendo movimientos pausados y lentos se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con una ternura y pureza que lo hizo sentir reconfortado, cerró entonces los ojos, el cansancio del día y el llanto lo habían agotado por completo.

La joven acariciaba su cabello suavemente, poco a poco esa sensación lo adormeció haciéndolo sentir relajado y cómodo, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Entonces las imágenes empezaron a cristalizarse tomando forma de entre las sombras de su sub conciente...su padre estaba en el sueño, y el pequeño Willy traía en sus manos la cajita transparente donde guardaba la flor de azúcar con menta...Willy seguía discutiendo llegando sin fijarse a bordo del auto de su padre hasta la puerta del salón de eventos del colegio...

-Bájate Willy -dijo enérgicamente su padre.

-Pero no quiero ir¡se burlarán de mi!

-No seas débil, bájate y trata de socializar.

-Pero...

-Basta Willy no me hagas perder el tiempo¡BAJA YA!- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

Willy descendió del auto y él mismo se veía ante la inmensa puerta del auditorio, sentía miedo de entrar, e incertidumbre por su propia seguridad. Sobre su cama en la realidad y fuera del onirismo Willy se estremecía un poco y agitaba de un lado a otro la cabeza, Sahira trataba de calmarlo y posaba suavemente las manos sobre sus sienes.

Su ensueño continuaba...empujó la puerta y vio como un grupo disperso de chicos y chicas de su edad, más ataviados que de costumbre se volteaban hacia él para mirarlo, murmurar algo y después ignorarlo. Con temor y absoluta vergüenza caminó cabisbajo hacia la parte izquierda de aquel salón, ahí donde se encontraban alineadas una serie de sillas para la gente que quisiera descansar o esperar...hacia el centro veía el espacio destinado para la pista de baile y hacia la derecha sus ojos alcanzaron a ver del otro lado una mesa con bebidas y alimentos y muy cerca de esta la hilera de sillas para las niñas que esperaban que algún valiente se animara a sacarlas a bailar. Willy se sentó, tenía la cajita con la flor entre sus manos, miró de reaojo hacia un lado y pudo observar como lo miraban un grupo de chicos "buscapleitos", los cuales no eran muchos pero eran más que él solo. Comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de soledad sustituida por la angustia.

Bajó la cabeza con lentitud y prefirió mirar hacia el lado opuesto y al hacer el giro y subir un poco su vista algo extraño (para él) sucedió...sus ojos se encontraron con unos que nunca había visto pero le resultaban familiares, eran grandes y color de rosa, llenos de vida y alegría...

Al pequeño Willy le pareció que jamás había visto una niña tan bonita y diferente, así que su primera reacción fue sonreír, pero genuinamente, no con la sardónica mueca a la que se veía obligado a estar debido al aparato dental. Como Willy se encontraba sentado en una silla la niña se agachó un poco para hacerse escuchar a través de la estruendosa música y lo saludó:

-Hola ¿me puedo sentar?- dijo ella,

-Eh, si- respondió Willy sin dejar de verla

-¡Gracias!-

El rostro del pequeño Willy pareció ensombrecerse de pronto...

-Eh, disculpa ¿no te equivocaste?

-¿Cómo?, -respondió de nuevo la pequeña.

-Si, dime¿qué no estás buscando a otra persona?

-No, te busco a tí- y la chica sonrió mostrando unos dientecillos recién alineados y encarrilados por sendos frenos superiores e inferiores pegados a toda su dentadura.

Willy pensó que al menos esa niña conocía aunque fuera en menor grado el dolor por el que él pasaba. Y sintió una agradable empatía.

-Entonces ¿no vienes a burlarte de mí?, preguntó él.

-¡Claro que no¡llevar frenos es muy doloroso,¿porqué piensas eso?

-Pues porque todos lo hacen

-Pues yo no Willy

-Un momento¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó asombrado.

-Bueeeno...es que tu padre es un reconocido dentista y una tía mía se atiende los dientes con él y siempre le pregunta por ti. -inventó ella.

-Ah, pues ¡vaya que mi papá atiende a muchas personas!. Por cierto...¿tú cómo te llamas?-

-Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Mab, jeje-

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte- le contestó Willy

-Igualmente - respondió ella

Al pequeño pareció olvidársele por un momento en donde estaba, incluso se sintió bien y a gusto y en un lapso de regreso a la realidad que tuvo se percató de que los chicos buscapleitos que conspiraban contra él hacía unos momentos se habían retirado ya, y al parecer se ocupaban de asuntos más importantes.

-Willy¿quiéres salir a conversar aquí afuera?

-Si, aquí hay mucho ruido.

Con alegría salieron juntos y se sentaron en unas bancas que decoraban la parte exterior del salón de eventos, había ahí también algunas otras parejas y grupitos de amigas o de amigos platicando animadamente. Ya acomodados, de pronto Willy recordó la caja que traía en las manos y sonrojándose un poco miró a Mab.

-Ah, Mab, dime; ¿aceptarías esta flor?, creo que sería un lindo adorno para ti, porque veo que no llevas ninguno.

Los ojillos de Mab se abrieron, a la vez que sonreía admirada...

-Pero ¡qué corsage más bello!, claro que lo acepto¡gracias Willy!

Al desenvolverlo un exquisito aroma a dulce impregnó el ambiente a su alrededor

-¡Oh!, es de azúcar- dijo Mab

-Así es, -le contesto Willy- yo mismo la he fabricado -esto último lo dijo con un orgullo que hizo radiar su cara de felicidad.

Y colocándosela en la muñeca como una hermosa pulsera le dijo:

-Pues ¡vaya que tienes talento!, jijiji está muy hermosa.

-Gracias, -dijo Willy con dificultad- me alegra mucho poder obsequiársela a alguien que parece apreciarla genuinamente.

-¡La voy a guardar por siempre!

-¿Qué¡claro que no!, debes comértela, su sabor es delicioso...-dijo Willy entre risas-

-¿Bromeas?, nunca ningún chico, y menos uno tan apuesto me había obsequiado una flor, y quieres que me la coma? JAJAJA ¡olvídalo¡no soy una vaca! jajaja

Willy se sonrojó un poco, pero no dejó de mirarla, el ambiente era suficientemente relajado y a gusto como para sentirse mal, esa chica había logrado hacer que se olvidara de sus propios frenos y limitaciones, se sintió libre, y sintió que el esfuerzo por la realización de ese magnifico confite floral había valido la pena.

Siguieron platicando un rato más, y de pronto la pequeña Mab le anunció que debía de irse ya que pronto pasarían a recogerla de aquel baile, Willy asintió en silencio... de pronto escuchó un claxon sonar con discreción en la calle a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban...

-¿Te volveré a ver Mab?

-Claro que sí¡siempre que quieras Willy!

De pronto ambos se callaron y se miraron a los ojos. Mab se acercó a él y por uno de los costados de la burda máscara se las ingenió hábilmente para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Hasta luego Willy!

-Adiós -le dijo él en un tono casi inaudible- estaba feliz y no creía lo que le acababa de pasar.

Todo comenzaba a esfumarse en suave vapor etéreo de ensueño color violeta, y de regreso, en la realidad Willy se sentía tranquilo, su rostro reflejaba paz y relajación, e incluso aunque dormido se dibujaba en su faz una sonrisa genuina, no aquella que siempre fingía bajo su apariencia de fortaleza exterior. Y por unos instantes en sus sueños Willy Wonka era feliz.

Sahira dictaba una clara y queda orden en su oído derecho:

-Willy, este sueño lo tendrás siempre hasta que el pasado se vuelva difuso en tu memoria y el onirismo de esta noche creas, pienses y sepas, que fue lo que en realidad sucedió. Sahira posó sus labios sobre su frente y un breve resplandor con forma de estrella como un pequeño cristal se derritió sobre la testa recién besada.

La joven salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto...mañana sería un largo día de preparación para su innombrable partida.


	22. Capítulo 22 Tiempo de Partir

Capítulo 22

"Tiempo de Partir"

Al mañana siguiente que era domingo, Willy se despertó por costumbre temprano, y de pronto se percató de los sucedido y se sobresaltó, no recordaba absolutamente nada del sueño que había tenido pero extrañamente se sentía bien y con un corazón más ligero.

-¿¡SAHIRA!? -de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había dormido vestido con la ropa de gala que usaba la noche anterior y se duchó rápidamente, volviendo a vestirse con su saco habitual, y regresando al uso de su sombrero negro con líneas azules. Tomó su bastón y salió de su habitación, se resistía a pensar que Sahira lo abandonara sin despedirse, así que se dirigió a la habitación de esta para enfrentar su temor, al abrir la puerta despacio sin ni siquiera tocar antes, se percató de que ella aún dormía placidamente, la luz se filtraba por la ventana y Willy entrecerró los ojos, aquel destello diurno bañaba la cama y pudo distinguir su silueta acomodada entre las almohadas y cobertores.

Se acercó a ella, nunca la había observado dormir sin que estuviera conectada a sueros y jeringas, parecía un hada sobre pétalos de flor, sus alas estaban extendidas y destellaban con el sol. Sahira estaba extenuada por el uso de su poder la noche anterior, y por eso necesitaba dormir un poco más que siempre.

En un tono casi inaudible le dijo:

_Pequeña Estrella Fugaz_

_Una invitación vengo a traerte_

_Pues tú no serías capaz_

_de abandonarme a mi suerte..._

_¿Me pides una razón?_

_Si te obsequio un trozo de universo líquido_

_Si te regalo mi corazón_

_no me daré por vencido_

_hasta obtener tu atención._

_Despierta linda hada mía_

_pues deseo llevarte de viaje_

_se ha ya levantado el día_

_y nos espera el mar y su majestuoso oleaje..._

Sahira comenzó a despertar...

-¿Willy? -ella sonrió al verlo de pié junto a su cama-

-Entonces ¿te llevo a conocer el mar?

-Mhhhhh, de acuerdo vamos Willy- Algo había cambiado en ellos parecían comunicarse con la mente y no querían hablar de lo que pasaría, ambos lo sabían.

-Bueno, sólo déjame prepararme, y pasó junto a él con rumbo a la ducha, para arreglarse Willy la detuvo y en silencio la abrazó fuertemente, Sahira también se aferró a él.

-Por favor¡amor no te vayas!, quédate aquí conmigo para siempre, sea quien sea que te busque lo combatiremos. No...no quiero estar solo de nuevo...

-Willy si por mi búsqueda llegaran a lastimarte, jamás me lo podría perdonar...no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-Me sucedera algo malo si te vas...-Willy la separó un poco para poder observar sus ojos-...yo...te amo.

Los ojos de Sahira se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante, y los cerró con dolor. -Willy yo también- ni siquiera ella entendía sus propias palabras pero las sentía de verdad- yo también te amo, y deseo permanecer a tu lado.

La joven se aferró a él.

-¡Es increible, Willy, un ejército entero sería incapaz de detenerme, pero tú, tan sólo utilizando tus brazos podrías apresarme para siempre!. Por favor, tienes que entender... tienes que comprenderlo, este mundo es tan distinto, no tienes idea de los peligros que corres

Willy la cayó con un besó, lo único que deseaba era volver a probar su dulce aliento, aquel que lo hacía sentir tan vivo y amado.

Al separarse, Sahira le dijo...

-Vamos, vayamos a la playa, no puedo despreciar ninguna invitación que tengas el honor de hacerme, y platicaremos con tranquilidad ¿te parece?

Willy asintió

Después de un rato de preparar algunas cosas para

comer abordaron el ascensor de cristal de todos modos no podían entrar en el mar ya que aunque algo templado era el clima de las costas el viento aún era fresco pero el espectáculo sería sin duda inigualable.

Llegaron instantes después a un área de una isla apartada, Sahira estaba maravillada ante ese clima distinto, nunca había podido salir de la fábrica y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Dejaron el ascensor y se instalaron cerca de un lindo espacio con rocas y palmeras, ahí comieron algo de cóctel de frutas y refrescos de jugos naturales.

Willy finalmente aceptó que si ese posiblemente era su último día juntos debía pasarlo lo mejor posible. Y el entusiasmo de Sahira lo llenaba de ánimo y fuerza. Así continuaron, escucharon algo de música, y ladorabiana contemplaba el mar sentada junto a él...

-Ahhh ¿cómo es posible que un planeta tan bello como este sea un peligro tan grande?- le dijo mientras e recostaba sobre su pecho

-Recuerda mi dulce Estrella Fugaz que el entorno lo hacen las personas que viven en él, ellas son la que son verdaderamente peligrosas.

-Me gusta la música de este lugar, y vi algunas películas algunas de las...¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el período lunar?

-Noches

-si, algunas noches, y también música con imágenes...

-Videos musicales...

-¡Ahhh me falta tanto por aprender!

-Pero lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo Willy- ¿ahora ya sabes cuál es el motor que mueve al mundo... bueno a la mayoría?

-Claro...-le dijo Sahira mirándolo a los ojos-

-Es el amor

-Excelente, ahora si te daré tu "estrellita" ha ha ha

la joven lo observó y se puso de pié... te jugaré una carrera al mar, mira el cielo se pone color morado y el sol grande y brillante ¿No es hermoso?.

-Si ha ha- es un atardecer...

-¡Bueno el último maneja el ascensor de cristal!- le dijo Sahira como reto...

-¡Oye espera no se vale que te vayas volando!

-jajaja alcánzame...

-Mientras corría a la playa su largo y hermoso vestido blanco se transformó en un elegante traje de baño de una pieza, por momentos sus pies parecían desprenderse del suelo arenoso y blanco...

-¡Hey!- Eso es trampa

Sahira llegó primero y se echó al mar.

Willy que en ningún momento tuvo la intención de meterse al agua se quedó de pie en la orilla. Sahira no salía

-¿Hey dónde estas?

Willy comenzaba a preocuparse.


	23. Chapítulo 23 Acechados

Capítulo 23

"Acechados"

-Había rocas esparcidas por la orilla de la playa y a unos metros de donde Sahira supuestamente había entrado, escuchó un gritó. La dorabiana había emergido aún en su bañador y su cabello estaba empapado, estaba sobre una roca, y con la luz del atardecer Willy sólo acertó a ver su silueta que parecía desnuda por la luz que la oscurecía pero no entendía porque se había paralizado por el miedo.

Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo y de inmediato se percató de él porqué

Sahira volteó a verlo, jamás la vio tan desesperada...

-Willy¡corre por tu vida¡y por lo que más quieras!- ¡Es el DORABIA INFINITA MILENIO CELESTE!- Una enorme nave militar del planeta Dorabia se encontraba suspendida a escasos metros y se elevaba del horizonte. Excepto talvez su fábrica Willy Wonka jamás había visto algo tan colosal, que lo hizo detenerse donde estaba y le impidió razonar con facilidad...deseaba ayudar a Sahira¿pero cómo?...

-Willy¡corre!

De inmediato pequeñas naves de batalla se apostaron cerca de donde ellos estaban y comenzaron a salir elementos del ejército del citado planeta, e iban comandados por Thery Khal... que traía atado a Sci 1, Viecem.

-¡SEREK!

Viecem Sci 1 se dirigió a ella:

-Lo siento querida traté de encontrarte y protegerte. Te he fallado.

-¿Thery Khal¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí¿porqué estás tú a cargo de tode este?- preguntó Sahira con desmesurada sorpresa, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿De todo este ejército?, -pues por la simple razón de que estoy con el equipo ganador. ¿Así que... vienes por las buenas?

-JAMÁS¡No voy a volver¡ME OYEN¡NO VOY A REGRESAR NUNCA!- dijo Sahira gritando como jamás lo hizo en su vida.

Aún tenía puesto el bañador y estaba empapada, así que sólo acertó a girar volando sobre si misma a una velocidad imperceptible y cuando termino de hacerlo estaba su cabello ya seco y su traje de baño se había convertido en uno más adecuado para pelear contra esos hombres que clamaban su presencia en Dorabia.

Volteó a ver y pudo distinguir a Willy muy cerca de ahí, pero la atención se había concentrado tanto en ella misma que no lo habían ni siquiera notado. El ejército estaba listo y le apuntaban todos sólo a ella, miró de nuevo a Willy, y oteó al grupo de soldados y comenzó su maniobra.

Voló tan rápido como pudo, y tomando a Willy por los brazos y cintura lo levantó y lo acercó rápidamente al ascensor.

-¡Regresa a la fábrica!

-¿bromeas?

-¡He dicho que regreses¡entra en el ascensor¿Qué no comprendes que si se dan cuenta te usarán para lastimarme?- ¡aún tengo oportunidad de escapar¡dámela escapando tú a la fábrica!, Estarás a salvo ahí. Y talvez nos podamos encontrar después.

Los rayos aturdidores les pasaban rozando, lo dejó y se alejó de él para evitar que le hicieran daño. El chocolatero se adentró rápidamente en el ascensor de cristal y comenzó a subir para poner la trayectoria a la fábrica, pero fue algo tarde, Serek se dio cuenta de aquel ser a quién Sahira protegía, ella por lo pronto, comenzó un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con el ejército. Willy se alejaba ya advirtiendo que su Estrella Fugaz tenía razón, y desde su vehículo retirándose hacia arriba a gran velocidad pudo ver como Sahira luchaba ferozmente con aquellos hombres armados a más no poder.

Parecía otra, completamente transformada, con la capacidad de volar y con la fuerza de 10 seres de su peso, lograba evadirlos, aturdirlos y lanzarlos a varios metros, usaba el poder de bolas de luz que le había mostrado en la habitación de su fábrica y en general utilizaba todo su cuerpo contra su guerra, ya ni siquiera podía verle los pies de lo velóz que era capaz de golpear a sus enemigos.

Se escuchó una orden de Thery Khal de pronto en un amplificador. La dorabiana pensaba huir volando tan rápido como sus alas y fuerza se lo permitieran, pero la voz hizo un anuncio.

-Ya basta de juegos Sahira, ríndete en paz o trituraremos esta caja de vidrio primitvo. Al advertir que una enorme palanca mecánica con imán proveniente del D.I. Milenio Celeste tenía atrapado el ascensor de cristal con Willy en su interior gritó:

-¡¡¡NOOOOO¡¡No es justo!!, él no tiene la culpa de nuestras guerras, déjalo libre Khal.

-¡Pero, querida!, si ha sido culpa de SEREK, verás Viecem ha estado un poco dudoso de lo que hace y al parecer le ofrecimos un excelente plan que no pudo rechazar, y ahora está bien seguro de todo y hasta nos apoya con interesantes estrategias de batalla. Incluso nos ayudó en tu localización¿no es así SCI 1? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió sarcásticamente para concluir.

-¡SEREK! ERES UN FALSO, DOS CARAS, Y TRAICIONERO.

Sahira con lágrimas en los ojos, más de coraje y de odio genuino se dejó guiar por los soldados, al pasar junto a SEREK le escupió al rostro, y este no hizo más que mirar al suelo con la vista perdida.

-Bienvenida Sahira, espero que te sientas como en casa- le dijo Thery Khal.

-Te recuerdo que Willy Wonka, es ahora prisionero tuyo y deberás apegarte al código de pacificación de la JOR y no lastimarlo, tratarlo como prisionero grado 1, es decir no peligroso/ y darle una habitación de huésped no de cárcel.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA¿querida?, cómo crees que vamos a ser tan ingratos con el hombre que hizo posible tu captura. ¿Además quién te dijo que la "JOR" tiene porque enterarse de que llevamos a este terrícola incivilizado?

La jóven sintió un enorme deseo de golpearlo pero se contuvo, de ahora en adelante no podría hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de su amado Willy.

-Yo testificaría general Khal.

Una suave voz femenina proveniente de un ser que emergió con cautela de la parte de atrás de Thery Khal se dirigió a Sahira.

El General, maldijo por lo bajo y se apartó. La dorabiana de rosas cabellos, levantó la mirada y localizó un rostro familiar. Ad-Nimra, se dirigió a Khal y al ejército que lo rodeaba:

-Ella tiene razón no deberán hacer ningún daño a ese civil. O yo misma testificaré ante la JOR de sus actividades ilícitas. Si era necesario para la gente de su planeta Dorabia y sus altos mandos capturar a esta joven aunque no lo apruebo, tampoco tengo poder para detenerlos, pero mi campo y deber si incluye el resguardo de la paz y protección de seres en su situación hasta donde pueda ser posible, por eso les digo que esta persona de nombre WONKA no deberá ser lastimado por ningún motivo absoluto y deberán regresarlo a su planeta lo antes posible.

-Por un instante el corazón de Sahira sintió un hálito de esperanza.

Willy había sido ingresado a la nave por otro lugar, así que Sahira ya no pudo verlo más por ese momento. Thery Khal dió las órdenes necesarias y se alejó de ahí junto con SEREK maldiciendo algo que sonó muy parecido a "malditos diplomáticos, sólo estorban"

Un grupo de soldados escoltaba a Sahira.

-Oh, Ad-Nimra¡me alegra mucho verte!- la embajadora caminaba junto a ella.

-A mi también Sahira¿cómo te metiste en tantos problemas linda?

-No lo sé precisamente los estaba tratando de evitar.

Ad-Nimra era un ser perteneciente al planeta COBAL del sistema solar "EON" su piel era finamente celeste, y su cabello azul claro era liso y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran un poco más grandes y mayormente oscuros, portaba el uniforme de la JOR y no era sólo una diplomática cualquiera además era embajadora, y se había graduado junto con Sahira en asignaturas DIPLOMÁTICAS.

-Me alegra que hayas logrado cumplir tu objetivo Nimra, eres toda una embajadora, y además trabajas en lo que tus sueños siempre persiguieron.

-Vamos Sahira no te desanimes seguramente encontraremos una forma legal de sacarte de este problema, por lo pronto estuvo muy bien lo que dijiste acerca del estado de tu apuesto civil.

Sahira se sonrojó un poco, y le dijo:

-Vamos tu siempre fuiste excelente para las leyes y las reglas de la Junta Oficial de Reinos,

-Pero tu eras buena para todo lo que te pusieran como reto de estudio.

Ambas amigas se rieron al recordar un poco del pasado.

-Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar Sahira, los siento, luego nos veremos.- le dijo pausadamente.

-Adiós Nimra, -los soldados condujeron a la dorabiana hasta su celda que lucía como un escueto y limitado cuarto de hotel terrestre. Sólo una cama, una asiento a su lado y una cuarto lavatorio.

La chica se recostó en el lecho, y pensó en Willy. Estuviera donde estuviera deseaba que se encontrara bien.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, sería posible que sólo esa fuera la razón por la cual se armó tanto alboroto¿ella lo valía realmente?, no acertaba a entender como era que posible que para su captura se hubiera asignado a toda una flotilla del ejército de Dorabia, de lo que estaba segura era de que tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar con Willy y evitar que saliera lastimado de cualquier forma.

Cerró los ojos y el cansancio y temores la vencieron.


	24. Capítulo 24 Ápice de Esperanza

Capítulo 24

"Ápice de Esperanza"

En su habitación Willy Wonka intentaba descansar pero simplemente no podía. Había sido abducido, "por extraterrestres" y no tenía idea del paradero de Sahira, la incertidumbre lo abrumaba y se sintió desvalido y completamente vulnerable. Trataba de mitigarlo pensando en los últimos días y momentos que habían estado juntos, pensaba en su sonrisa, sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

La estancia era algo amplia, fría y elegante los muebles eran grises y carentes de ornamento alguno, pero pertenecientes al mismo estilo, estaba todo el piso alfombrado en un tono azul plúmbago, había una cama en desnivel con respecto a una pequeña sala y mesa, que estaba más alta y al fondo una enorme ventana-pared por la que se podá ver el espacio sideral, el cual lo hacía sentir verdaderamente ínfimo.

De pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta que lo retenía en su habitación.

-¿Willy Wonka?

Se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama y observó al femenino ser azul que entraba a su cuarto.

-Hola, vengo a entregarle este traductor universal y neuro-lingüistico, consérvelo siempre con usted, es uno de sus derechos por ser prisionero grado 1. Y vengo a entregarle estos alimentos.

Dos soldados que entraron tras ella colocaron la charola en la mesita de la sala.

-Le agradezco mucho pero no tengo hambre.- esto último lo dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, en un claro ejemplo de molestia y protesta por estar en ese lugar.

-Por favor Sr. Wonka, mi nombre es Ad-Nimra, y soy la embajadora de esta misión de la "JOR", o JUNTA OFICIAL DE REINOS, desafortunadamente su planeta, la Tierra no a entrado en el protocolo de paz de nuestra asociación, más no por eso lo excluimos de los derechos que tiene ud. por ser un civil. -Le dijo Ad-Nimra con amabilidad y humildad. Y continuó:

-Esta comida que le hemos traido entra en lo que es alimento básico universal puede ingerirlo sin temor a que le haga daño, aunque ustedes no estén en la citada

"JOR", los hemos estudiado y conocemos sus requerimientos.

-¡Cállese, habladora!, si quiere ayudarme de verdad sáqueme de aquí y deme razón de Sahira.

-Sahira está bien y le envía sus saludos y buenos deseos. Yo misma me estoy asegurando de que sea bien tratada, al igual que usted.

La expresión de Willy cambió...

-¿Está viva?

-Pero claro que sí Sr. Wonka, no dude usted que haré lo posible porque su estancia sea lo menos posible molesta en este lugar. Ahora si me permite debo retirarme.

-Espere, por favor, si la ve, dígale que yo... que yo...la amo.

-Claro que sí, sr. Wonka, téngalo por seguro.- y le dedicó una sonrisa honesta.

Tanto Ad-Nimra como los soldados salieron de la habítación, dejándolo sólo y en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto las horas seguían transcurriendo y la habitación de Sahira recibía una visita. La joven se encontraba sentada en la cama pensando en la manera de escapar.

-Querida ¿te encuentras bien?

-Aléjate de mi Serek, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Por favor, no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me dijeron.

Sahira permanecía en un silencio inmutable, pero instantes más tarde le dijo:

-A parte de ser un abusivo, eres un traicionero, al menos pensé que me ayudarías escapar. Te odio.

-Oye, Sahira, me da curiosidad saber cómo ¿acabaste en ese lastre de planeta?

La chica guardó silencio.

-¡Contéstame!, cómo conociste a ese tipo por el cual te entregaste a Thery Khal y sus comandos tan fácilmente.

El silencio permaneció...

Se acercó violentamente hasta ella y trató de golpearla, pero ella hábilmente esquivó el golpe elevándose hacia arriba con sus alas y este al caer sobre la cama fue golpeado por Sahira con su pié justo en las costillas.

Ella aterrizó a sus espaldas en silencio.

-Si te comportas como un animal te trataré como tal Serek, no me importa que hayas sido el hombre que me crió y entrenó.

-Me dará gusto eliminar, a tu patético civil

-Y a mi me dará más gusto todavía liquidarte con mis propias manos en caso de que lo llegues a lastimar, después de todo para eso me entrenaste ¿no?, para ser una máquina de batalla perfecta.

-JAJAJAJA me da alegría ver que todo tu entrenamiento ha rendido frutos...

-Si eso ya lo sé, ahora lárgate o apártate de mi camino.

-Serek, Sci 1 salió fúrico de su habitación y puso rumbo al cuarto de Willy.

Al llegar ahí se dió cuenta de que había dos soldados apostados en la puerta.

-Déjenme entrar.

-Pero, señor, está bajo el protocolo de la JOR. No debe pasar, no tiene autorización.

-Déjenme entrar, sólo le haré unas simples preguntas.- Dijo con un sardónico gesto amable.

Ambos soldados se miraron, y se apartaron de la puerta con algo de duda. Después de todo, con todo y los derechos que Serek había cedido no dejaba de ser un superior y aún contaba con algo de autoridad. La sangre de Serek hervía, y necesitaba ver cara a cara a su enemigo, se había vuelto un ser bastante visceral desde que comenzó el período de pruebas previo a la colocación de armaduras de los posibles prospectos.

Willy ni siquiera había tocado la extraña comida y estaba de pié junto a

la enorme ventana que le mostraba el infinito. Su sombrero y bastón aún permanecían acomodados sobre su cama. Serek se detuvo tras él y le gritó:

-Voltea y mírame.

-Tu eres Serek ¿no es así?, le dijo Willy sin voltear y con tono sarcástico.

El se acercó y tomándolo por el hombro izquierdo lo hizo virar hacia él.

-No eres más que un débil humano. ¿Qué vio ella en ti?- Willy comprendió en esa fracción de segundo que ese tipo también estaba enamorado de Sahira, pero de una manera insana.

Ambos se miraban...

-¡Contéstame, débil humano!

Willy permanecía en silencio, sólo le clavaba una lacónica mirada de desprecio y repudio.

-No tengo por que hablar contigo ya que tú la has lastimado como no tienes una idea. Ella estaba huyendo de ti.

-¡Mentira!- le gritó enérgicamente a la cara, a la vez que le soltaba un fuerte golpe al estómago que lo dobló hacia adelante.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba tras de Serek Ad-Nimra que acababa de regresar.

-Acabo de presenciar eso Sr. Serek, y le aseguro que si lo vuelve a repetir los restringiré y lo pondré en una celda de castigo. Este civil no puede ser privado de sus derechos, ni lastimado. ¿Me ha escuchado? –esto último Ad-Nimra lo dijo en un tono aún más fuerte que el que acostumbraba comúnmente hablar.

-Ahora- prosiguió- salga inmediatamente de aquí y no se vuelva a acercar a esta estancia a menos de 10 codams.

-Sin mirar al chocolatero atrapado se dio la media vuelta y salió a paso firme del pequeño recinto.

-Willy aún se estaba recuperando del golpe, y Ad-Nimra sólo se limitó a decir:

-Lo siento mucho señor Wonka, le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

Willy sólo escuchó como Nimra le daba unas órdenes a los soldados al salir.

-Nadie puede acercarse a este civil terrícola, está bajo el protocolo de la JOR y ni siquiera Thery Khal puede hacerlo, mucho menos Serek. Así que eviten que sea visitado sin mi autorización o presencia. Él corre peligro.

-De acuerdo embajadora.- se limitaron a decir los soldados.

En otro lugar más aislado de la gigantesca nave, poco tiempo después Serek y Ad- Nimra se encuentran.

El lugar es uno de los tantos cuartos de descanso, que hay para los soldados, y tiene mesas y sillas y máquinas que automáticamente despachan algunos alimentos y bebidas, según se marcan códigos. Hay algunos sillones con diversos simuladores neuronales y pequeñas cámaras de sueño-descanso.

Serek se halla sentado en una mesa y bebe una sustancia azul de un vaso transparente. Se encuentra en una posición cabisbaja y observa el brillante líquido de su contenedor.

-¿Ad-Nimra?

-Si, Serek. -Ella se dirigió a él con frialdad

-¿Porqué no me puede amar a mí?

-Eso, yo no lo sé, Sci 1. Lo único que sé es que entre peor la trates menos lograrás un diálogo con ella. Y de igual forma te digo, que mucho menos llegarás lejos si lastimas, lo que para Sahira es importante, ya que es como si la golpearas a ella misma.

Nimra, había tecleado un código en una de las máquinas procesadoras y estaba sirviéndose algo de comer.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Si sigues con esa actitud no podremos ayudarla a escapar.

-Ahora no estoy seguro de querer ayudarla después de todo.

Ad-Nimra, que comenzaba a degustar la comida, después de escuchar esas últimas palabras, volteó a verlo y abriendo desmesuradamente sus oscuros y brillantes ojos, exclamó:

-Entonces Serek, si eres un traicionero, cómo ella te juzgó.

Y oprimiendo uno botón en uno los extremos de la charola esta activó un leve mecanismo que cubrió su alimento, convirtiendo el contenedor en un dispositivo para su fácil transportación. Ad- Nimra lo tomó entre sus manos y se retiró de su presencia, comentando por último:

-No puedo creer que la abandones después de todos tus esfuerzos y logros.

Sólo te pido que pienses que va a ser de ella en manos de FORCE 1. Y piensa si te gustaría ese destino para tí.

Y Ad-Nimra salió de la habitación.


	25. Capítulo 25 ¿Escape?

_**Porqué Sahira tiene el cabello rosa?**_ Editorial

Ya se me ha cuestionado esto con anterioridad y deseo reponderles, y sirve que de paso los saludo. Cuando empecé no digo a escribir sino más bien a pensar las ideas hace más de un año ya, la idea original era hacer un cuento tipo infantil, y Sahira, no tenía nombre, simplemente la llamaba como el clásico personaje de Gabilondo Soler -cantautor mexicano de canciones para niños- la "Princesa Caramelo", y de hecho mantenía las caracerísticas de su rosado color de ojos y cabello, solo que su vestido aunque igual tenía franjas diagonales y equidistantes también rosadas, y claro no tenía alas. Empieza a pasar el tiempo y comienzo a escribir fragmentos de narrativa y resulta que la historia se convirtió en una especie de drama-romántico de sci-fi, ya sé nada que ver, pero esto pasó porque mezclé el universo de Willy Wonka con uno que había creado cuando era una tierna colegiala de 13 años y estaba en secundaria. Me agradó como empezó a quedar y le seguí, y he aquí los resultados. Al continuar con el desarrollo de la ahora Sahira, pensé en conceptos, algo que vivo haciendo desde la carrera de Diseño Gráfico, pues ahí aprendí eso. Y pensé que para que hubiera una verdaderamente complementación de personajes y equilibrio Sahira debía de ser como una fresita, por lo mismo se quedó su color de ojos, cabello, y por eso le puse pecas e igualmente tiene un dulce carácter. La alas aunque en mucho del arte las pintaba moradas terminaron quedándose verdes claras. Y además me gusta el color. Bueno pues con eso termino, espero haber aclarado sus dudas. Y nos vemos, ya vamos a hacia la recta final. Saludos a todos los que leen y siguen apoyando las ideas. NURIA CHAPA

Capítulo 25

"¿Escape?"

Cada uno de los dos: Willy y Sahira, en su respectiva habitación habían estado a la espectativa de lo que les podría ocurrir. Willy prudentemente había seguido las órdenes de Ad-Nimra, pues sabía que el revelarse, al menos en ese momento no lo llevaría a nada y si podría perjudicarlos a ambos.

Por su parte Sahira había perdido la noción del tiempo, y había pasado las últimas horas tratando de alterar su traductor universal neurolingüístico para lograr refractar la luz y hacer una proyección en el aire. Tomando algunas piezas del clonador atómico de bolsillo y con ayuda de unas pinzas improvisadas y un desarmador que forjó doblando la delgada tapa de su clonador, había logrado obtener grandes progresos.

Luego colocó el aparato sobre la cama y ella se colgó del techo, para filmarse mientras intentaba huir por una diminuta reja por la que apenas cabría un gato adulto terrestre.

Observó el resultado en la pequeña pantalla y le pareció bastante convincente.

Luego la colocó de nuevo en la cama en la misma dirección y lo accionó. La cubrió con una sábana pero dejando espacio para que lograra hacer la proyección. Sonrió entonces complacida al ver como el holograma de sí misma intentando huir se proyectaba en el aire cerca del techo.

No tendría mucho tiempo ya de energía así que se dio cuenta de que debía actuar lo más rápido posible. Optó entonces por crear un pequeño alboroto en su cuarto aventando el asiento y creando algo de ruido. Los soldados al ver por la rendija de su habitación, la proyección en la que la dorabiana intentaba huir, entraron de inmediato, y Sahira que esperaba eso exactamente no tuvo problema alguno para golpearlos por atrás y aturdirlos con sus propias armas.

Velozmente, ató a uno de ellos con su soga laser, y aturdido lo dejó acomodado en la cama, cubriéndolo como si ella misma estuviera dormida para ganar un poco de tiempo. Al otro también lo ató pero lo dejó en el piso inconciente y pegado a la puerta, de manera que al menos por la rendija no se veía. Al cerrarla y huir con cautela, miró a través de la diminuta ventana y pensó...

-"Aquí no ha pasado nada"

Comenzó a volar entre los pasillos, con sumo cuidado, de vez en vez se topaba con algunos soldados a los que en completo silencio aturdía sin permitirles activar ninguna señal.

Continuó volando y tratando de subir al siguiente piso, cuando sintió que unas manos, le tapaban la boca y la jalaban hacia la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos que acababa de pasar dejando libres...

-Ahhggg, mhhhh

-Shhhhhh, linda ¡silencio!, soy yo Ad-Nimra

Sahira se tranquilizó, no entendía nada pero al oír su voz aunque fuera en otro idioma supo que se trataba de su entrañable amiga, y esta la soltó.

-Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarte pero veo que has sido muy hábil. Así que empecemos a improvisar. Espera aquí un momento. -Aunque a la dorabiana no le quedó muy claro lo que su amiga le dijo, entendió por su ademán que se escondiera en el oscuro corredor.

La embajadora acababa de ver a 3 soldados que estaban a punto de pasar cerca de donde ellas estaban, así que salió a su encuentro cerrándoles el paso y les dijo:

-A ustedes los buscaba, cuando acaben sus labores vayan a la crujía de la guerrera de Dorabia, y sustituyen a los soldados que se acaban ya de retirar, así que no tarden. Y no es necesario que envíen el reporte, miren, este acaba de ser enviado por los anteriores custodios -dicho esto les mostró en una pequeña pantalla redonda y de mano, una página con caracteres que indicaban un reporte del estado de la joven. Se los mostró tan rápido que los soldados no alcanzaron a ver la fecha espacial así que asintieron. Y siguieron su camino.

Sahira que observaba todo desde el fondo del oscuro pasillo, se acercó a Nimra cuando los soldados estuvieron a una distancia considerable.

-Toma, creo que te hará falta uno de estos-, y extendiendo su mano le obsequió otro traductor neurolingüistico. Ella se lo colocó en la muñeca.

-Eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Ahora vayamos por tu lindísimo civil terrestre que por cierto me encargó que te dijera, que te ama.

Sahira la abrazó con agradecimiento genuino, y luego le preguntó:

-¿No tendrás también un clonador de materia?

-Claro que sí, y una espada de metal del planeta Calií.

Primero se percataron de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y le dio a Sahira el clonador atómico que estaba recién alimentado con la nueva información, su vestido rápidamente empezó a convertirse en una túnica azul marino con un collar en forma de luna, similar a la de la embajadora. Y entre sus múltiples pliegues guardó su espada, al igual que lo hacía Ad-Nimra con su propia arma. Juntas caminaron utilizando sus capuchas, Trató de conducir a Sahira por donde más despejado estaba, hasta que poco a poco se fueron acercando al nivel de la prisión-habitacional.

Los soldados a quienes Ad-Nimra había dado la orden previamente de que solo la dejaran entrar a ella, o a sus acompañantes, al ver que se acercaba con otro miembro de la "JOR", hicieron una breve reverencia y

las dejaron entrar al cuarto de Willy.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, al fin lo vería de nuevo después de tantas viscicitudes.

Ambas entraron con disimulo, y esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara tras de ellas. Willy se encontraba a escasos metros sentado en uno de los sillones que daban la espalda a la entrada de recinto.

Willy dijo:

-Embajadora ¿es usted?

-Así es Willy, pero en esta ocasión vengo acompañada.

Willy giró su cuerpo rápidamente, buscó con su mirada, y su rostro se iluminó de alegría al ver que Sahira venía tras Ad-Nimra.

la joven voló a sus brazos a gran velocidad y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahhhhhh, Willy pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, pues no sé que vaya a ser de mí.

Willy sólo la besó, sin decir ni una palabra, pues cualquiera que este dijera estaba de más.

-Ejem.- dijo la embajadora- Tenemos que intentar salir de aquí lo antes posible, trataré de conducirlos hasta los hangares pero podría ser peligroso. Debo asignarles una nave de la JOR para que logren salir bajo el protocolo de paz así al menos podrían ganar tiempo u obtener una oportunidad justa.

-Basta con que nos conduzca al ascensor de cristal, Nimra -le dijo Willy con renovada esperanza.

-Bueno pues vámonos ya- los animó fémina azul.

-Oh, Nimra si descubren que nos has ayudado te meterás en graves problemas.- le dijo Sahira con preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no linda te aseguro que la verdad saldrá a flote, ya es hora de que FORCE 1 y Thery Khal paguen algunas de sus cuentas pendientes. Y si descubro alguno de sus planes o razones del porque te persiguen, podría ayudar a mi asociación aunque eso implique hacer algo que "parece malo o fuera de ley".

Sahira sonrió y Willy tomó sus pertenencias.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta pensando en acabar primero que nada con los soldados apostados como guardias a la salida de ese recinto. Ad-Nimra y la joven de Dorabia iban primero y habían desenfundado sus espadas.

Pero al salir un sobresalto los tomó por sorpresa. Thery Khal, Serek y una más que enorme horda de soldados los estaban esperando y les apuntaban con sus armas.


	26. Capítulo 26 ¡A la Batalla!

Capítulo 26

"¡A la Batalla!"

Por un instante los ahora tres fugitivos se quedaron paralizados ante las desagradable sorpresa.

-Hola embajadora¿dígame tiene usted algo que decirme?, le dijo con sarcasmo Thery Khal.

-Sólo adiós general.

-No cree que ¿esto se verá muy mal en su reporte?

-No, cuando se trata de ayudar en una causa justa.

Sahira rápidamente urdió un plan que los llevaría a la posterior improvisación.

-Vaya que conmovedor Ad-Nimra, pero resulta que esta es una causa justa para nuestro pueblo. Así que más vale que nos diga ¿de qué lado está?

-Para acabar pronto general...¡nunca del suyo! Yo sólo venía a supervisar el traslado de un habitante de dorabia a su natal planeta y me topo con toda clase se irregularidades y malos tratos, atropellos, y capturas no autorizadas

-Basta ya embajadora hasta aquí llegaron. ¡ATAQUEN!

En ese preciso instante Sahira soltó su espada y se colocó adelante y creó a una velocidad inaudita la más grande bola de luz y poder que podía generar con las manos, casi al tamaño de una persona de estatura promedio, y la hizo explotar frente a todos los soldados que les cerraban el paso, Thery Khal, tuvo que taparse los ojos por el resplandor, y Serek que ya sabía del poder de Sahira alcanzó a hacerse a un lado.

Y la batalla comenzó. Ahora era tiempo de poner en práctica todo el entrenamiento global que Sahira había aprendido. así que de nuevo manteniendo a Willy en la medida de sus posibilidades justo detrás de ella misma o de Nimra, comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados, la embajadora de Cobal, hacía un uso magistral de sus espada, y podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad y a gran velocidad, así que pronto estaba luchando contra los soldados y con sus espada reflejaba y esquivaba hábilmente los rayos rojos aturdidores.

Mientras tanto Sahira seguía peleando a mano libre usaba la espada más que nada como un apéndice de su cuerpo en conjunto con sus piernas y brazos, volaba a gran velocidad y volvía a bajar, cuando llamaba la atención de los soldados que buscaban dispararle, Ad-Nimra aparecía cerca de ellos y atravesaba la parte que encontraba más vulnerable de sus uniformes acorzados.

Willy se limitaba a observar detrás de alguna columna metálica en esa especie de nave industrial que era esa área DI MILENIO CELESTE. Cuando de pronto, pudo ver como se abría una puerta y aparecían muchísimos más soldados y se dirigían ante ellos a gran velocidad.

El chocolatero abrió su bastón y dejó caer tratando de proyectar lo más lejos que pudo todo el contenido de grageas que su interior poseía, el piso se cubrió de bolitas de endulcorante que hicieron resbalar a los soldados que venían raudos a liquidarlos. Sahira y Ad-Nimra, sólo lo voltearon a ver, extrañadas...

-Ha ha-¿Qué¡tenía que ayudarlas de alguna manera!

Y efectivamente eso ayudó a ganar más tiempo y dominar un poco más sobre aquella lucha sideral a bordo de la nave.

-Vámonos¡Sahira¡Willy¡síganme!

-Comenzaron a correr y a huir, de repente por algunos espacios que eran altos o más libres volaba Sahira a gran velocidad, llevando con ella a Willy, y Ad-Nimra aparecía en el destino al que se iban dirigiendo.

A Serek, simplemente ya no le importaba, él tenía la certeza de que pronto acabarían mal, o atrapados en las garras de FORCE 1, pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de que Thery Khal los perseguía en una especie de vehículo volador. Y les disparaba con armas más potentes y mortíferas. Aunque él sabía que su misión era capturarlos vivos, sobre todo a su coterránea Sahira.

Los rayos casi los alcanzaban, cuando Sahira se giró sobre su cuerpo y voló con fuerza hacia el vehículo de Thery Khal.

-AAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-Thery sólo recuerda haber escuchado el fortísimo grito de Sahira y como se empezaron a detonar una serie de combustiones en la parte trasera de su nave...la joven la había atravesado creando una bola de luz con sus manos y la había hecho explotar en el área del combustible, ella estaba del otro lado aún volando y viendo como se desplomaba hacia una área baja de la nave.

-¡Maldita!, te arrepentirás. -En el fondo Thery supo que la había subestimado, pues tenía más poder y fuerza de lo que él se había imaginado.

Estaban a salvo por ese momento. Más soldados no tardarían en llegar.

-Miren detrás de esta enorme compuerta está su ascensor¿seguros que pueden viajar en él por el espacio?

-Ha ha-Claro que sí de eso puede estar segura- Le dijo Willy con orgullo.

-Bueno en cuanto la abra corran hacia él. -Les dijo Ad-Nimra

-¿Estos son los hangares?

-No Sahira lo siento, este es un sitio donde colocaron el ascensor para un estudio posterior, al parecer les maravilla su tecnología, y quieren reproducirla.

Willy sonrió con orgullo.

-Bueno vámonos ya veremos que seguimos improvisando para huir. Terminó de decir Ad-Nimra.

Y al abrir la puerta se percataron de que había aproximadamente 15 o 20 soldados rodeando el ascensor

-Bueno no son muchos creo que podemos con ellos, -dijo Sahira con optimismo.

A lo que Willy agregó:

-Y que me dices del centenar que viene bajando de cada lado de las puertas laterales altas?

-¡Ahhhh!- le contestó la dorabiana

-¿Sabes qué Sahira?, creo que me equivoqué, no deberán correr, deberán volar justo... ¡AHORA!- les gritó Ad-Nimra

Sahira cargó a Willy y rápidamente se deslizaron hasta el ascensor lo cual hizo que con prontitud todos se activaran para intentar detenerlos, Sahira se puso a pelear contra los que tenía más cerca para darle a tiempo a Willy de que abriera el cristalino vehículo.

-Rápido Sahira ¡entra!- le gritó Willy.

Y ella quitándose de encima al resto de los soldados y evadiendo sus armas entró con dificultad cerrando las puertas.

Algunos soldados comenzaron a caminar hacia Ad-Nimra y ella simplemente desapareció.

Mientras tanto Willy accionaba los mecanismos y botones necesarios para echar a andar el ascensor. este comenzó a elevarse pero lo cierto era que no sabían hacia donde ir. El casco de la nave era demasiado fuerte, y Willy no sabría con certeza si el ascensor sería capaz de atravesarlo.

-Willy busquemos ir con dirección hacia los andenes.

-Claro, excelente idea, sólo dime ¿hacia dónde quedan?

-No lo sé trata de avanzar en línea recta o por donde nos lleve el recorrido de la nave.

-De acuerdo vamos

Entonces comenzaron a volar a diversas velocidades según lo permitía la ingeniería del bajel. Parecía que la batalla la habían ya dejado bastante atrás pero no lograban dar con ninguna aparente salida.

-Sigamos Willy, no creo que haya otra solución por el momento.

Atravesaron otras compuertas y luego bajaron por un espacio que forma un pasaje en forma de tubo y que conducía a la parte más baja de la nave.

Entraron por un otro espacio y se percataron de que ya no había nada ahí. El panorama empezaba a cambiar y se tornaba desolado, en el piso había toda clase de naves pequeñas y grandes, en reparación, tapadas con lonas, e incluso parecían lucir abandonadas.

-¿Oh Willy donde estaremos?

-No lo sé esta nave no es de mi planeta

-¿Y si investigamos?

-¿Y si regresamos por donde hemos venido?

-Creo que es lo más razonable, tengo un mal presentimiento

Pero al tratar de regresar por una antesala al sitio donde estaban comenzó a escucharse un enorme mecanismo en movimiento, al fin y a la lejanía sólo alcanzaron a ver como se cerraba una enorme puerta que los atrapó justo ahí donde estaban.

-¿Oh qué pasa?-preguntó Sahira con desesperación

-Creo que es fue el fin del camino.

-¿Dónde estaremos?, esto francamente parece un depósito abandonado. Si, esta nave ha sido comandada por diversas personas y tripulaciones, tal vez ni siquiera Thery Khal o Serek sepan de la existencia de este lugar.

Lentamente comenzaron a descender en el ascensor. La luz comenzaba a escasear, aunque podían ver un poco era obvio que había una falta de energía inminente en esa parte. Y al salir se encontraron muchísimas cajas y provisiones de diversos tipos que parecían ser de aquellos bajeles desafortunados que los rodeaban.

-¿Willy?, y si...¿jamás nos encontraran¿y nos quedáramos aquí para siempre?

-Oh, mi pequeña y golpeadora Estrella Fugaz, pues moriríamos juntos.

Aquel comentario de tinte sarcástico parecía enternecedoramente siniestro.

-Pero Willy, yo quiero ir a la Tierra, vivir contigo, y quedarme en tu fábrica por siempre.

-Lo sé, pero por favor no te angusties trataremos de encontrar la manera, talvez podamos echar a andar alguna de estas naves o encontremos herramienta.

Estaban atrapados de eso no había duda, y juntos en aquella oquedad en medio de algún punto del basto infinito, se abrazaron, tratando de calmarse y pensar con claridad.


	27. Capítulo 27 Sublime Instante Eterno

-Capítulo 27

"Sublime Instante Eterno"

Willy y Sahira, habían hecho ya un recorrido de inspección al menos por la mitad del área, encontraron algunas cosas, que gracias a los conocimientos de la dorabiana lograron reconocer como provenientes de diversos planetas y culturas.

Hallaron algunos medicamentos, latas de "alimento universal", depósitos de agua, y klaguen, este último elemento indispensable para la sobrevivencia de seres del planeta Cobal.

Algunos localizadores inservibles y motores sin gasolina. Pero aún faltaba aún más por buscar. Optaron por descansar, pues la batalla los había dejado extenuados.

-Mira Willy encontré unas lámparas y parece que funcionan individualmente...¡Ah¡tecnología KEITRAM, es de las mejores del universo!.

Sahira desenvolvió unas mullidas colchonetas para rescate y colocó cerca unas lámparas, no era de lo más glamoroso pero al menos era agradable ver algo de tenue luz azul. Ambos se acomodaron en el improvisado lecho.

-Esa luz Willy¿sabes? me recuerda la de su satélite natural. Jeje aquella noche que me golpeó uno de sus rayos de luz.

-Ahhh si, si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás te hubiera conocido, mi joven Estrella Fugaz. ¿Lo ves? Estar atrapados juntos no es tan malo.

-Ja ja claro que no. ¡Es peor!

-¡Te voy a decir lo que es peor!-le dijo Willy con algo de sarcasmo,- Lo peor es estar atrapado con una temible guerrera que en cualquier momento podría matarme con un movimiento de batalla.

-JAJAJAJA ¡ya te dije que a ti jamás podría hacerte daño!, a ver déjame ver esa herida de tu mano- Le dijo la chica mientras le intentaba quitar con suavidad un guante, Willy se estremeció un poco y buscó sus ojos.

-¿Willy estás bien?

-Si es sólo que bueno, es que es el único recuerdo que guardo de mi padre

-Si ya lo intuía¿es un médico no?, estos son guantes quirúrgicos.

-Si

Pero esta sustancia se ha pegado a tu piel. ¡Están inservibles! -Ella terminó de retirarle ambos guantes

-Ya lo sé Sahira, es decir. Sé que no me dañarías.- Le dijo en un tono más cálido. -Yo confío en ti. No tienes idea del temor que sentí al no saber noticias tuyas por tanto tiempo. No sabía que te había pasado.

-Y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Mientras ella acariciaba su mano derecha, el contacto de su piel con la de ella lo hizo estremecerse, era una caricia cálida y suave, algo que definitivamente necesitaba.

La joven advirtió que tenía unas cuantas roturas en la parte superior de su traje de batalla compuesto por un pantalón y chamarra blanca entallada, así que se retiró esta última prenda quedando en uso de una blusa sin mangas. Willy la abrazó de nuevo sintiendo su calidez y su dulce aroma. Esa sensación la tranquilizaba y por momentos imaginaba que estaban en la fábrica, a salvo y en la Tierra, y se preguntaba si esa pesadilla de estar en esa nave enemiga llegaría algún día a su fin. Willy besó su frente, y con su mano izquierda recorría con suavidad la espalda de la chica.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su contacto. Sahira se separó un poco de él para quedar a su altura y lo besó, y Willy correspondió a su gesto de amor.

Deslizó a la joven hasta que quedó completamente acostada, y comenzó a besarla con más fuerza, aquella pureza había sido sustituida por una pasión cálida, ardiente, que llevaba implícita en su origen honesto amor y desesperación, y no importaba lo que sucediera, ahora estaban juntos, y sentía que debía amarla.

-¿Willy?- le susurró al oído, aunque no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo sentía una especie de instinto, algo natural en ella se había despertado, y aunque en su lugar de origen existía alguna especie de cortejo, todo era menos hermoso, comparativamente a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Él sólo la observó, su mirada era sincera.

-No te haré daño Sahira. Te amo.

Suavemente bajó a su rostro y la volvió a besar con suavidad, poco a poco fue saliendo del área de sus labios, y comenzó a besar su rostro y luego su cuello cerca de donde nacía su suave y rosado cabello, Sahira cerró lo ojos por el placer.

Willy seguía bajando y besando su cuello con suavidad casi sólo rozaba su piel con la punta de sus labios, y la acariciaba con su cálido aliento, bajando suavemente hasta que llegó al área de los hombros de la joven, continuó con sus zalemas mientras se desabotonaba en silencio el chaleco, y lo depositaba a lado de su lecho, lo mismo comenzó a hacer son su camisa, retirándose previamente su broche de "w" dorada.

Instantes después, Willy le colocó ambas extremidades superiores sobre el tálamo, y con su mano izquierda le sujetó ambas manos con suavidad por encima de la propia cabeza de la chica, y con su derecha libre, comenzó a acariciar el interior de sus brazos, por momentos la besaba mientras deslizaba sus dedos, en suaves caricias que se prolongaban más y más hasta que al bajar después de varias exquisitas ocasiones, en las que Sahira alteraba su respiración, Willy alcanzó su seno derecho, tomándolo con suavidad y cuidado para alternar su caricia con el izquierdo, y regresar una vez más a su pecho derecho, Willy bajó la mano que le sujetaba los brazos y la tocó con ambas, la sensaciones eran exquisitas para ambos, y sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas.

-Ahhhh, Willy, yo te amo...

-Yo tambien Sahira- ambos se miraban, cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro, y olvidaron los temores, fuera cual fuera su destino esos instantes, junto con los que habían tenido la suerte de vivir desde que la chica llegó a su fábrica, habrían valido la pena para siempre.

La camisa de Willy estaba casi completamente desabotonada, aunque de estampa esbelta, su cuerpo estaba suavemente marcado y atlético, su piel era igualmente clara como su rostro y la joven observó su casi desnudo torso con deseo y sensualidad, porque eso era precisamente, una delirante comunicación de los sentidos, Willy se encontraba un poco recostado sobre ella, y la dorabiana lo atrajo hacia sí para devolverle el gesto de amor besando su cuello y su pecho, él fue quién por el placer cerró los ojos esta vez, pues Sahira no sólo presionaba sus labios contra su cuerpo con delicadeza, sino que además con ambas manos deslizaba sus dedos sobre su espalda llegando hasta sus suaves cabellos, desde su base, provocándole una relajación exitante. No lo había notado pero casi inconcientemente Willy le estaba deslizando hacia arriba la pequeña blusa a su joven Estrella, al retirársela, Willy abrió sus ojos y la miró de nuevo y por completo, y al observarla se maravilló por lo que tenía ante a sus ojos; una venus semidesnuda, un hada de piel clara, lo más hermoso que jamás vió, inspirador y poético como un atardecer, sublime como la melodía más bella, pero a la vez exitante y apasionado como el mar, él se había ya despojado de su camisa y al abrazarla y sentir el contacto con su cuerpo, sintió el calor y suavidad que le obsequiaba a sus sentidos la deliciosa mina de seda que era su amada.

-Oh, Sahira mi amor, te amo. -Le dijo Willy con agitación.

La joven notó que ese cortejo hacia lucir a su civil, acentuadamente masculino y aún más atractivo. Y la breve pena que sentía por su semidesnudéz fue sustituida por un deseo desmesurado.

-Sahira, - le dijo en tono bajo y al oído, y con obvia respiración entrecortada- te amaré, eres preciosa, eres el amor...

-Ah...Willy...

En medio de la semiluz envolvente y teniendo como fondo el incontable y basto mar de estrellas que era el espacio sideral, hicieron el amor entregándose por completo el uno al otro, fundiéndose con el infinito, dejándose una huella mutuamente.

Estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba, el amor los fortalecía y sublimaba sus espectativas, nunca nadie jamás se entrego con tanta pureza y genuino cariño, amor y ternura. Y así en compañía mutua se quedaron dormidos en inseparable abrazo y con la renovada esperanza de lograr despertar algún día a salvo y felices de tenerse por siempre.


	28. Capítulo 28 En las Manos Equivocadas

Capítulo 28

"En las Manos Equivocadas"

Willy y Sahira habían permanecido algunas horas más en aquel extraño y enorme compartimiento, se habían alimentado de las provisiones que habían hallado en las naves y aún seguían buscando algo que les sirviera, por su parte la chica seguía tratando de encontrar insistentemente algún vehículo que funcionara y que tuviera armas de destrucción para agujerar las paredes y escapar pero no había conseguido nada.

En uno de los momentos en que se encontraban separados uno de otro Willy bordeaba una de las paredes, y le pareció escuchar un mecanismo desconocido.

-Sahira, ven aquí, escucha esto y dime si sabes que es -le dijo Willy

-A ver...-Sahira se acercó y trató de prestar atención pegando su oreja a la enorme pared, de pronto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y gritó:

-¡A un lado Willy es un conteo de explosión KEITRAM!

Sahira voló con rapidez y cargó a Willy para alejarlo lo más rápido que pudo de la estructura, la cual estalló en mil pedazos con una fuerte explosión azul-violeta. En ese momento y entre el humo, los soldados de Thery Khal entraron armados. Sahira que aún llevaba a Willy trató de acercalo al ascensor de Cristal lo más que pudo...pero en ese momento, un disparo muy preciso le dio en el cuello, y presa de dolor pero sin soltar a Willy aterrizó rápido y con dificultad arqueándose del dolor.

-¡Arrhhhhgggggg!

-Bueno Sahira en vista de que estamos en desventaja contigo tuvimos que recurrir a este collar neuronal, créeme que es una pena, hubiera querido que vinieras voluntariamente. -le dijo Thery Khal con sarcasmo. Y agregó:

-Ahora llévenla ante FORCE 1, ya desea conocerla. Y no olviden al débil humano, recuerden que es parte de todo esto. ¡Muévanse!

Los soldados obedecieron las órdenes y uno de ellos llevó a Sahira inconciente en sus brazos. Abordaron una nave y salieron de aquel enorme hangar abandonado.

Después de un laberíntico recorrido de regreso por los lugares que previamente habían atravesado para llegar hasta ahí, al llegar a su destino ante las puertas del puente de la nave, la esperanza abandonaba cada vez más a Willy, pero con todo y eso se mantuvo firme y con la frente en alto. Sahira apenas comenzaba a reaccionar y de nuevo empezaba a caminar...

-¿Willy¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Sahira aún aturdida.

-¡CÁLLATE!, maldita rebelde, le gritó Thery Khal, que estaba a penas a unos pasos detrás de ella.

La estancia perecía un enorme y profundo agujero negro, había muy poca luz, algunas ventanas y puertas en varios lugares altos y bajos, pasillos suspendidos a la mitad de la estancia, con rejas y escaleras que accesaban a otras computadoras de más arriba y en el suelo del lugar, piso metálico, al centro había una especie de gigantesco, alto y nada iluminado trono rodeado de algunos aparatos y botones que destellaban luces rojas y verdes y que marcaban diversos aspectos del vuelo de la nave. Había soldados apostados por todos lados y a Sahira y a WIlly los escoltaban cerca de 2 docenas de ellos. En los costados de la terrorífica habitación había maquinarias y tubos gigantescos, algunos que se ocupaban como herramientas de análisis, laboratorio y exploración, y algunos mapas celestes. El recinto era enorme y parecía no haber esperanza de escapar de aquel lugar. Definitivamente estaban en el sitio equivocado.

Una luz bañó la parte de arriba del trono central y poco a poco comenzaron a verse desde el piso unas enormes botas mecánicas, seguido de una estructura parecida a la de un robot que al moverse emitía ruidos de maquinaria eléctrica. Era una armadura que cubría a la persona que la usaba, o ¿era un robot?... FORCE 1 se encontraba ante ellos y observaba con detenimiento y en completo silencio.

-Aquí los tiene, como ordenó. -Le dijo Thery Khal con humildad.

La voz distorsionada habló...

-Ponlos en frente de mí.

Thery Khal hizo que los soldados dirigieran sus pasos un poco más cerca de aquel altísimo trono.

FORCE 1 oprimió un botón, con su mano derecha enfundada en su armadura y una luz lateral hizo que a la altura de Sahira apareciera Ad- Nimra, evidentemente con signos de haber sido golpeada y utilizando un collar igual al que ella misma portaba. La escoltaba media docena de soldados.

-¡Nimra! -le gritó Sahira. Pero ella no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo la miró, y desvió su mirada. La esperanza se había esfumado ya de sus vivaces ojos oscuros.

FORCE 1 oprimió otro botón. Y otra luz lateral pero esta vez del lado izquierdo descubrió la silenciosa presencia de Serek, Sci 1. Tenía una actitud de repudio y la mirada perdida. Se rehusó a mirarla.

Al fin FORCE 1 con su distorsionada voz habló dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡Tan pequeños e insignificantes¿Así que tu eres Sahira, la Prueba Transgénica 28?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? -Le dijo Sahira con actitud de reto y continuó -Deje libre a este humano, llévelo al planeta Tierra¡él no tiene nada que ver con esta absurda guerra!.

-JAJAJAJAJA- FORCE 1 rió con cinismo. -Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

-Además yo ni siquiera sé quien es usted, ni porqué hace esto. -Le gritó Sahira.

FORCE 1 jaló hacia sí mismo una palanca de su trono y paulatinamente comenzó a ascender un mecanismo que se acopló a su casco, luego una especie de multidesatornillador se acomodó circundándolo y empezó a retirar las piezas que mantenían unida aquella burda careta al resto de la armadura. Al retirarle hacia arriba el pesado casco, Sahira abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Willy observo inmutable y silencioso pero sorprendido en sus adentros.

Aquel ser no era un hombre, se trataba de una mujer, y era una idéntica a Sahira, con algunas diferencias, parecía 10 o 12 años mayor que ella, y su cabello y ojos eran oscuros, no tenía pecas y tenía una expresión de absoluto odio y desprecio por ellos.

Cuando, la dorabiana recuperó el habla le dijo:

-¿A-Acaso eres m- mi-hermana?

-¿Hermana? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- era una risa malévola y despojada de toda humanidad.-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿E-entonces?

Serek, la observaba y con el seño fruncido viró el rostro hacia el piso, rehusando a toda costa la mirada inquisitiva de Sahira que por momentos buscaba respuestas.

-¡Tu no eres más que un clon mío!, un ser sin alma, ni derechos, un invento creado a partir de mi ADN diseñado para satisfacer las más bajos deseos de tu fiel entrenador Serek¿no es así querido?

Todo era risas de burlas a su alrededor.

Sahira abrazó a su amado civil, y silenciosamente contuvo algunas lágrimas, no deseaba sentirse ni lucir más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba, pero sin embargo quería refugiarse en los brazos de Willy con la esperanza de despertar junto a él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de la más horrenda pesadilla que jamás hubiera tenido.

-¿Willy?, -le dijo en una voz que sólo él escuchó -¿Crees tú que yo sea un ser sin alma¿crees que moriré y mi existencia pasará desapercibida, sin tener trascendencia en el universo?

-Oh, Sahira, mi amor, escucha esto, nadie que se haya entregado con todo el amor y cariño con que lo has hecho tú, podría carecer de un alma, estoy seguro de ello. -Le susurró Willy al oído. - Nadie que ame tanto podría estar vacío.

Aquellas palabras la reconfortaron en medio de tantas desdichas.

-¡Basta ya! -Gritó FORCE 1 - Serás eliminada, y para que te mueras en paz dejaremos a este humano en la Tierra¿ves¡no somos tan malos!, recuerda que esto no es nada personal.

-¡NOOOOOO!, me rehuso a creerte¡yo tengo memoras digitales de mis padres!

-¡Qué ingenua eres niña!, esos recuerdos son míos¡maldita sea¿qué más te dijo Serek?

¿Qué provenías de una familia de guerreros y políticos destacados no es así?- le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ella guardó silencio y miró al piso. Era verdad, toda esa vida era robada, no era la suya.

-¿Entonces qué es lo quiéres de mi¿Porqué no me puedes abandonar en la Tierra¡jamás volverías a saber nada de mí!... ¿Porqué me odias?.

-De hecho querida no es nada personal. Es sólo que si el gobierno actual de Dorabia se entera de que existe un clon mío, surgirán preguntas, y tendré muchos problemas, y no quiero que nada interfiera con mi carrera. Como sabrás los clones cada vez ganan más derechos, y no me parecería bien que tu compitieras conmigo. He luchado demasiado para llegar a donde estoy.

-¿Pero cómo es que fui creada, porqué razón?, gritó Sahira entre sollozos de coraje y odio.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cargada de maldad se dibujaba en el rostro de Force 1, ella, se regodeaba ante su desesperación.

Los instantes parecieron eternos…


	29. Chapter 29 El Pasado Emerge

Capítulo 29

"El Pasado Emerge"

-Bueno si te interesa y ya que estás a punto de ser eliminada te lo diré, ya no me importa. Recordarás a tu querido mentor Serek¿no es así? Hace muchos años cuando aún éramos estudiantes en una de las más importantes locaciones de milicia biotecnológica en Dorabia, tuvimos una especie de relación, algo temporal, pasajero...pero desafortunadamente Serek no lo tomó así¡lástima! te hubiera evitado este dolor.

Un día en que me descuidé tomó una muestra de mi sangre y como él era un destacado alumno de biología y clonación, un joven científico y promesa para la milicia de nuestro planeta tuvo acceso a los laboratorios. Secretamente te desarrolló, haciendo múltiples alteraciones, otro tono de ojos y cabello, y usando lo más reciente en tecnología de re-diseño de

ADN mezcló la resistencia y características de algunos insectos, él quería que me derrotaras en las pruebas pero a la vez deseaba quedarse contigo...pero le salió mal, parece que los sentimientos de repudio también se clonan¿o no Serek? - y emitió una carcajada de sarcasmo y triunfo banal e insano.

-Se podría decir, querida Sahira, que tú eres su mejor y más brillante experimento, no niego que es magistral, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme. Sólo puede haber una. Por ello debes perecer.

Ad-Nimra los observaba con evidente tristeza, horas antes la habían atrapado enviando un mensaje secreto a la "JOR" acerca de las violaciones a la ley que se estaban llevando a cabo, aún tenía la esperanza de ayudar a Sahira y a Willy, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-Este civil deberá ser llevado a la Tierra, no quiero problemas extras, ni más aperturas de expedientes e investigación, por parte de la Junta Oficial de Reinos -Gritó FORCE 1.

Thery Khal en ese momento recibió una transmisión que venía de unos de los planetas sede de la JOR, que era denominado Silabub. Se dirigió a FORCE 1 con un hálito de preocupación y molestia.

-Tenemos un mensaje parece de la JUNTA.

-¡Arghhh! malditos sólo estorban, -gritó FORCE 1- ¡vaya!, parece, embajadora, que sus planes dieron resultado, finalmente si interceptaron su mensaje, como lo deseaba.

-Quieren hablar con usted Exigen que accione la pantalla de comunicaciones. Quieren verla.

-¡Malditos!, comunícame. -Dicho esto procedió a colocarse el casco de seguridad para no ser reconocida en su voz.

-¿FORCE 1?, repito¿FORCE 1 del planeta DORABIA INFINITA?, responda la comunicación.

-Aquí estamos

-Prenda la pantalla de comunicación.

-Me temo que en este momento no puede ser accionada porque se encuentra en un área que ha sido privada de la energía por unas reparaciones a nuestra nave, -dijo su voz distorsionada.

-De acuerdo, ponga a la embajadora Ad-Nimra al habla.

Una docena de soldados de FORCE 1 apuntaron con armas de plasma y aturdimiento a la diplomática.

-Aquí me encuentro, señor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Afirmativo.

-Les habla el embajador Ofióne, sólo deseamos informarles que haremos una visita sencilla para constatar su estado de salud y hablar con el líder de esa misión de Dorabia. Al parecer hay algunas irregularidades con sus actividades programadas. Esperen nuestra visita a las 3, 200 Keli Kams.

-Cambio y fuera.

La voz terminó de decir su mensaje, todos lo escucharon claramente.

FORCE 1, emitió un grito. -¡MALDITA NIMRA!. Ahora acelerarás todo. Metan al humano a la cámara de desvanecimiento.

-¡NOOOOOO! -gritó Sahira, sólo miró a Willy, y le dijo:

-¡Te borrarán la memoria, ya no me recordarás!

Willy en ese momento la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas los soldados ya se acercaban rápidamente, así que lo único que hicieron fue besarse, tratando de prolongar el momento por más que pudieron, era su último beso y lo sabían muy dentro del corazón de cada uno de ellos.

Una pequeña lágrima casi invisible se deslizó por la mejilla de Willy, nunca había sentido un miedo tan abrumante.

Los soldados lo tomaron por los brazos sobre su espalda y lo separaron de Sahira. Thery Khal

personalmente con ayuda de otros soldados se encargaba de sujetar y alejar a la joven de Dorabia.

Sahira sólo acertó a decirle lo que desesperadamente le quedaba a su corazón como única defensa y esperanza:

-¡WILLY, NO ME OLVIDES¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS¡NO ME OLVIDES!

Por su parte él se quedó sin habla, mientras lo escoltaban al pequeño cuarto de vidrio individual.

Sahira gritaba con fuerza y desesperación. -¡Willy, NO ME OLVIDES, TE AMO!!!

-¡JAMAS PODRÍA HACERLO¡JAMÁS PODRIA OLVIDARTE, TE AMO!- Le contestó él.

A sahira la ingresaron en una cámara aislante de transporte individual, parecía estar atrapada en un prisma, y estaba impedida del uso de sus poderes y fuerza, tampoco podía ya volar. Y aunque gritaba su voz fue acallada por su prisión.

Desde ahí fue testigo de como encerraron a Willy.

En el exterior de sus prisiones de acero transparente que en realidad eso era a fin de cuentas, al mismísimo Serek se le concedió el placer de accionar el botón de barrido de memoria. Un rayo dorado emergió de la parte superior de la cámara donde Willy se encontraba y recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza, a pesar de estar en una especie de estado de shock aún se sostenía en pié aunque comenzaba a recargarse de una de las paredes.

Serek aumentó la fuerza del rayo, y haciendo un gesto de sonrisa maliciosa dijo: -¡vaya parece que este humano es un poco menos débil de lo que pensé!

-¡Basta, lo matarás!, -le gritó Ad-Nimra.

-Y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo un rápido movimiento de evasión.

En el interior de su cabeza Willy, veía imágenes difusas, veía a una joven de cabellos rosas, a sus oompa loompas, veía la playa y el mar, veía una danza desde su propio punto de vista, veía una habitación de su fábrica destruida, y veía el Cuarto del Arcoiris, todas estas visiones le resultaban cada vez más borrosas y la cabeza le dolía.

A lo lejos en la realidad, escuchó una voz.

-¡Guardias!, sujeten a esos dos. - Había gritado Thery Khal

Y habían sometido a Ad-Nimra y a Serek.

-LLeven al humano a su habitación, queremos que esté presentable para su debut ante la JOR.

Willy al fin se desvaneció por el dolor en su cabeza. Y Sahira observó todo con suma tristeza y desolación desde su prisión individual. Estaba deshecha. Y sólo observó como pasaban con él en un vehículo similar al que se encontraba ella misma.

Sahira buscó con la mirada a Ad-Nimra, estaba débil, pero desde ahí le dijo

-"Gracias"

Y su amiga lo comprendió perfectamente. Le sonrió con empatía por su dolor. Estaba ya bastante lastimada.

Willy se encontraba en su habitación, lo habían dejado ahí sobre la cama. Y un sueño extraño comenzó a tomar forma desde las profundidades de su subconciente...


	30. Capítulo 30 Onirismos

Capítulo 30

"Onirismos"

Estaba de pié junto al río de chocolate, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o más bien todo era como siempre...tenía su sombrero de copa, su bastón y su saco color ciruela, observó su imagen reflejada y difusa por unos instantes en el río, se borró instantáneamente con el correr de natural del producto de la cascada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el hermoso jardín que era el Cuarto del Chocolate.

Algunos oompa loompas trabajaban afanosamente cortando setas y cosechando dulces, al pasar cerca de ellos Willy los saludaba y era recíproco. Continuó caminando, cuando comenzó a escuchar unas risillas infantiles, luego unos golpecitos sordos sobre el pasto de menta.

Willy se acercó con extrañeza y rodeó algunos árboles y lomas, caminó hacia donde aquellos sonidos lo conducían. Y continuó por su sendero, poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que había una niña muy rara que estaba de espaldas a él. Trataba y trataba de saltar para alcanzar una paleta que colgaba como dulce fruto de uno de los hermosos y fantásticos árboles.

El chocolatero se aproximó con suavidad y le dijo:

-¿Pequeña?

La niña volteó y le sonrió con sinceridad y alegría.

-¡Hola Willy!

Este se acercó aún más y notó que sus cabellos y ojos eran rosas.

-¿Me das esa paleta?, - apuntando a la parte alta del árbol.- Mis alas aún son demasiado débiles para poder volar y alcanzarla.

Willy volteó y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué quieres esa que está tan arriba niñita?

-¡Porque es la más grande y además es del sabor que me gusta! - le dijo con efusión y cortesía.

Willy con toda facilidad alargó su brazo y la desprendió sin problema alguno, entregándosela en la mano.

-¡Gracias Willy! e inmediatamente se comenzó a degustarla.

El chocolatero observaba a la extraña niña, era simpática, y le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿podrías decirme quién eres pequeña?

Ella le respondió con una pregunta:

-¿Willy, no me digas que me has olvidado?, y sus ojos se entristecieron.

-Discúlpame por favor. Sólo dime tu nombre.

-Soy Sahira Willy.

Willy torció un poco los labios y su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha, trataba de recordar pero le parecía que jamás había escuchado el nombre siquiera.

-Tu me preguntaste que si me volverías a ver, y yo misma te respondí que sí, siempre que quisieras. Y hoy tu querías verme por eso estoy aquí.

Él se sentía confuso, una parte de él le creía, y sentía que aquello era verdad, pero la otra conflictuaba por no poder entender porque no la podía recordar. Introdujo su mano en la bolsa derecha de su saco color ciruela, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña caja, al sacarla, y observarla advirtió que se trataba de una hermosa flor de azúcar. A unos pasos de él, la pequeña Sahira comía su paleta mientras lo observaba.

-Lo que si recuerdo es que esto te pertenece...¿no es así?, no sé como pero lo sé. Esto es para ti, es... es... un regalo.- Dijo Willy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar.

-¡Ahhhhh!, Entonces no me has olvidado, la niña extendió su pequeña mano lentamente para tomar el obsequio que él le ofrecía, y sonreía feliz, y justo en el instante en que sus dos manos tuvieron un mínimo de contacto, hubo un momento de luz como una chispa cálida, cuando Sahira de nuevo buscó a Willy, se encontró con él mismo, pero pequeño, exactamente de la misma edad que ella en la fecha del baile de San Valentín del colegio.

-¡Mira ya no llevas frenos!, -le dijo Sahira con emoción, el pequeño Willy y ella aún se encontraban en medio del Cuarto del Chocolate.

Él niño, corrió a abrazarla, la paleta cayó al piso.

-¡MAB!, -le dijo Willy efusivamente- ¡¡¡tú eres SAHIRA!!!. Ahora puedo recordarte. ¡Me alegro tanto!

-JEJE yo también. Me da gusto que al fin me recuerdes. -Le dijo tomándolo de ambas manos.

-Gracias por venir Sahira, yo necesitaba verte. Verdaderamente había deseado que no te arrancaran de mis pensamientos, así que me aferré a ellos.

-Ya te dije que siempre que lo desees estaré aquí contigo. Lo que te ha sucedido es que te han borrado la memoria reciente, yo vivo en lo profundo de tu mente, es por eso y por tu voluntad que no me han podido "llevar". Yo he besado tus pensamientos y me he quedado en ellos, y lo que debo decirte ahora es muy importante, así que trata de recordarlo, es vital, Willy, que recuerdes mi nombre.

El pequeño asintió. y la niña agregó:

-Porque debo irme pronto, pero te aseguro que me volverás a ver de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y por cierto me alegro de que ya no lleves esos frenos, me doy cuenta de lo apuesto que luces sin ellos.

Sahira se acercó a él, y le dió un pequeño beso, haciendo que se sonrojara verdaderamente.

-JIJIJI, hasta luego y no olvides mi nombre, por favor, no lo olvides. Adioooosss -Todo comenzó a convertirse en humo a su alrededor haciendo todo difuso, de un sobresalto el adulto Willy Wonka se levantó de su cama quedando sentado, trataba de recordar los fragmentos de onirismo que aún tenía frescos en la memoria pero no era nada fácil. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, y trató de aclarar sus ideas.

La frustración se reflejaba en su rostro, tenía la desagradable sensación que uno a veces padece al dejar un lugar y sentir que ha olvidado algo importante, pero por más que pensaba no sabía que podía ser. Recordaba su captura, haber intentado huir pero no recordaba porqué estaba ahí, ni donde ni a ninguna de las personas determinantes a bordo de aquella ¿nave espacial?. Estaba completamente fuera de sí y desubicado, parecía que le habían dado una especie de agresiva sacudida a su vida, intimidad, pensamientos e ideas. Intento calmarse y razonar consigo mismo.

De pronto le pareció escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta con amabilidad.


	31. Capítulo 31 Ante La Junta Oficial

Capítulo 31

"Ante la Junta Oficial de Reinos"

Una nave de la "JOR" se aproxima al bajel "D.I. Milenio Celeste" transporte espacial comandado por elpor el Primer Oficial Thery Khal y por el capitán y prospecto de gobernación y reinado del Planeta Dorabia, "FORCE 1" que se encuentra en su período de prueba y por esta razón está usando una bio-armadura.

-Milenio Celeste, nos dirigimos a su comandante, estamos a punto de abordarlos, sírvanse a esperarnos en su plataforma de salida, les habla el embajador Ofióne representante de la JOR.

-Adelante, los estamos esperando. -Les contestó FORCE 1, con su voz distorsionada.

Una nave muchísimo más pequeña, para el transporte entre bases espaciales arribó al Milenio Celeste y de él descendieron cerca de 8 embajadores de la JOR acompañados por soldados de la misma asociación, en contraste con los de FORCE 1 estos lucían muchísimo más elegantes, y aunque estaban armados portaban capas y cascos en tonos índigos y oscuros que los hacían lucir marciales pero a la vez ecuánimes. Todos portaban espadas del metal del planeta Calií y armas de aturdimiento y laser.

-Bienvenido excelencia. -Le dijo FORCE 1.

-Ahórrese por favor los protocolos quiero que vayamos a su mejor y más amplia sala de juntas y nos demuestre que la diplomática Ad-Nimra, y el civil que me reportaron que habían capturado con violencia se encuentran bien.

FORCE 1 sonrió bajo su armadura, al parecer el hecho de haber interceptado el mensaje de la diplomática había logrado que no llegara completo y al parecer no tenían idea de la existencia de su coterránea Sahira. Con un hábil juego de palabras y mentiras pronto arreglaría todo.

-Acompáñenos por favor, por acá. -Les indicó Thery Khal, aquellos hombres de paz.

Después de andar unos pasos, y subir y bajar algunas plataformas móviles por la nave, llegaron a un recinto cómodo con una mesa central, los diplomáticos tomaron su lugar, y Thery Khal, Serek, y FORCE 1 toman también asiento ante ellos. El cuarto era amplio y gris, completamente sobrio, y alfombrado en azul grisáceo. Una enorme ventana de la mitad de la pared a los largo y hacia arriba donde termina la altura del lugar les indica que se encuentran orbitando cerca de alguno planetas en vías de ser ingresados a la JOR. Podían también desde ahí ver las estrellas y el sideral exterior.

-De acuerdo Comandante FORCE 1 tengo entendido que tienen un civil a bordo, de un planeta no afiliado a la institución de paz que nosotros representamos. En su reporte la comandante Nimra decía que lo habían capturado con lujo de violencia de un lugar llamado "Tierra". ¿Podemos verlo ahora?. -Preguntó Ofióne.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo FORCE 1 y dio una orden en un pequeño micrófono para que lo ingresaran.

Willy Wonka entró a la habitación en completo silencio y asombro disimulado. Le habían regresado su sombrero y su bastón aunque este estaba vacío, pero tenía una mirada desafiante mezclada con tristeza a la vez.

Ofióne lo invitó a sentarse una vez que pudo percatarse de que portaba una comunicador universal neuro-lingüistico. Willy tomó asiento.

-Muy bien -dijo Ofióne, ahora quisiera que viniera Ad-Nimra.

Y otra orden del micrófono de FORCE 1 indicó que la escoltaran ante ellos.

Ad-Nimra entró y reconoció al instante a sus superiores. Parecía que nada le hubiera pasado pues estaba reestablecida.

-Por favor embajadora,- le invitó Ofióne- tome asiento.

Ad. Nimra se sentó junto a Willy. Y ambos se miraron. Nimra parecía reconocerlo como si todo estuviera en orden, como si supiera que ahí estaba él porque así debía ser, y por su parte Willy se sorprendió, y sintió un breve período de dolor en su cabeza. Desvió su mirada de la de ella.

-Ahora díganos por favor FORCE 1, exactamente que estaban haciendo en un planeta prohibido como lo es la Tierra¿cuál era su misión?.

-Cómo podrá usted ver señoría nos acompaña un eminente científico en biotecnología y desarrollo de DNA, Serek Viecem, supongo que habrá escuchado hablar de él alguna vez-

-Si efectivamente, pero eso no explica su estadía en ese lugar.

Serek intervino. Sentía en el interior de su pecho el pequeño aparato detonante que le fue introducido por medio de una sencilla operación, en caso de que se pasara de lo que debía de ser y revelara algo, explotaría silenciosamente acabando con su vida en 6 horas keli kams, haciéndolo ver como un accidente cardiaco...debía sacarlos del lío con una explicación absurda pero hábil.

-Estaba haciendo un estudio de campo, precisamente por el hecho de que algunas criaturas evolucionaron de peces y protozoarios, deseaba investigar la cadena evolutiva...

-Alto. Ustedes saben que necesitan de un permiso especial para hacer esa clase de exploraciones. Han infringido una ley, y eso les puede llegar a costar una amonestación, o multa. Por lo pronto Serek, usted estará suspendido de sus actividades de investigación hasta que se le abra un juicio formal.

-Estoy de acuerdo señoría. -Le contestó con la mirada baja.

-Ahora explíquenme¿cómo han capturado a este humano?

Esta vez Thery Khal intervino.

-Señor, yo guiaba a un equipo de búsqueda para ayudar al brillante Serek, cuando este humano se interpuso en nuestra misión de exploración, portando un objeto, en el que él mismo se desplazaba, este terrícola lo llama ascensor de cristal, y al no saber si podría hacernos daño, le disparamos nuestras armas laser para capturarlo con todo y su extraña nave. Pero estamos apegados al sistema reglamentario de la JOR y sabemos que debemos regresarlo a salvo al lugar donde lo encontramos.

Ofióne, no parecía creerles nada, a pesar de que todo pareciera "encajar", no lo comentó pero sabía que el mensaje de la embajadora estaba trunco y quería hacerlos caer en alguna contradicción.

-Y ahora respóndanme, si llevan tanto tiempo desde que comenzaron esta búsqueda y captura porqué han esperado tanto para regresar a este humano a la Tierra?- La mirada inquisitiva de Ofióne los hizo tragar saliva, en un intento de canalizar su incipiente nerviosismo.

Él giró su rostro para buscar la mirada de Willy y luego de Ad-Nimra, y finalmente se dirigió a ella.

-Usted embajadora ¿nos podría decir porqué?

-Porque estaban realizando algunas pruebas con él y este a su vez a había logrado escapar logrando ocultarse por algunas horas que extendieron su estadía en esta astronave.

Willy, guardó silencio, se sentía en desventaja pues no podía recordar nada de eso, pero a su vez no recordaba que su memoria había sido borrada. Por su parte Ofióne era un ex militar y embajador actual y sabía que a veces se pueden cometer o confesar delitos semigraves para ocultar algunos más graves, de losmales el menor, enarbolaba esa frase, en la que se escudan algunas brillantes mentes malvadas, que tanto era arriesgar un poco de personal o de libertad con tal de proseguir con el plan maestro, el objetivo medular.

-Embajadora Nimra¿se siente usted bien?. –Le cuestionó Ofióne. Él sabía que talvez ella estuviera amenazada y no podría hablar con total libertad, lo mejor sería entrevistarla a solas.

La tensión crecía, a medida que el embajador indagaba en sus actividades.

-Claro que si señor. Estoy conciente de que todo lo que les acabo de decir es la verdad y así fue como sucedió.

-Se dan cuenta, todos ustedes, -Ofióne se dirigió a Serek, Thery Khal, y FORCE 1- que han infringido aún más las leyes, están en graves problemas, por permitir actos subversivos que atenten contra la vida de estas formas de vida tan frágiles. Y continuó buscando la mirada de Wily.

-Y usted. Sr. Wonka, del planeta Tierra, avala la versión de estas personas?

Willy guardó silencio.

-¡Sr. Wonka tiene que responder¿es verdad o no que se han cometido abusos contra su persona? -Willy cerró los ojos con fuerza, y despegó los labios. Estaba a punto de hablar y todos los embajadores de la paz prestaban atención...

-Sa-Sahi-r - a

-¿Que significa eso Sr. Wonka?

Ofióne miró a Serek, Thery Khal y FORCE 1,- ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir, este terrícola?

-No lo sabemos señor,-respondió FORCE 1 sin inmutar un cambio de expresión en su distorsionada voz.

-¿Sr. Wonka¿que significa ese nombre que ha pronunciado?

-No lo sé.

-¿Acaso le han borrado la memoria a este humano?

Serek no cabía en su asombro, había logrado recordar el nombre, y a pesar de la intensidad de fuerza de su rayo. Guardó silencio. Pero Willy Wonka continuó hablando:

-No sé que es "Sahira", no sé si es un proyecto, un código, un experimento o una persona sólo sé que deben buscarlo.

Ad-Nimra estaba sorprendida, jamás había escuchado hablar siquiera de esa ¿persona? o lo que fuera que sea. A ella también le habían borrado la memoria, y no la recordaba, ya que desafortunadamente los habitantes del planeta Cobal, aunque brillantes eran más vulnerables a ese tipo de tecnología.

-¡Basta ya!, -gritó Ofióne- Esta nave será registrada, y este humano pasará en este mismo instante a ser parte de nuestro protocolo especial de protección, regresará a la Tierra por nuestros medios, ya que no permitiremos que se cometan más asuntos y privaciones en su contra. Es obvio que le han hecho algo, pues no puede recordar absolutamente nada. Y en lo que a mi respecta embajadora Ad-Nimra su misión a bordo del Milenio Celeste ha terminado, deberá presentarse para hacerse un chequeo médico, en cualquier base de la JOR y enviar un reporte detallado de lo sucedido en este lugar.

-De acuerdo señor.

-Y la búsqueda de ese proyecto SAHIRA comenzará en este mismo instante.

Ofióne dio la órden y una horda de soldados de la JOR se dispusieron a abordar la nave para buscar algo que tuviera que ver con aquel nombre que el terrícola había proporcionado.

La búsqueda comenzó y Serek, Thery Khal, y FORCE 1 permanecieron inamovibles escoltando a los soldados recién ingresados y a los embajadores por los sitios y computadoras de la nave. FORCE 1 sabía que ya todo vestigio de información estaba borrado, y bueno pues, Sahira, estaba en un lugar donde jamás podría hacerle ya daño a nadie.

Willy fue enviado a la nave de la JOR, donde se le dio atención médica avanzada, y pudo descansar con tranquilidad. Ahí se le pidió que esperara, llevaron también su ascensor, y con amabilidad aguardo hasta nuevas órdenes. Sabía con certeza que estaba a salvo.


	32. Capítulo 32 La Búsqueda

Capítulo 32

"La Búsqueda"

Después de varias exhaustivas horas de búsqueda de información, llegaron hasta el puente del Milenio

Celeste. Recinto del trono de FORCE 1 y de la tripulación de aquel colosal bajel estelar.

Ofióne acompañado de los funcionarios dictó la orden:

-Vamos, quiero un registro detallado de todo, busquen en toda clase de compartimentos, y computadora principal.

-Cómo comprenderá al fin embajador Ofióne, no hay tal registro porque simplemente no existe, seguramente esa palabra que ha mencionado el terrícola es algo de su propio lugar, y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.-Le dijo FORCE 1 con su distorsión auditiva a los diplomáticos.

-Tal vez sea así capitán, pero no podemos dejar ni un ápice de duda, recuerde que debemos responder ante nuestros propios jefes, por el caso de estas supuestas irregularidades.

-Cómo quiera usted. -Afirmó Thery Khal.

Ambos, Thery Khal, y FORCE 1 se mostraban atentos y tranquilos, pero Serek, cada vez lucía peor, se sentía mal y no estaba seguro si ya sus traidores coterráneos habían activado el mecanismo de fallo cardiaco. Igualmente podía tratarse de una reacción normal en la que el cuerpo trata de expeler algo ajeno y que no corresponde a ese organismo, después de todo estaba situado muy cerca del corazón. Sudaba profusamente y sus pensamientos estaban en Ad-Nimra y como le había afectado a ella el rayo de borrado de recuerdos. Serek, Sci 1 se mantenía callado, el agotamiento era cada vez peor.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos terrestres, de registro de trampillas, y datos ocultos de la computadora principal, así como de unidades de escape y túneles de emergencia, decidieron que no había nada en ese lugar. Así que optaron por retirarse a checar ya los últimos pasillos que finalmente conducían a los hangares. Los diplomáticos iban debidamente escoltados por sus propios soldados y los seguían de cerca los que estaban al mando de FORCE 1, atrás el anteriormente mencionado líder junto con Serek y Thery Khal, los seguían.

Caminaron algunos pasos cuando de pronto Serek se desplomó, exhausto por su malestar, Ad- Nimra y Ofióne eran los embajadores más lejanos a él en ese momento, puesto que iban hasta adelante de la comitiva, pero gritó a la vez que exclamaba:

-¿Serek qué sucede?

-Argghhh!...yo... no...

Ofióne se acercó a él rapidamente, -¿qué le pasa?

-Sa-Sahira, está...-dijo con dificultad...

Thery Khal y FORCE 1 se miraron y rápidamente apuntaron un arma a su cabeza, los guardias de los embajadores aprestaron sus armas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo¡Déjenlo hablar!, -les gritó Ofióne

Los soldados de FORCE 1 también prepararon su armamento.

-Me temo que ya es lago tarde, Sci 1 debe descansar

Serek de nuevo intentó decirles algo...

-Ba-jo, el...

A la vez que FORCE 1 le disparaba con un rápido movimiento uno de los soldados de los embajadores de la JOR se interpuso activando un escudo brillante y transparente, de inmediato el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo para proteger a sus líderes de paz y ambos bandos comenzaron una riña cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Rápido Khal, acaba con Serek!- Dictó FORCE 1

-Y se dispuso a dispararle y tratar de pasar por sobre los custodios que le servían de escudo.

Ofióne se acercó a Serek...

-¿Dónde está?

-Bajo, el trono, le dijo al oído en un tono casi inaudible y ensordecido por los disparos que se pasaban rozando muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Vamos de prisa!, gritó Ofióne, -busquen como activar y dar salida al compartimiento bajo el trono.

-Ambos grupos de soldados se disparaban y algunos caían en los sitios opuestos, pronto llegaron muchísimos más soldados de la "JOR" pero por más que batallaban no superaban en número a los del propio FORCE 1.

Una transmisión se escuchó de repente.

-"ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DE LA JOR", desde el planeta sede Silabub, se encuentran orbitando muy cerca nuestro hogar, y su nave está siendo rodeada en estos momentos, más vale que suelten sus armas y se rindan, para que no aumente su sanción, repito, bajen sus armas y no dañen a los embajadores a bordo, si no quieren hacer esto más grande.

-Nos dirigimos al MILENIO CELESTE COMANDADO POR FORCE 1 y Thery Khal de Dorabia Infinita.

-!Maldito Serek!, -Le gritó FORCE 1- A fin de cuentas eso era todo ¿no?, una venganza.

Pero ya era tarde, el mecanismo había sido activado y su corazón ya estaba empezando a mostrar las primeras señales de cardiopatía. Sci 1 yacía inconciente, de su mano se desprendió tan sólo un comunicador, con el cual había dado parte a los líderes de la JOR en Silabub, ya que temía que algo así pudiera pasar, y si de todos modos lo iban a matar, que mejor que al menos pudiera "aguarles" la fiesta a sus enemigos. Y aunque hubiera renegado de Sahira, como cualquier científico, padre, o maestro orgulloso de su creación o educando, se había arrepentido de no haberla podido ayudar antes. A lo lejos escuchó voces, muy muy a lo lejos.

Thery Khal y FROCE 1 habían sido sometidos. Y el puente de la nave estaba pletórico de guerreros de la JOR.

Pronto Serek sintió como era recogido y algunas personas le brindaban ayuda médica. Lo sacaron de ese lugar, y se lo llevaron de ahí.

El mecanismo de ascensión del trono de FORCE 1, finalmente había sido activado y este subía dejando ver una puerta-trampilla por la cual cabría una persona. Al marcar un código de luces y símbolos, la cavidad se abrió, y el interior era completa oscuridad, más una profundidad de aproximadamente un metro y medio terrestre hacia abajo, con una lámparas, iluminaron el interior, y se sorprendieron verdaderamente. Una joven, en estado deplorable de salud y una lentísima respiración se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, agonizaba, su piel era de un azul apenas perceptible. La falta de oxígeno y el agente dañino estaban acabando con su vida.

-Rápido un equipo de sanación, llévenla a la nave de Silabub, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte. –Dictó Ofióne con apremio.

-Considérense presos en el planeta Silabub, para una investigación exhaustiva de la JOR. No regresarán a Dorabia hasta que todo esto haya sido aclarado.

-Declaró Ofióne. y terminó diciendo: llévenlos a la nave, quiero una escolta de máxima seguridad se les debe considerar de alto grado de peligro.

Sahira fue ingresada al área médica de la JOR y ahí permaneció cerca de 10 horas keli kams. El tratamiento parecía no responder.


	33. Capítulo 33 Silabub

Capítulo 33

"Silabub"

Silabub era uno de los planetas del protocolo de neutralidad más hermosos y pacíficos de varias galaxias. Debido los componentes químicos de sus dos soles, al igual que Dorabia, sus días mantenían espacios de tiempo azules en su cielo y por momentos dorados, por si fuera poco este lugar sede de la JOR había ya pasado varios cientos de años sin sostener ninguna guerra ni siquiera de tipo civil. El palacio de la organización de paz, era un bellísimo recinto con jardines, y animales vistosos, árboles muy diferentes y bellos así como cantarinas fuentes que refrescaban los sentidos.

Willy Wonka se encontraba en este lugar, le habían mantenido al margen de todo movimiento posterior a su salida del D.I. Milenio Celeste, y se encontraba paseando por los jardines del palacio a la espera de la resolución de la fecha de regreso a su hogar la Tierra.

Admirado, contemplaba la belleza natural de todo aquello que lo rodeaba y probaba las hojas y las frutas de los árboles. Aunque sentía dudas acerca de aquella palabra que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, trataba de sacudir sus pensamientos, pensaba en su fábrica y no tenía idea de por cuanto tiempo había estado ausente. Comenzaba a olvidar el nombre.

Desde lo alto de una de las torres del encantador palacio de fresca cantera, Ad-Nimra y Sahira lo observaban. Después del período crítico finalmente Sahira había logrado sobrevivir al agente agresor que había invadido su organismo, aunque ya no podría volver a volar jamás, sus alas tiernas y vulnerables habían sucumbido ante las desastrosa e invasiva enfermedad.

-Oh¡Nimra¡por los dioses!, gracias al cielo al menos tú si me recuerdas.

Sahira la abrazó con fuerza, y Ad-Nimra, la envolvió entre sus brazos con calidez.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, de veras lo siento bastante.

-¿Cuándo se irá¿Cuando se lo llevarán?- Le preguntó Sahira entre quedos sollozos.

-Muy pronto, él no debe estar aquí, aunque es bienvenido.

-Verdaderamente ¿no se puede revertir el proceso?

-No, me apena mucho decírtelo, pero no. El daño que Serek le hizo ha sido muy profundo, podríamos dañarlo mayormente si intentáramos reabrir sus recuerdos. Además, lo único que conseguirías sería que de cualquier modo él también sufra por su propia partida, al saber que deberá abandonarte, recuerda que tú no puedes ir con él.

-Lo sé. Y por cierto ¿cómo te sientes tú?

-Muy bien considerando todo el daño que recibí por parte de tus coterráneos. Los médicos de Silabub son de los mejores que hay, recuperé mi memoria al 100.

-Ahhh Nimra, yo ahhh, me siento muy débil.

-Vamos recuéstate, debes descansar, -esto último se lo dijo tratando de jalar a Sahira hacia su cama...

-Pero, es que deseo quedarme aquí¡quiero verlo hasta que ya no me sea posible!

-Ahhh, pequeña debes descansar, recuerda que mañana será tu junta ante los líderes de la JOR y eminencias de Dorabia...

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer?

-Conociéndote, intentar huir, pero con él –le respondió Nimra con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-Je je creo que sí me conoces.

-¡Pero no debes!

-Ya lo sé, sólo te digo que eso quisiera, pero esta vez enfrentaré mi destino como venga, lo he pensado mucho, y me doy cuenta de que prefiero hacerlo por la seguridad de Willy, ahhhhhhh, -y suspirando nuevo lo busca y observa- ¿sabes¡nunca, pero nunca, lo voy a poder olvidar!, jamás podré volver a ser la misma que fui con anterioridad.

-Si, pequeña eso también lo sé.-Y agregó con tranquilidad- Hasta luego, debo descansar yo también, cuídate mucho por favor.

-JEJE yo no necesito hacerlo, hay una docena de guardias afuera custodiando mi habitación.

-Si pero aún así ya llevas dos atentados, créeme, aunque esté tras las rejas, FORCE 1 y sus aliados no se darán por vencidos, hay demasiados intereses tras tu desaparición, así que cuídate.

-Si Nimra...gracias.

-De nada, hasta luego.

Sahira regresó a la ventana los pocos rayos de ambos soles que aún iluminaban la tierra de Silabub, teñían de rosa con violeta y dorado el cielo, Willy caminaba aún por el jardín y había llenado su sombrero con muestras de diversos frutos, flores y hojas, que jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que existían, y estaba decido a probar todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sahira sabía que no corría peligro alguno ya que todos aquellos árboles estaban sembrados ahí como parte de la ornamentación pero también con un noble propósito, nadie debía de padecer hambre, por más pobre que fuera alguno de los habitantes o forastero que llegara a residir a Silabub, podía estar seguro de que podría comer de los perennes árboles frutales sin temor alguno a que alguien le recriminara algo, por esta razón, todo era comestible y saludable.

Sahira lo observó una vez más, parece que lo que Willy acababa de ingerir era un poco ácido, y río para sus adentros conmovida por la ternura que le causaba. Al menos él no sufriría lo que ella debía de superar, y se alegró por él, y por verlo con salud y su vivaz curiosidad y búsqueda por sabores para sus dulces.


	34. Capítulo 34 Nuestros Destinos

Hola a todos y todas pues esto ya se va acabar!!!!, asi que les mando saludos a las tres mosqueteras aguantadoras que han llegado hasta aquí y me acompañan con sus animos en los importantes reviews, Vicky Depp, Gabby Wonka, y Arminda alias Nakoruru. Como se imaginarán este capítulo es crucial para entender otras cosas del cuento que Gabby temrinará por escribir en SUEÑOS EN EL FIRMAMENTO y para clarificar cosas de esta misma narrativa. DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS A NAKO POR PRESTARME SU COMPU, pues yo al igual que Sahira estoy a punto de partir hacia algo nuevo y deseo terminar de publicar hoy mismo este cuento, siendo hoy 11 de Febrero del 2007. Saludos y nos leemos!.- NURIA

Capítulo 34

"Nuestros Destinos"

-Sahira Agash, nombre base, "Prueba Transgénica 28", de pié por favor.

En aquel enorme auditorio, había cerca de 50 de los miembros más destacados de la JOR, de muchos planetas diversos y recónditos lugares, Ofióne y Ad-Nimra por haber sido partícipes activos de la detención de FORCE 1 y Thery Khal y haber ayudado en el rescate de Sahira, presidían la audiencia. También estaba el actual gobernante de Dorabia, y distinguidos miembros importantes de su gabinete.

Sahira se encontraba de pié ante todos ellos. E inclinó la cabeza con respeto y humildad a manera de habitual saludo ante los líderes a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban ahí.

Ofióne habló:

-Ella es Sahira Agash, un clon no autorizado y libre de FORCE 1, actual prospecto a gobernante de Dorabia, desertado. A nosotros como miembros de la JOR, no nos corresponde decidir que sucederá con FORCE 1, ya que debe ser juzgado por su propio pueblo y leyes, pero si llevará una fuerte sanción por haber capturado, retenido contra su voluntad y borrado la memoria a un civil del planeta Tierra ya los anteriores victimarios se encuentran en una prisión de alta seguridad, por esa razón no se hallan aquí pero están participando de esta audiencia. Continuó diciendo.

-Respecto a usted, tengo entendido que escapó de su planeta, y su nave aterrizó de emergencia en el planeta azul. Ahí fue donde conoció al civil.

-Asé fue señor. -Le contestó Sahira con humildad.

-La parte correspondiente a la elección de prospectos dentro del sistema gubernamental de Dorabia, me reporta que ya ha sufrido dos atentados durante su recuperación. Como puede usted ver su vida corre peligro. Por más que se desee hacer las cosas bien, aquí y en cualquier lugar siempre habrá interese internos y subersivos que pongan en riesgo la vida de las personas.

-Estoy conciente de todo esto.

-Por lo tanto, -dijo Ofióne- hemos logrado encontrar después de una extensa investigación de la ingeniería de la nave dorabiana, evidencia suficiente para que el gobierno de Dorabia juzgue por sí mismo las acciones de su brillante prospecto FORCE 1 y su ayudante principal Thery Khal. -Y dictó la órden- ¡Proyeten la holografía.!

En el centro de la sala un halo de luz destelló para dar paso a la reproducción grabada del puente del MILENIO CELESTE, ahí se encontraban, Serek, Thery Kha y FORCE 1. Sahira prefirió desviar la mirada, no le apetecía revivir esos cruentos momentos.

La proyección holográfica continuó justo en el instante posterior a que Willy fue sacado inconciente de recinto. _Sahira se encontraba el tubo de acero transparente, ya sin fuerzas para seguir suplicando, devastada y sin poderes. El simil del vidrio fue retirado hacia arriba dejándola caer a los pies de FORCE 1 que ya se había acercado lo suficiente. Thery Khal la levantó y la puso cara a cara con el yelmo de la malvada líder._

_Esta golpeó a Sahira en el rostro con toda la fuerza y coraje que tenía. El fuerte impacto casi dejó inconciente a la dorabiana. Procedió a tomarla por la parte delantera de su blanco traje y levantándola, rió con fuerza._

_-Vamos a hacer apuestas respecto a que te matará primero; si este agente orgánico infeccioso invasor- y diciendo hundió en su estómago una extraña jeringa metálica que le introdujo un tubo capsular, y continuó:_

_-O la falta de oxígeno, en la cámara oculta de mi trono. -Y llevándola a rastras, tomándola del cuello, la introdujo con violencia dentro de la terrible oquedad._

_La joven de rosados cabellos se encontraba ya inconciente, y sus últimos pensamientos se los había dedicado a Willy, deseando que estuviera donde estuviera se encontrara bien y no sufriera más._

_Serek, se mostraba triste, y lleno de ira pero no había más que hacer, era obvio que el gobierno de Dorabia lo necesitaba, por eso no podían darse el lujo de matarlo, o al menos no en ese momento, por eso Thery Khal, haciendo uso de la misma jeringa le colocó el dispositivo de fallo cardiaco para tener el control sobre él aunque sabían que tarde o temprano de todos modos lo matarían, pero prudentemente y conforme a sus propios intereses, esperarían el preciso momento._

La proyección holográfica terminó. Los mandatarios se encontraban sorprendidos, consternados e indignados por la barbarie anteriormente mostrada.

Ofióne pidió orden.

-Me dirijo a usted Sahira Agash. Puede usted tener la certeza de que estas personas recibirán su penitencia por las leyes de su planeta Dorabia. Su antiguo mentor y guía Serek, aún se debate entre la vida y la muerte aunque al parecer ha respondido bien al tratamiento y se encuentra estable. Pero a ahora le toca a usted decidir que hará, podría entrar al protocolo de víctimas y perseguidos políticos, podría quedarse a vivir en Silabub estableciéndose y encontrando un posible hogar, o podría ampararse bajo las nuevas leyes de protección a los derechos de los clones que tan recientemente ha comenzado a cobrar fuerza...

-¡Señor!...yo...no quiero nada de eso. -Y continuó.

-Si pudiera hacer lo que yo realmente anhelo, sería ir a vivir a la Tierra a lado del Sr. Wonka, pero sé que eso es imposible. Pues conozco las leyes, y sé que es un lugar no civilizado, etc etc. Pero a la vez, sé que Wlly Wonka, correrá peligro, siempre estará en riesgo porque esta batalla por el poder ha comenzado y estoy segura de que para dañarme a mi o recapturarme, podrían injuriarlo primero a él, y no deseo eso.

Sahira prosiguió. El silencio de la concurrencia era absoluto.

-Sé también que las redes de corrupción del gobierno de mi amado planeta no se detendrán, y mi vida se encontrará siempre en constante riesgo y amenaza. Es por eso que he decidido -la chica tragó saliva, con mudo nerviosismo- He decidido desterrarme a las Pléyades, para siempre.

Un sin fin de quedos murmullos comenzó a escucharse por todo el auditorio, ella los miraba a todos a las espectativa de su decisión. Ad-NImra, se sorprendió, y cerró los ojos con fuerza con ademán de negarlo con la cabeza, y unas lágrimas emergieron de sus oscuros océles.

Ofióne habló de nuevo:

-Sahira¿está usted conciente de lo que desea hacer?

-Si señor, y conozco los riesgos.

-¿Sabe usted qué al ser una clon, puede ser que carezca de alma y que no pueda continuar su vida en le planeta de las Pléyades?

-Lo sé, estoy conciente de todo eso.

-¡Órden, Órden! -pidió Ofióne.

La concurrencia calló al instante. Y continuó con su perorata:

-Este no es un juicio señores, en realidad la joven guerrera Sahira de Dorabia no ha cometido ningún crimen ni delito, si nos encontramos aquí es para explicar lo que había sucedido tanto con ella como con el humano, y ver si habría alguna forma de ayudarles.

Así que repito, aunque no es un juicio, creo que debemos tomar algo de tiempo para deliberar la propuesta de la dorabiana. Nos veremos al mediodía, en este mismo recinto.

Todos los mandatarios salieron en orden hablando y comentando cosas entre sí, dejando a Sahira sola en el regio salón, Ad-Nimra se adelantó al presidium para alcanzarla.

-¡Sahira¿porqué?

-Oh, es que tú no sabes lo difícil que es para mi, verdaderamente, lo amo y no quiero que nada le suceda, además, nunca he sabido lo que es tener una existencia en paz, siempre he estado sujeta a programas controladores, jefes, cámaras de observación, y persecuciones.

-¡Ahora sí nunca volveremos a vernos!

-Ay, lo sé, lo siento tanto, pero no me están dejando otra salida, seguiré sufriendo atentados, y no me dejarán descansar nunca, al menos en las pléyades, tengo una posibilidad si es que son ciertas las historias. Además Nimra, piensa en el futuro¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo nunca hubiera caído en su fábrica?, él no habría tenido que pasar por esta amarga y dolorosa experiencia

-Si pero tampoco te hubiera conocido, ni hubiera sido tan feliz a tu lado...-la interrumpió Ad-Nimra-

-Talvez, Nimra dentro de algún tiempo, o años terrestres llegue alguien que lo ame tanto como yo, eso no lo puedo saber, y talvez pueda lograr ser feliz al lado de esa persona, y yo...-dijo con dolor-no le quiero negar esa posibilidad a su futuro.

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Si, Nimra.

-Entonces respeto tu decisión, y te deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias, Nimra, -Le dijo Sahira mientras la abrazaba

-Pero debo irme ahora.

-¿A dónde vas?

Sahira sólo le sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Voy tratar de verlo hasta los últimos minutos que me sea posible

-Sólo te lastimas

-Talvez, pero ahora él forma parte de mi existencia. Adiós, nos veremos después.

-Adiós- dijo Ad-Nimra en un tono casi inaudible-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo había transcurrido y Sahira observaba a Willy, como siempre desde una de las altas torres, verlo la hacía sentir con fuerza y regresaban los recuerdos...

_"Nadie que se haya entregado con el amor que tu lo has hecho podría carecer de un alma"_

Willy probaba una tecnología que le habían presentado, tenía diversos aparatos que realizaban diversas funciones interactivas de reconocimiento de voz, y seguridad, así como de entretenimiento, había más personas cerca de él, y algunos árboles frutales más, todos eran seres de diversos lugares en espera de su regreso a casa, o protegidos de la JOR o en viajes por diversos motivos, comerciales, sociales o políticos.

-¡Sahira! -una voz conocida la llamó y la sacó sus profundos pensamientos.

-Nimra ¿qué pasa?

-Ya es la hora de regresar a tu audiencia. Y te tengo noticias. Me acaban de nombrar líder de escolta, al parecer por mi experiencia, yo seré la encargada de regresar al Sr. Wonka a su hogar la Tierra.

-Me alegro mucho, confío en que lo cuidarás y regresarás sano y salvo¿no es así?.

-Claro Sahira, yo lo protegeré en tu nombre.

-Vamos a la audiencia, entonces.

Regresaron al suntuoso salón y cada quien tomó su lugar. Ofióne se adelantó, una vez que todos habían pasado a ocupar su localidad.

-Líderes, embajadores, y mandatarios, abrimos de nuevo esta sesión especial para dar paso al veredicto que ha solicitado la joven guerrera Sahira del planeta Dorabia Infinita. Y la resolución a la cual hemos llegado es la siguiente: pese a que no estamos de acuerdo con su manera de proceder, decidimos brindarle nuestro apoyo ya que como un ser clon libre tiene derecho a elegir su camino. Esperamos que todo sea para bien, y que encuentre la paz y armonía que tanto anhela. El civil terrícola conocido como el Sr. William Wonka, será escoltado a la Tierra por nuestra embajadora Ad-Nimra quien gustosamente ha aceptado llevar a cabo esta empresa.

Deberán partir esta misma tarde, y recoger todas las posibles pertenencias y evidencias que haya podido dejar la joven Sahira en el Planeta Tierra y proceder de acuerdo a la maniobra d-3 del código de reglas en cuestión de visitas planetarias del libro de la Junta Oficial de Reinos.

-Acepto y agredezco sus atenciones y ayuda. –Les respondió Sahira con un tono totalmente solemne y sincero.

-De antemano le digo que usted saldrá de Silabub con rumbo a las Pléyades en el momento que le parezca oportuno y considere que ha dejado su vida, papeles, pertenencias y demás asuntos terrenales en orden. Así mismo todos los aquí presentes tendrán un compromiso de **"SECRETO ESPACIAL**" , que les prohibirá hablar del paradero de a joven Sahira para mantener su integridad física, hasta que el peligro haya pasado para ella.

-De acuerdo, entonces.- Contestó Sahira.

-Señores representantes, me parece que si no hay otro tema que discutir, podemos proceder a salir.

En completo hermetismo y pulcra alineación salieron los mandatarios, seguidos por Sahira, la cual alcanzó a Ad-Nimra.

-Nimra, así que...¿ya se van?

-Eso parece, de todos modos ya se le había avisado al Sr. Wonka que no estaría aquí demasiado tiempo, je je pero al parecer desea llevarse muestras de muchísimas frutas y plantas que despertaron su interés, parece que quiere producir nuevos sabores para lo que él llama dulces o algo así.

-Si je je, estoy segura que serán un gran éxito.

-Le dijimos que podía llevarlos con la única condición de que firmara un acuerdo donde se comprometía a no alterar la flora de su orbe, evitando reproducir las semillas y las plantas fuera de lo que es su fábrica de chocolates. Y estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si él es experto en guardar secretos je je.

-Y es tan inteligente que no sólo se está llevando las frutas y las semillas, sino que además está estudiando el suelo y los cambios climáticos, así como el PH del suelo, pues desea que ningún detalle de ese tipo perjudique su producción de flora de silabub.

-Ahhh, mi Willy, como lo voy a extrañar.

-Podrás observar la partida desde la plataforma del hangar principal, estarás a salvo y él no te verá.

-Gracias por todo Nimra.

-De nada pequeña, estarás bien y él también. Sahira le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó que se adelantara ella tenía asuntos terrenales que atender y lamentab ya no tener sus alas, aunque de cierto modo, si las hubiera tenido quien sabe si habría podido resistirse, a lanzarse desde la alta plataforma que era su torre de observación para dedicarle un abrazo, o quizás unas palabras a Willy cara a cara aunque él ya no la hubiera reconocido. Sahira siguió caminando con rumbo a su habitación, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y su enorme cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. Era tiempo de comenzar a preparar su inminente partida...de nuevo.


	35. Capítulo 35 Regreso a Casa

Capítulo 35

"Regreso a Casa"

Una enorme y hermosa nave de Silabub el "AURORA" con unos garigoleados símbolos y logotipos de la Junta Oficial de Reinos, estaba apostada en el hangar principal del uno de los puertos espaciales más importantes del planeta del planeta.

Willy Wonka caminaba hacia la puerta escoltado por miembros de la JOR, algunos soldados y Ad- Nimra.

Atrás de él una plataforma voladora pequeña llevaba el ascensor de cristal, y unas cajas metálicas que contenían refrigerante para transportar alimentos através de viajes espaciales, en estos llevaban frutas de diversos árboles de Silabub, raíces, semillas y plantas. Willy se veía feliz y emocionado por regresar.

-Ha ha¿Así que este será mi transporte¡excelente parece ser de primera clase! Pero mi ascensor no necesita que lo carguen él puede volar sólo. -Dijo al voltear y ver a la comitiva de gente y su ascensor montado en la flotante plataforma.

-Vamos Sr. Wonka, no debe quedarse atrás.-Le respondió Ad-Nimra con marcialidad.

-Si ha-ha, es que estoy feliz de regresar a mi fábrica.

-Lo sé, me imagino que extraña usted su estilo de vida y trabajo, y veo que además ya llenó de nuevo su bastón, que lucía vacío a su llegada.

-Si ha-ha, son unos nuevos dulces que sinteticé a partir de una de sus más deliciosas frutas, parecen, grageas normales, pero al ingerirlas producen luminicencia en la oscuridad, de manera que quien las coma si está en el cine o en la noche brillará¿se imagina usted las fiestas de Halloween?, todos los niños brillando por ahí en la calle, la verdad no sé de donde me vino esa idea. ¡Pero es grandiosa!

Ad-Nimra lo observó con un aire de sorpresa¿Halloween?, no tengo idea de que está usted hablando pero imagino que es algo que le producirá ganancias comerciales. Y respecto a sus ideas... jeje seguramente se trata de algún ser inspirador¿no lo cree?

-Si supongo...¡pero esa fue mi idea!

-Está bien Sr. Wonka. como diga, sírvase a abordar la nave por favor.

Todos juntos abordaron la nave, y Sahira pudo observar su partida, sabía que ver alejarse al amor de su vida para siempre, le partiría el corazón y más el saber que él ya no la recordaba, pero temía arrepentirse para siempre de no disfrutar hasta el último momento posible de su compañía aunque esta fuera tan distante.

Así que Sahira le envío un beso despedida, y le dedico todo el amor y mejores deseos que su corazón y pensamientos pudieron reunir.

-Hasta luego Willy Wonka¡jamás te olvidaré, y siempre te amaré!- pensó para sí misma.

Y la nave Aurora despegó. Alejándolo por siempre de su vida. Sahira elevó sus ojos al cielo hasta que el bajel estelar se encogió con la distancia y se convirtió en un destello en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer en su segundo sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje fue tranquilo y placentero pero también rápido, ya que siento una nave con muchísimos recursos y tecnología de diversos orbes tenía herramientas de todo tipo, hasta de vuelo hiperespacial de distancias solares. De todas maneras Willy descansó un rato y durmió algunas horas. Incluso tomó algunos alimentos, y estaba totalmente fascinado con los adelantos y hermoso diseño que lo rodeaba.

Relativamente pronto llegaron a la Tierra, Willy pudo divisarla en la profundidad del espacio, conforme comenzaban a acercarse. Y como vio que estaba cercano el amanecer se colocó sus enormes gafas redondas, oscuras y con montura color violeta que le cubrían buena parte del rostro.

Ad-Nimra le dijo a capitán, que ya era prudente activar el escudo espacial y camuflage para la nave. Comenzaron su ascensión y provistos de un localizador satelital, ubicaron el continente, y país de la factoría. Aterrizaron cerca de la fábrica en un lugar amplio que consideraron "fuera de peligro", aunque ya la nave estaba invisible. Liberaron un pequeño transporte terrestre, parecido a un camión y lo cubrieron con un holograma de un vehículo que habían escaneado anteriormente. Dentro de él, iban Willy, Ad-Nimra, algunos soldados y el ascensor al cual habían llenado con las cajas metálicas de alimentos.

Willy les indicó el camino una vez que estaban en rumbo, y llegaron a las puertas de la fábrica de chocolates y este sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco un juego de llaves de emergencia, en el cual entre otras cosas contenía una extraña y gruesa llave maestra.

El chocolatero, descendió del vehículo, y abrió las enormes puertas de las rejas de su amada fábrica para dar acceso al camión, como era aún bastante temprano había poco o nada de gente así que parecían movimientos normales de desembarco de proveedores lo que ellos realizaban como descarga de lo que Willy había traído de Silabub. Abrió entonces Willy con esa misma llave las puertas principales del edificio y entraron el resto de las cosas. Una vez a salvo, en el interior de la factoría Ad-Nimra sacó un pequeño aparato manual que accionó y procedió a emitir una luz vibrante, comenzó a deslizarlo por las paredes, hasta que "golpeó" con una partícula de metal no terrestre.

-Sr. Wonka al parecer fuera de este lugar talvez en alguno de esos hangares que tiene afuera hay algo que nos pertenece.

-¿Ahhhh¿cómo qué?

-Talvez una nave espacial no demasiado grande.

Algunos oompa loompas, que escucharon ruidos comenzaban a aproximarse al enorme pasillo donde se encontraban los recién llegados, y se alegraron con franqueza de volver a ver su "jefe".

-Ahh ¡hola¿cómo están?, Confío en que hayan ejecutado el plan de emergencias inmediato, aquel que había preparado por si en alguna ocasión me ausentaba.

Un oompa loompa se acercó a Willy, y este se agachó para poder escucharlo.

-¿Ah?, bueno me alegro que no haya salido tan mal, pronto nos pondremos al día.

Ad-Nimra, observaba la escena con paciencia.

-Sr. Wonka¿podría llevarnos al hangar no. 3?

-Claro síganme, si quisieran podría mostrarles toda la fábrica, el hangar es bastante aburrido, hay cosas mucho mejores, ha ha.

-Está bien, con el hangar bastará, por el momento.

Al llegar ahí y abrirlo, Ad-Nimra encontró la nave en la que Sahira había huido, y su corazón dio un huelco.

-Bueno Sr. Wonka, debo llevarme este vehículo.

-Ha ha, está bien, sinceramente no sé porqué está ahí, pero es suyo...supongo.

Con el mismo rayo de luz pero pulsando una serie de botones en el aparato manual que Nimra portaba, esta lo desintegró para proceder a teclear las coordenadas del sitio donde deseaba que apareciera que era el Aurora, y en breves instantes la nave ya no estaba ahí.

-Ahora sr. Wonka, si me permitiera hablar con algunos de su leales empleados le agradecería muchísimo.

-Ha ha, -Willy rió con nerviosismo e hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-Le prometo que no le haré daño, ni será nada en contra de usted. Puede confiar en mí.

-Está bien, adelante.

Ad-Nimra le colocó un pequeño dispositivo de traducción neurolingüística, al oompa loompa que se encontraba más cercano, e hizo unos pequeños ajustes que desafortundamente Willy no alcanzó a ver. Y Hablando Nimra su propio idioma, le preguntó:

-Disculpa, quiero preguntarte; ¿conociste a una joven de cabellos y ojos rosados?

-Si- le contestó el diminuto ser.

-Podrías indicarme en que habitación o alcoba se hospedó.

-Sólo si mi jefe lo autoriza.

Ad-Nimra, volteó a ver a Willy y de nuevo hizo unos ajustes.

-Sr. Wonka, usted me permitiría que su empleado me mostrara una de sus habitaciones de huéspedes que necesito checar.

-Si, está bien. Le dijo en tono más serio –Aunque Willy comenzaba a sospechar algunas cosas- Al parecer no le agradaba que pasaran por alto su autoridad aunque su leal empleado parecía serle fiel.

Más tarde, abordo del ascensor de cristal y guiados por el oompa loompa, se deplazaron a la habitación que ocupó Sahira. Al entrar en ella Ad-Nimra pudo sentir su vibra aún presente, su desarrollada intuición la hacía sentir, lo que la dorabiana había percibido como más cercano a los sentimientos humanos, nerviosismo, ternura, gracia, pero sobre todo emoción y amor.

La habitación estaba en orden y no había rastros de su estadía, excepto por un enorme jarrón, con lo que parecía haber sido un hermoso arreglo de flores ya marchitas, y una caja vacía de chocolates Wonka. Ad- Nimra escaneó el lugar y no encontró nada. Regresaron por donde vinieron pasando por el hermoso Cuarto de Chocolate, y retornaron por el extenso pasillo que parecía encogerse. Su labor había terminado ya.

Todos se encontraban de pié en la puerta de salida cerca del "camión" en donde habían llegado y uno de los soldados ya se había encargado de colocar sin que

Willy se diera cuenta, un sobre con una carta pegado en el exterior de las cajas metálicas llenas de frutas que habían sacado del ascensor de cristal.

Ad-Nimra se agachó para retirarle con elegancia y cuidado al oompa loompa el dispositivo traductor neurolingüistico, y luego se dirigió a Willy:

-Hasta luego Sr. Wonka, debo retirarme ya.

-Ha ha- ¡maravilloso!, espero que tengan un feliz viaje.

-Le agradezco

-No, yo a usted por traerme de regreso, así que acepte por favor esta caja de chocolates WONKA, para usted y la tripulación del Aurora por los servicios prestados.

Unos oompa loompas ya se adelantaban tirando de un carro que contenía la pesada y deliciosa carga.

-De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo.

Uno de los soldados tomó la gran caja y la introdujo en el camión, y a este le siguieron el resto de los guerreros que los acompañaban en esa breve misión.

Ad-Nimra se acercó Willy y le retiró el aparato. Como ya no podían entenderse, Nimra sólo se alejó y se despidió dedicándole una sonrisa y agitando su brazo derecho como lo había aprendido años atrás en sus clases diplomáticas, al estilo "terrícola". Y Willy con su mano izquierda apoyada en su bastón, y su derecha libre le respondió el amable gesto. Muchísimos oompa loompas, con trajes multicolores, lo imitaban y despedían entre todos a aquella comitiva estelar.

La cobalesa subió a la nave terrestre camufada de camión, y la cerraron, salieron de la fábrica y estando a escasos metros alejados de esta, Ad-Nimra dio una orden, con cierta tristeza, pero con firmeza y seguridad a fin de cuentas:

-Activen las ondas de barrido de recuerdo, grado 1, no es necesario tanta fuerza, pronto nos olvidarán.

Y unas ondas imperceptibles, alcanzaron y cubrieron la fábrica, nadie que los haya visto a ellos o a Sahira, los recordaría a partir de ese preciso instante. Tres minutos fueron suficiente. Al terminar de pasar la "onda de barrido de recuerdo", Willy que aún se encontraba en la puerta, por un instante se sintió confundido, ante él estaban aquellas cajas metálicas, y sobre estas una carta:

_Sr. Wonka:_

_ Hacemos entrega del pedido que nos hizo de frutas exóticas del trópico, de América y de África, le recordamos el convenio que realizamos de no sacarlas ni reproducirlas fuera del perímetro de su fábrica con el fin de que no se mezclen con su flora local causando muy posibles estragos estragos ecológicos. Adjuntamos una copia del acuerdo que firmó._

_Atentamente_

**_Sociedad Botánica en Pro de La Naturaleza_**

Willy hizo un gesto de extrañeza, y le pidió a los oompa loompas que llevaran las cajas al Cuarto de Inventos para analizarlas con cuidado. Y decidió tomarse unos instantes para caminar por su Cuarto del Chocolate, todo estaba hermoso, como siempre, y sentía que había estado fuera por mucho tiempo aunque no sabía porqué. Disfrutó de los aromas y del paseo, y fue como tomar una fresca bocanada de aire, para volver a trabajar y retomar su habitual rutina laboral. Willy estaba de regreso, aunque irónicamente nadie recordara que se hubiera ido.

En el Aurora Ad-Nimra, lo observaba, con la misma cámara satelital que el propio bajel contenía entre sus herramientas y se dio cuenta de que para el afamado chocolatero todo había regresado a la normalidad. "Misión cumplida", pensó para sí.

Bajó a la parte del hangar de la nave Aurora, y se dispuso a revisar el bajel de Sahira, al abrirlo encontró, un libro de cuentos de mitología humana, sintió entonces una pulsada de tristeza en su interior, la literatura contenía extrañas aunque hermosas ilustraciones, una cintilla de satín (que había sido parte del envoltorio de sus regalos), hacía de separador en una página donde se apreciaba una hermosa hada que volaba libre, donde se leía un pié de página que decía "Mab, reina de las hadas", Ad- Nimra lo pudo leer gracias a su traductor. De pronto cayó a sus pies una tarjeta con un dedicatoria amorosa, que Ad-nimra prefirió respetar, y no leer, y junto al lugar donde estaba el libro halló también una rosa roja algo marchita, decidió dejar todo junto y entregarlo a Sahira así como lo había encontrado, así al menos tendría un recuerdo de él que iría más allá de sus memorias.

La hermosa nave, puso curso a la dorada Silabub.


	36. Capítulo 36 A las Estrellas

Capítulo 36

"A las Estrellas"

La nave había ya aterrizado en el planeta Silabub, Sahira personalmente había ido a recibir a Ad-Nimra, y esta la saludo con efusividad.

-¡Sahira hola!

-Hola Nimra¿cómo te fue?

-Maravillosamente, mira aquí nos envía el Sr. Wonka estos chocolates, y por lo que a mi respecta su vida a vuelto a ser la de antes, para él, todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

-Me alegro, muchas gracias.

-¿Y tú ya decidiste cuando partirás a las Pléyades?

-Sólo debo arreglar otros breves asuntos y estaré lista.

-Perfecto, tu nave está dentro del Aurora, podrás tomarla cuando la necesites.

-Ahh, mil gracias¿sabes?, tenía planeado huir sin decírselo pero no pude hacerlo, me di cuenta de que hubiera sido un terrible golpe para él, y un terrible cargo de conciencia para mi.

-Me fijé en eso al ver que todas tus pertenencias, incluso sus regalos estaban en tu vehículo.

-je je, tú si me conoces.

Y encogiéndose a la distancia conforme se alejaban del Aurora, juntas caminaron hacia el palacio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas horas, e incluso días habían pasado ya desde que Sahira había empezado a preparar lo de su viaje, y al parecer después de deshacerse de algunas pertenencias que regaló a algunos museos de la milicia de Dorabia, y de haber hecho una cápsula de recuerdos terrenal, en la que había entre otras cosas fotografías, y pequeñas herramientas de medición precisa de distancia y de balística militar, unas prendas y algunas cartas, Sahira ya estaba lista para su partida al planeta de las Pléyades.

Para ese tiempo Serek ya se había recuperado aunque todavía estaba débil, y FORCE 1 junto con Thery Khal, enfrentaban un duro juicio en el planeta de Dorabia

Infinita, en el fondo al menos FORCE 1 sabía que la política, las conexiones e influencias así como la conveniencia de algunos grupos subersivos le augurarían un breve período de tiempo en la cárcel, aunque definitivamente eso iba a ser una mancha en su expediente, con sus terribles actos y crímenes al menos siempre había tenido cuidado de no dejar huella pero al menos en este caso, se le salió de control y fue detenida a tiempo.

Al atardecer Sahira se encontraba ante el hermoso bajel azul, mayormente plano y con dos salientes con forma de alas en ambos costados, cuyas puntas eran de acero transparente y la cabina de un resistente vidrio oscuro, aquella astronave que representaba una nueva esperanza para ella, era del tamaño aproximado de un avión estandar terrícola. La dorabiana vestía de nuevo el traje que utilizaba el día que se estrelló en la Tierra, lo hizo como una forma de preservar aquel eterno recuerdo, su largo y semientallado vestido blanco prendido con mangas que iban de sus muñecas a la espalda del textil diseño, y su hermoso y largo cabello rosa se sacudía silencioso mecido por el viento agradablemente tibio de Silabub, Sahira cerró lo ojos y sonrió con suavidad, sentía como si el propio entorno la despidiera con calidez contempló de nuevo su vehículo sideral y suspiró con fuerza pensando "es hora de partir". Unos pasos más atrás estaba su apreciada compañera de entrenamiento militar, que la observaba en silencio y con nostalgia. Ofióne apareció caminando con marcialidad y elegancia en la escena junto con algunos miembros de La JOR.

-Hasta luego joven Sahira, espero que tenga suerte en todo lo que realice. -le dijo Ofióne.

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado y haber regresado al Sr. Wonka a La Tierra, su hogar.

-Ese era nuestro deber. Nos honra con sus palabras.

Sahira le dirigió una sonrisa silenciosa de gratitud, y miró a Ad-Nimra.

-Oh, pequeña¡cuídate!- los ojos de Nimra brillaban por su inminente partida.

-Créeme que lo haré, Nimra.

Y juntas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Hasta luego entonces.

-Hasta luego.

Y Sahira despidiéndose de todos abordó la nave, despegando instantes después con rumbo al hermoso conjunto de estrellas que eran las Pléyades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Atravesando el espacio, la chica sentía que dejaba atrás muchísimas cosas, jamás se había sentido tan ajena y extraña a lo que lo rodeaba, su mente divagaba, y ella lucía en un estoicismo total, una mezcla de angustia y preocupación llenaban su corazón, pero el recuerdo de Willy le devolvía de nuevo la fuerza y valor que necesitaba, finalmente él era su esperanza y trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que él ya no pudiera recordarla. Pasaron así varias horas equivalentes a algunos días terrestres, y se dieron cuenta de que no faltaba demasiado, habían atravesado ya varias galaxias importantes.

Al fin divisaron, las Pléyades, y era unos de los espectáculos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, las estrellas brillaban multicolores pero predominaba el índigo, y por momentos centellaban a su alrededor estrellas fugaces. Pronto orbitaron la estrella principal y se dieron cuenta de que los instrumentos de vuelo habían dejado ya de funcionar.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Sahira con tranquilidad al capitán de la nave.

-Siempre es así, cuando uno viene a las Pléyades, al orbitarla la nave deja de funcionar y es controlada por los habitantes de este cuerpo celeste.

-Algo así, supuse. Imagino que deben ser demasiado poderosos.

La nave aterrizó suave y limpiamente sobre una plataforma que fue ingresada a las entrañas de la tierra, luego la cúpula se cerró sobre ellos, y unas luces se encendieron iluminando el recinto donde se encontraban.

La plataforma de salida de la nave se abrió y Sahira descendió suavemente, portando unas poquísimas pertenencias en una discreta bolsa blanca. Una voz tranquila pero firme, como de varón joven se escuchó con fuerza en todo el lugar.

-Sahira, de Dorabia Infinita. ¿Ese es tú nombre?

Ella miraba hacia todos lados pero no veía nada.

-Si señor, he llegado del planeta...

-SILABUB, lo sé, no tienes nada que temer. Veo que hay fuerza y valor en tu corazón. La nave en la que te has transportado ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Pueden irse ya.

A Sahira la conducieron a un pasaje que se cerró después de que ella lo traspasó y pudo ver como el bajel regresaba a la superficie, y escuchó su despegue.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Sahira ante las cámaras individuales de cristal que había ante ella tras caminar el pasillo.

-No importa, tus ojos orgánico-materiales no pueden ver lo que compete al plano etéreo. Tu has venido en busca de paz¿no es así?, bueno, pues aquí encontrarás eso y conocimientos así como la sabiduría que te ayudará a potenciar tu talento.

Exactamente Sahira, no sabía a que se refería pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás. Así que escuchó con atención.

-Dorabiana, primero deberás pasar una etapa de transmutación, y después todas tus respuestas serán aclaradas y serás bienvenida a tu nueva vida.

Al centro de aquel recinto había una especie de cápsula individual, un sofisticado diseño de metal y vidrio, que se abrió ante la joven, despacio y en completo silencio.

-SAHIRA, de Dorabia, entra en esta cápsula y acomoda tu cuerpo, lo que has traído que percibo como recuerdos importantes a tu corazón permanecerán por siempre a tú lado.

-¿Por siempre?

-Así es, esta es la cápsula de la transmutación.

-¿Voy a morir?

-Si deseas llamarlo así, es tu decisión. En las Pléyades, sólo es un nuevo inicio.

-De acuerdo. Te creo.

Sahira cerró los ojos y tomó aire, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, y exhaló el aire. Se sentó en la orilla de la cápsula y subió las piernas, acomodándose. Aún se encontraba sentada, cuando sacó el libro de las hadas y lo miró por última vez, era un regalo especial que Willy le había hecho junto con la rosa roja que ella tomó simbólicamente del hermoso ramo, que recibió de él en el día de San Valentín.

Besó ambos significativos objetos y los abrazó. Se inclinó y acomodó su cabeza en una pequeña almohada blanca, y cerró los ojos dedicándole sus pensamientos a Willy. La cápsula comenzó a cerrarse, hasta que quedó sellada. Una ligera luz color violeta, nada molesta comenzó a bañar el receptáculo, y Sahira pensaba:

_"Willy, mi amor que el etéreo olvido al que he sido condenada en tu vida y corazón no sea mi destino, no deseo jamás olvidar tu ojos y sonrisa. Por eso he decidido abrazarte por siempre en mis pensamientos, incluso si careciera de alma..._

La iluminación volácea que bañaba la cápsula comenzó a hacerse más potente.

_Y deseo con todas las fuerzas terrenales y sublimes que si hubiera una forma de unirme a ti de nuevo, se me fuera concedida, porque has tocado mis sueños, y con ello te he entregado una parte de mí, que espero viva por siempre en lo más profundo de mi ser..._

Aquel cárdeno fulgor, se intensificó hasta alcanzar un brillo intenso con ruido parecido al de un quedo zumbar.

_Te amo Willy, por siempre lo haré e igualmente te protegeré._

Una fuerte luz la segó.

Sahira se sentía extraña, abrió un ojo y el último panorama que veía ya no era igual, abrió ambos ocelos entonces, y de hecho se dio cuenta de que podía ver la cápsula en la que había ingresado a escasa distancia de ella. Y pensó:

-¿Me salí del receptáculo o qué sucedió?

-¡Ah!-, se asustó por un instante pues ya no traía en sus manos ni el libro ni la rosa, y comenzó a desplazarse hacia la cápsula, sorprendida y algo asustada se observó a sí misma dormida, llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar su grito, pues dentro del pequeño sarcófago se veía a sí misma dormida, tenía una expresión de paz y abrazaba sus dos adorados presentes.

Miró al suelo, y advirtió que una breve distancia la separaba del piso. Estaba ¿flotando?, se sentía ligera, tanto que no había notado que volaba de nuevo, y definitivamente no era lo mismo. Volteó hacia atrás y tuvo una sensación extraña...

-¿Qué es esto?, parecen mis...- dijo en voz alta.

-Son tus alas astrales Sahira -le contestó una voz que junto con una luz emergió de la oscuridad.

-Pero yo perdí las mías, murieron con la enfermedad que me aquejó.

-Perdiste tus alas orgánicas, pero jamás perderás las alas etéreas, están pegadas a tu cuerpo astral o alma y esas son inseparables e inmortales.

-Un momento¿cuerpo astral¿quieres decir¿qué ahora soy una alma libre?.

-Un alma descarnada sí, todo ser vivo posee una, aunque en tu caso hayas nacido como un clon.

-Ahhh, Willy tenía razón.- Sahira se sentía feliz, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Todos sus temores se habían evaporado como rocío sobre las flores con el amanecer.

Ahora podía ver a "la voz" que le hablaba y se dio cuenta como su cuerpo astral se iba tornando transparente, violeta y con un fulgor alrededor de sí mismo.

Era un hermoso espíritu color índigo, reflejaba aunque joven, madurez y poseía finos rasgos y mucha paz, tenía el cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás y un poco hacia un lado, parecía utilizar una túnica con símbolos pleyadianos, una gruesa cinta oscura atada a su cintura y algunos hermosos tatuajes en sus brazos.

-Bienvenida Sahira Agash de Dorabia Infinita, ahora perteneces al universo entero, pues ya has comulgado con él. Veo que eres un espíritu color violeta, llevas ya algo de entrenamiento a pesar de que acabas de dejar de ser una "terrenal".

-Vamos acompáñame- juntos atravesaron lo que parecía un árido muro de cantera gris, y cuando terminaron de traspasarlo, Sahira no lo podía creer, y vaya que había tenido experiencias fuertes por ese día, pero habían cruzado a la dimensión etérea, sus ojos al fin "abiertos" pudieron contemplar la belleza de las Pléyades en su máxima expresión.

Hermosos y bastos jardines, llenos de plantas que ni siquiera en Silabub había conocido enmarcaban el lugar, había hontanares de roca de cuarzo de agua dorada, y ríos de agua celeste y turquesa transparente, hermosas aves, rojas y plateadas, y seres en su estado astral de absolutamente todos los confines del universo, había árboles y montañas que formaban casas y construcciones y un sin fin de maravillas por doquier. Habitaban ahí hermosos animales pacíficos de brillantes colores y formas, coloridas mariposas de diseños extraordinarios, tecnologías diversas predominando la alquimia funcional, y rasgos de magia que lo hacían lucir como un paraíso total, todo en perfecta razón y equilibrio.

-La magia es la forma natural con la que potencialmente nacen todas las criaturas del universo para poner a su favor las fuerzas inmersas en su entorno y llevar a cabo sus objetivos, mi talentosa aprendiz. Mi nombre es, Otreb Po.

Sahira lo observó dedicándole una sonrisa respetuosa, sabía que él a partir de ese momento sería su nuevo maestro y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el interminable jardin.

-¿Ah sí?, no lo sabía.

-¡Ahhhhh, Sahira tienes mucho que aprender!

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más y a la distancia enmarcados por ese recinto de ensueño sublime y de sabiduría, se desvanecieron suavemente, hasta desaparecer.


	37. Capítulo 37 Cerrando CírculosEl Final

Capítulo 37

"Cerrando Círculos"

Willy Wonka, se encontraba en su oficina principal, era de noche y pronto tendría que preparase para ir a dormir y para la siguiente jornada. Se alegraba de volver a tener al día todos los asuntos de su fábrica, y de recuperar el control total de esta, aunque a ciencia cierta no se explicaba porqué había tenido ese retraso en los chequeos de todo lo que habitualmente hacía. Por otra parte se encontraba lleno de ánimos pues los nuevos dulces sintetizados a partir de esas frutas exóticas y tropicales estaban comenzando a quedar listos y auguraban un éxito en el mercado.

Estaba acomodando las cosas que tenía sobre su escritorio; unos libros de marketing, un pisapapeles elegante de metal, una lámpara, y unos folders con facturas de diversos clientes importantes y la correspondencia que había llegado ese día y que no había checado, cuando de pronto advirtió que había un pequeño sobre traspapelado que no había visto y le pareció fuera de lugar.

Willy frunció un poco el seño, y lo tomó con su mano derecha enfundado en su guante de látex, y lo abrió con cuidado. Había ahí una nota que parecía haber sido escrita con mucha dificultad e incluso tenía unas extrañas faltas de ortografía, como si quien la haya trazado acabara de haber aprendido a escribir:

_"WilLy, agRadEsco Todo lo que Hiciste poR mí, Así coMMo el aMMor incondicional Que MMe brindaste, te Deseo lo mejoR hoy y siempRe, en mi coRazón jamás pasaRás al olvido y sieMMpre te aMaré"_

_Con Todo MMi AMMoR_

_SahirA_

Willy arqueó las cejas sorprendido, pero luego frunció de nuevo el seño, y sus ojos viraron hacia el lado bajo izquierdo, en un claro ejemplo de intento por comprender lo que esa extraña carta quería decir. Cambió la expresión de sus labios que habían permanecido cerrados y apretados y mordió su labio inferior, mostrando la línea de sus alienados y blancos dientes superiores. Y de pronto:

-¡Ah!, -¡ha ha!, -pensó en voz alta- ¡seguramente se trata de alguna carta que me escribió una de mis tantas y posiblemente bobas admiradoras!, lástima que no tenga remitente, si no le hubiera enviado unos dulces. Bueno ya no importa.

Willy apagó la luz y se dirigió a su recámara. Al atravesar el pasillo, pasó cerca de la habitación que había alojado a Sahira y por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, giró el picaporte de la puerta y al abrirla, incluso através de la penumbra y la leve luz de luna que se filtraba, se dio cuenta de que lo único que había ahí fuera de lugar era un ramo de rosas secas y una caja de chocolates WONKA vacía. El gesto de extrañeza lo invadió de nuevo pero optó por retirarse en silencio y negando con la cabeza. Willy Wonka entró a su habitación para descansar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En la inmensidad del espacio una estrella fugaz violácea cruza el firmamento, llevando esperanza y sanación a quien lo necesita, no hay barreras, no hay fronteras ni límites, ni frío ni hambre, Sahira vuela libre y desde las Pléyades, en menos de un parpadeo puede estar donde desee incluso a lado de Willy así que lo visita con frecuencia porque simplemente no puede estar lejos de él, y abraza su espíritu brindándole paz y tranquilidad. Y Sahira lo observa dormir y puede apreciar la belleza y fulgor de su alma tal cual es.

Por las noches Willy Wonka sueña con una niña de ojos y cabellos rosados, aunque a veces se trata también de una bella joven con las mismas características, y cada vez que se presenta ante él, se siente feliz e inspirado, enamorado en una palabra, aunque al despertar sólo recuerde nada o fragmentos que se evaporan como nubes, tal cual desaparecen los frágiles sueños cuando llega el amanecer.

La vida ya no es igual para ninguno de los dos, cada alma tocó a la otra, dejándole un sello por siempre imborrable, una marca que ni siquiera la tecnología más avanzada, o la magia milenaria pueden llegar desvanecer. A pesar de todo, sus corazones permanecerán unidos através de sus existencias por la vidas que les aguarden, ya que esa huella indeleble precisamente, es la su amor, y eso...¡es indiscutible!

Fin.

_**Dedicado a Gabriela González Barranco, cuyas palabras de aliento y ánimo hicieron posible que saliera del "closet" de los escritores de fan ficts. Y a Arminda González Escobedo¿qué hubiera hecho sin ti, mi apreciada Ad-Nimra?.**_

**Gabby: Llegó tu hora, es hora de escribir y de continuar, tu público espera.**


End file.
